Other life
by Alexiarinaldi
Summary: Instituto. Cuando crees que tu vida es perfecta...aparece alguien y te demuestra que no es verdad...poniendo todo tu mundo patas arriba. Dean/Sam.
1. VIDA PERFECTA

Nuevo fic y nuevo año, así me gusta empezar a mí las cosas.

En este fic Dean y Sam no son hermanos.

La acción se desarrolla en el último año de instituto.

Espero que os guste, contarme que tal. Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi.

**Other life**

_**Capítulo 1 Vida perfecta**_

Dean sonrió cuando estacionó su impala negro del 67 en su lugar habitual, en el parking del instituto.

El curso había empezado hacía dos semanas, pero él, al igual que el resto de los integrantes del equipo de futbol americano, empezaba hoy, dos de Septiembre. Hacía un mes que el equipo de futbol y el equipo de animadoras se habían ido para jugar los últimos partidos de la temporada de verano.

Por supuesto, habían ganado la copa de verano. Todo un triunfo para ellos y para el instituto. Salió del coche para encender un cigarrillo mientras iba hacía la puerta de entrada.

Los estudiantes que pasaron a su lado le felicitaron, él se limitaba a fumar mientras saludaba con la mano, satisfecho.

Todo el equipo le estaba esperando, recibiéndolo en medio de un gran alboroto.

-Vamos capitán, volvamos a nuestro reino.-le dijo Jack en broma con una sonrisa al llegar a su lado.

-Sí. Hay que fichar a nuestras nuevas presas. -asintió Eliot. Echándoles el brazo por los hombros para hacerlos subir las escaleras hasta la puerta.

Jack y Eliot eran sus mejores amigos desde que eran niños. Siempre habían estado los tres juntos, conocían perfectamente los secretos y maneras de ser de cada uno, siempre se cubrían unos a otros y sabía que podía contar con ellos para cualquier cosa. Iban a clase juntos, jugaban juntos en el equipo y realmente nunca pasaban mucho tiempo separados.

Jack, estaba en el grupo de defensa del equipo. Medía un metro ochenta, complexión atlética, con el pelo castaño largo hasta por los hombros, ojos azules metálico. Era un tio muy guapo, con mucho éxito entre las chicas, tenía una sonrisa fácil, un carácter tranquilo y afable, aunque era tímido y casi nadie le caía realmente bien.

Eliot, era el caso contrario. Estaba en el grupo de ataque. Medía un metro ochenta y dos, delgado pero de complexión ancha. Tenía el pelo negro, corto. Los ojos azul cielo. Casi todas las chicas del instituto habían pasado por el asiento trasero de la furgoneta de Eliot. Tenía un carácter seco e irascible y habitualmente parecía estar de mal humor. Sin embargo, era un tio muy gracioso, siempre gastando bromas sarcásticas, aunque por supuesto solo en su círculo más cercano.

Sonrió mirando a sus amigos, era un tipo afortunado.

Tenía a todas las mujeres que podía desear, dos mejores amigos que lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo y seguidores fieles que lo adoraban. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

-Dean.-le llamó una empalagosa voz femenina a su espalda. Al instante supo de quien se trataba. Ashley, la jefa de animadoras del equipo.

Era una preciosidad. Rubia de pelo largo, ojos azules, tetas grandes y carita de muñeca…lo mejor. No había ni que esforzarse para acostarse con ella. Solo había que llevársela a un lugar apartado.

-¿Vendrás esta tarde a Peggy´s?- le pregunto refiriéndose a la cafetería con dardos a la que iban siempre.

Era un sitio donde iba todo el instituto, cerca de allí. Tenía un montón de bancos con mesas, siempre sonaba música moderna muy alta y tenía cinco dianas para dardos. Se podía beber cerveza sin el carnet y se comían unas hamburguesas con patatas muy ricas.

Miró como Rachel, co-capitana del equipo le guiñaba un ojo detrás de ella.

Era una pelirroja de larguísima melena rizada, vibrantes ojos verdes y cuerpo de escándalo. En cuanto lo cogía a solas se le echaba encima, en su opinión era un poco ninfómana, no le gustaba que le tocase tanto cuando acababan pero bueno…se dejaba hacer de todo. Siempre que le apetecía, podía tener unos buenos polvazos con la pelirroja.

-Claro. Allí estaré.-le dijo entrando en clase.

-Parece que la pelirroja tiene ganas de fiesta.-le dijo Eliot a su lado riéndose.

-Te jode que sea el afortunado. ¿Eh?-se burló riendo.

-Es Rachel. Si no es hoy…será mañana. Siempre vuelven con el tito Eliot.-afirmó haciéndolos reír, poniendo gesto picante.

()

()

Sam frunció el ceño con una mueca mientras cerraba la puerta de su taquilla.

Qué asco de tíos. Hablaban sin ningún tipo de respeto. Miró al grupo de animadoras. O las divinas, como las llamaba el resto del instituto. Eran un hibrido entre calienta animadora y Barbie malibu. Mucho respeto no inspiraban no. Había que ser realistas…

Negó con la cabeza volviendo a mirar por donde acababa de entrar el "Team", que era el nombre por el conocían al capitán del equipo y sus dos amigos más cercanos. Bufó exasperado yendo en dirección contraria.

Todos los institutos eran iguales. Hacía menos de tres semanas que estaba en aquel pueblo cercano a Dallas y ya tenía el truco de aquel lugar.

Pese a que el equipo de futbol y de animadoras estaba fuera, todos hablaban de ellos, inspiraban una especie de fascinación reverencial. De lo guapo que era el capitán, de lo fuerte que era Eliot Ness, de los hoyuelos del tal Jack.

Los adoraban, incluso los profesores. El equipo de futbol le había dado fama al instituto porque llevaba muchos años ganando campeonatos. Concretamente desde que Dean Winchester se había unido al equipo.

Había un tema en especial que hacía las delicias de los residentes.

Lo buena pareja que hacían el capitán y la capitana del equipo. Bufó sin poder evitarlo. Típico.

La dejaría embarazada la noche del baile, al olvidarse del condón por la borrachera. Se casarían cuando ella se lo dijese y serían el perfecto matrimonio estadounidense sureño.

Chico guapo, capitán del equipo se casa con chica guapa, casualmente jefa de animadoras del equipo de futbol y tienen preciosos hijos de ojos bonitos y pelo rubio.

Por dios…así era la manera de comportarse de aquel tipo de gente.

Totalmente predecibles…totalmente superficiales…totalmente vacíos…

Sexo, alcohol, sexo, futbol, sexo, animadoras, sexo, fiestas, sexo… ¿Había dicho ya sexo?

Eran como orangutanes en celo, con la edad que tenían probablemente ya habrían pasado por diez enfermedades venéreas cada uno.

Negó otra vez con la cabeza, entrando a su clase de cálculo avanzado.

()

()

Dean bajó a desayunar silbando de buen humor. Anoche no había follado con Rachel, pero le daba igual, porque cuando la llevó a su casa le hizo una mamada, en la calle antes de llegar a su casa.

Ahora tocaba desayuno. Su padre no había tenido guardia en la estación de bomberos y su madre estaba preparándole el desayuno, para desayunar juntos antes de entrar a su trabajo.

-¿No tienes zapatos?-le preguntó su padre sin apartar la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo sentado en la mesa.

-Buenos días a ti también, papa.-le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza al pasar por su lado.

-Buenos días cariño.-le dijo su madre poniendo la mejilla para que le besase.

-Buenos días.-saludó oliendo el plato que su madre le tendía. -Huele fenomenal, gracias.-dijo sentándose y tomando el otro plato para acercárselo a su padre.

Su padre, John Winchester era el jefe de la estación cercana al pueblo. Había sido marine antes de nacer él y ahora era un miembro respetado de la comunidad. Además de un padre justo, algo recto de más pero cariñoso.

Su madre, Marie era profesora en la escuela infantil, era una madre y esposa devota. Tenía un gran corazón y para Dean, en todo el mundo, no podía haber nadie mejor que ella.

Sonrió mirándolos, emitiendo un suspiro de satisfacción mientras comía. Si, definitivamente su vida era perfecta. Iría a la universidad, se casaría con una mujer decente y tendría hijos. Todo sería perfecto, sencillo. ¿Quién no desearía tener su vida?

El timbre de la puerta sonó durante un segundo.

-¿Eso fue el timbre?-preguntó su madre.

-Iré a ver.-dijo John levantándose para ver que era.

Oyeron la puerta abrirse y cerrarse casi al instante.

-Marie, ¿Mira quién es?-dijo su padre sonriente abriendo la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el comedor.

Dean miró hacia atrás con curiosidad.

Se quedó de una pieza. Era un chico alto, de su edad, al que nunca había visto. Era tan alto como él, de cuerpo atlético pero pecho ancho, un poco delgado, pelo por debajo de la barbilla y unos impresionantes ojos de un color a medio camino entre el gris y el verde aguamarina. Se quedó con la taza a medio camino, paralizado.

Tenía expresión amigable en el rostro y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Vestía con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta azul con una sobre camisa a cuadros blancos y azules.

¿De dónde salía aquel tio?

-Sam, cariño. ¿Cómo tu por aquí tan temprano?-dijo su madre levantándose para besar en las mejillas al recién llegado con evidente cariño.

-Siento molestarles tan temprano, señores Winchester. No estaba seguro de que estuviesen despiertos así que solo toque el timbre una vez. Mi madre le envía esto para agradecerle que le diese el número del electricista. Me dijo que se lo trajese después de clase porque ella estará trabajando pero su bizcocho es tan bueno que pensé que quizá le gustaría llevar un pedazo para el trabajo. -les explicó con timidez.

Marie sonrió encantada tomando el paquete que el chico le tendía.

-Eres un encanto. No tenías porque molestarte, gracias cielo. Y tu madre tampoco, estuve más que encantada de darle un número de Paul. ¿Pudo ayudarla?-le preguntó ella abriendo el envoltorio haciendo que un intenso olor a bizcocho de limón llenase la cocina.

-Dios…que bien huele eso.-dijo John acercándose para recibir un trozo que su mujer estaba cortando. -Siéntate a desayunar, hijo.-le invitó John volviendo a la silla.

-No gracias, ya he desayunado. Soluciono el problema con la electricidad en dos horas, era la fase que conectaba el panel que estaba quemada.-le explicó el chico todavía cerca de la puerta con cortesía.

-Bebe algo al menos.-insistió Marie levantando una taza vacía. -Deja que te agradezca por el viaje.-

Sam asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, a su vez cohibido.

-Siéntate. ¿Té o café?-preguntó señalando a la mesa.

-Café por favor. Con leche si no es molestia.-pidió sentándose al lado de John, ignorándole deliberadamente.

-Claro que no. Ay dios, que despiste. Ni siquiera te he presentado a mi hijo. Sam, este es nuestro hijo Dean, creo que vais a la misma clase.- explicó ella pasándole la taza.

Dean lo miró a la cara, para saludarlo con la cabeza.

Sam se quedó mirándole a los ojos. Quedándose ligeramente atontado.

Tenía los ojos más espectaculares que había visto nunca. De un verde intenso, claro, verde, verde, como la hierba en primavera. Giró la cabeza despacio, mirando aquellos labios sensuales y definidos, aquellas pestañas largas y espesas, aquella cara proporcionada… hermosa…tan similar a las caras de las estatuas de los dioses griegos…aquellas pecas satinando su piel… ¿Cómo no había visto lo impresionante que era en el instituto?

Quiso pegarse en el instante en que el pensamiento salió de su cabeza. El día anterior había visto que tenía un buen cuerpo, trabajado, musculoso, fibroso, ancho, alto, piel ligeramente morena…era atractivo eso no se lo podía quitar nadie….pero era un capullo. Su cuerpo se calmó en aquel mismo instante. Era verdad.

Dean Winchester era un capullo integral.

Le devolvió el saludo sin interés volviendo a mirar a la agradable mujer.

-Sí, vamos al mismo curso.-dijo sin darle importancia. -Señor Winchester, mi padre dice que puede dejarle el coche cuando quiera, le hará un hueco.-le comentó.

John asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. -Se lo dejaré esta misma mañana, ese ruido me tiene un poco preocupado.-

Dean se había quedado de una pieza. Había visto la mirada del chico, como evaluándole..., primero intensa como si quisiese atravesarlo con la mirada y después nada…algo similar al desprecio había aparecido en su cara... Como si él no fuese nadie. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía que era…?

Oyó a lo lejos el sonido de su móvil y se levantó de la mesa para subir las escaleras y contestar.

Cuando bajó solo estaban sus padres.

-¿Quién es ese tio?-preguntó volviendo a sentarse.

-Sam es el hijo de un amigo de tu padre, de la época de la marina. Bobby Singer. Hace unas semanas compró un taller a las afueras y su mujer el restaurante de la señora Weasley. Casualmente su mujer, Ellen y yo éramos amigas de niñas y ahora mira. Después de tanto tiempo…casados con ex marines, las dos en la misma ciudad y con hijos de la misma edad. Vinieron a cenar varias veces a casa en tu ausencia. Sam es maravilloso. Te gustará.-le dijo su madre sonriendo abiertamente.

No quiso contradecirla al verla tan contenta pero la verdad…lo dudaba mucho.

()

()

-¿Qué coño buscas? Llevas todo el día mirando alrededor.-le dijo Eliot de mal humor a la hora de la comida. Se mesa estaba en el centro del comedor, la ocupa el equipo de futbol y el de las animadoras. Todos parloteaban de tonterías a su alrededor como siempre.

Frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar. -¿Habéis visto al tio nuevo de nuestro curso?-preguntó sin mirarles.

-No, no sabía ni que había uno nuevo.-respondió Jack mirando al comedor con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay que partirle la cara?-inquirió Eliot con malicia haciendo crujir los nudillos.

-No, pero al parecer es hijo de un amigo de mi padre.-explicó sin querer definirse.

Jack asintió buscando.

-No me lo digas, tu madre quiere que le lleves de la mano.-se burló Eliot.

Negó con la cabeza, dándole un capón en la nuca, sin dejar de mirar. -Que va. Solo era curiosidad.-

-¿Es un empollón? ¿Un friki?-interrogó Eliot mirando también al alumnado, frotándose la zona.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, Jack le interrumpió.

-Ese es nuevo.-señaló.

-Es ese.-anunció al verle.

Los tres se quedaron mirándole. Evaluándole.

Iba vestido igual que por la mañana pero llevaba una mochila negra colgada a la espalda, y unos auriculares puestos.

Sin coger una bandeja se puso a la cola. Tomó una botella de agua, la pagó y volvió a salir.

-¿A dónde va?-preguntó Jack a su lado.

Dean se encogió de hombros decidido a olvidarse del tema. Al fin y al cabo…era un estudiante más. ¿No? Uno entre un montón. Nada especial.

()

()

Ya me contaréis. Besos. Alexía.


	2. VISITAS INESPERADAS

Como os dije por Twitter hoy toca capítulo nuevo. Para saber como van los capítulos podéis encontrarme en Twitter como AlexiRinaldi.

Miles de besos.  
Espero vuestros comentarios.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 2 Visitas inesperadas**_

Las siguientes dos semanas habían pasado sin ningún sobresalto.

Ya era viernes y después del entrenamiento del equipo de futbol, había pensado ir a Peggy´s para entretenerse un rato con sus amigos y la capitana del equipo de animadoras, sin embargo estaba tan cansado que decidió pasar e irse a casa.

Llevaba dos semanas llegando tarde a casa por estar ahí con la gente…y la verdad…aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta…echaba de menos pasar algo de tiempo con sus padres, normalmente era el domingo, después de salir hasta las tantas el sábado, cuando aprovechaba para estar con ellos, ya que, estaban muy unidos. Pero entre el campeonato de verano y el principio de curso llevaba medio mes sin pasar tiempo juntos.

-Mamá…papá estoy en casa.-anunció al entrar, se giró sorprendido al no escuchar respuesta. Dejó su bolsa de deportes al lado del perchero y fue hasta el salón, vacio. Sin embargo oyó voces y risas que provenían de la cocina.

Abrió la puerta lentamente con curiosidad, sus padres de vez en cuando invitaban a algún amigo a cenar pero ese ambiente tan animado no era habitual.

Su madre estaba acompañada de otra mujer de su edad. Ambas con delantal mezclando cosas en sendos boles mientras se reían a carcajadas.

Sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina estaba Sam Singer. Por el parecido con la mujer supuso que era su madre. El chico llevaba un pantalón de deporte negro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, en las manos tenía un libro grueso que leía con concentración.

-Si yo no es por desanimaros…es que aquí lo dice claramente…dos cucharadas de vainilla no una…-dijo el negando con la cabeza.

-Cariño las cantidades son estimativas.-le contestó su madre con paciencia sonriéndole con cariño.

-Si cielo verás que buena pinta tiene.-corrobora la que suponía era la madre del chico.

Sam miró una vez más al libro antes de mirarlas entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-No…si no es eso…buena pinta también tenían las magdalenas que hicisteis el viernes pasado y podían usarse como balas para disparar cañones…con ellas podrían hundirse barcos…puede que incluso agujerear un tanque.-afirmó el con ironía.

Las dos mujeres estallaron en carcajadas mirándole e incluso el mismo sonrió con ternura levemente al escucharlas reír con jovialidad.

-Está bien, está bien… ¿Te quedarías más tranquilo si le echásemos otra cucharada?-le preguntó su madre todavía riéndose entre dientes.

-Si por favor. Y de paso…añadir ese segundo sobre de levadura... ¿No creeríais que no me di cuenta de que no lo echasteis…?-las amonestó cogiendo una manzana del frutero que tenía al lado y mordiéndola sin dejar de mirar el libro.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a reír obedeciendo.

-Gracias dios mío.-musitó el chico mirando al techo. Las dos volvieron a reírse a carcajadas.

El teléfono sonó en la cocina sobresaltándolos.

-Cógelo tu cielo.-le ordenó Marie dándole una palmada en la rodilla a Sam.

El chico se bajo de la encimera de un fluido movimiento, dejó el libro sobre ella y comiéndose la manzana contestó al teléfono.

-Casa de la familia Winchester.-respondió.

-Ah hola…si…estamos aquí haciendo otro gran experimento…si, tranquilos… las estoy vigilando…-Las dos mujeres volvieron a reírse como niñas., cuchicheando entre sí.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta al ver a su madre tan feliz, era extraño verla tan relajada con alguien que no fuese él o su padre. Tenía una risa tan bonita que era contagiosa.

-Si lo sé…vale no os preocupéis. Adiós. Papá dice que él y John se han encontrado con un amigo y que tomaran una cerveza juntos. Que como mucho tardaran cuarenta minutos.-informó colgando el teléfono. En ese momento lo miró asomado a la puerta. -Marie tu hijo está en casa.-anunció volviendo a la encimera para sentarse y retomar el libro sin darle ninguna importancia.

Su madre levantó la cabeza sonriendo mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y el entraba por la puerta algo sonrojado porque el otro lo hubiese pillado.

-Cariño… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que volvías a salir esta noche.-le dijo acercándose.

-Nah estoy cansado. El entrenador se emocionó demasiado hoy.-dijo dejando su cazadora de cuero colgada en una silla.

-¿Ese hombre no descansa nunca? Si acabáis de volver del campeonato de verano.-dijo negando con la cabeza. Sonrió al notar el beso de su hijo en la mejilla. -Ven…deja que te presente. Ellen, este es Dean.-

-Encantado de conocerla señora Singer.-saludó con educación besándola en ambas mejillas.

-Cielos santo. Es igual que tu…que chico tan guapo. Enhorabuena por el campeonato.-le felicitó la mujer. -¿Sam conoces a Dean ya?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreír mirando a su hijo.

Sam giró la cabeza mientras volvía a morder la manzana, mirándolo. Sintió un ligero estremecimiento. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tio?

-Sip…-contestó sin darle importancia volviendo al libro. -Marie me lo presentó cuando le traje el bizcocho.-

-¿Vas a quedarte a cenar cielo?-le preguntó su madre haciendo que volviese la atención hacía ella.

-Eh…si. Me voy a dar otra ducha para relajar los músculos y bajo. -salió por la puerta y recogió la mochila para subir a su habitación.

()

()

Sam se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Desde que sus padres habían vuelto a encontrarse en aquella ciudad sus madres probaban recetas de cocina para el restaurante, los viernes con Marie.

Le ponían ganas pero al parecer los postres complicados no eran lo suyo. Se les daba mejor la comida donde ambas eran expertas que la repostería donde ambas eran dos desgracias.

Le encantaba ver a su madre tan contenta y también a Marie, le había cogido mucho cariño era tan dulce y cariñosa…tan como su madre…

Cuando bajó de la encimera para coger el teléfono vio a Dean parado en la puerta, mirando con curiosidad dentro.

Contestó como si nada y después anunció su presencia, para volver a su lugar de vigilancia culinaria.

No levantó la mirada hasta que lo escuchó hablar. Ese tono de voz…era tan…raro…miró como le brillaban los ojos mirando a su madre…en toda su vida había visto unos ojos tan verdes…tan expresivos… parecía llevarse bien con ella y a juzgar por el beso que le dio en la mejilla tampoco le daba vergüenza que lo vieran demostrándole afecto.

Se extraño por la actitud que no pegaba nada con el tio chulo y superficial que había visto en aquellas dos semanas en el instituto. Lo achacó a que estaba en su casa y se sentía cómodo. Así que era normal que se portase como lo hacía normalmente. La presión del instituto podía ser muy fuerte, lo sabía por experiencia propia.

O también cabía la posibilidad de que realmente su personalidad real fuese la del instituto y solo hiciese un papel en su casa.

-Señoras quietas ahí…la receta no pone nada de avellanas.-las amonestó poniendo los ojos en blanco al escucharlas reírse escondiendo a la espalda las avellanas.

()

()

Cuando Dean bajo, con un pantalón deportivo y camiseta amplia gris con el nombre del equipo, la mesa ya estaba puesta y su padre estaba sentado en el sofá viendo el partido de futbol con un hombre.

-Hola papá.-le saludó al llegar a su altura.

Su padre le sonrió al verle acercarse.

-Ya me dijo tu madre que el entrenador os había presionado. Me alegra de que descanses una noche. Ya te estabas pasando.-le advirtió aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

Dean sonrió a su vez sentándose a su lado sin contestarle.

-Dean, este es Bob Singer. Fue compañero mío en la marina.-explicó.

Dean le estrecho la mano con firmeza sonriendo. -Es un placer señor.-saludó.

-Lo mismo digo hijo, felicidades por el campeonato.-le felicitó. Fue apenas una frase y ya le cayó bien el hombre.

Los tres estuvieron viendo el futbol y comentando hasta que oyeron a Marie llamarles.

-Vamos chicos, a cenar. -

Los tres se levantaron comentando las jugadas. Los otros ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

-¿Que tenemos para cenar?-preguntó John al acercarse.

-Ensalada de patata, hecha por Ellen, pollo frito casero hecho por mí, y ensalada completa hecha por Sam.-explicó Marie señalando las fuentes.

-Si sabe tan bien como huele…saldremos rodando.-dijo Bobby risueño.

()

Dean miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa como comía el otro chico.

Estaba sinceramente desconcertado.

Hablaba con sus padres y los suyos todo el rato, intercambiaba comentarios y los hacía reír. Pero a él ni le miraba a la cara, no le dirigía ni siquiera una mirada y no sabía porque pero no lo soportaba. ¿Quién se creía que era? En toda su vida…nadie…nunca jamás le había ignorado. Él siempre era el centro de atención, todos desde que era niño querían ser amigos suyos…pero al parecer…para el estúpido Sam Singer él no era suficiente.

Se quedó un segundo pensando. Que más le daba a él lo que pensase ese perdedor.

-¿Qué deporte practicas Sam?-oyó preguntar a su padre.

Sam tragó antes de contestar. -No me gusta mucho el deporte en realidad. Salgo a correr de vez en cuando, nado a veces y hago senderismo cuando acompaño a papá a pescar, pero nada diariamente. -explicó sonriendo.

Dean entrecerró los ojos. Un fracasado, lo que él pensaba.

-Pues con tu forma física estoy seguro de que cualquier equipo de futbol te acogería con los brazos abiertos.- le animó John.

-No me gusta demasiado el futbol americano, bueno no el futbol en sí, sino el futbol en los institutos.-

Dean levantó la cabeza, extrañado por el comentario.

-¿Y eso porque?-preguntó con curiosidad su padre. -Todos los chicos de tu edad quieren ser miembros de un equipo.-opinó John.

-Me parece un deporte horrible. Fomenta la agresividad, la competitividad insana, la exclusión social y el egolatrismo en la figura del capitán.-contestó con voz plana.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la mesa, mientras sentía como la rabia le subía desde el estomago.

-Eso suena a amargado. Yo soy Quarterback de mi equipo de futbol, el capitán. Y ese es el típico discurso que oigo cada año. -contestó con calma. Sintió la patada de su madre por debajo de la mesa advirtiéndole que guardase silencio. - Suena a lo típico que diría un tio que ha intentado entrar en el equipo cada año desde que tiene edad para apuntarse y al que siempre rechazan.-espetó con voz suave para no sonar maleducado.

-Dean…-le advirtió su padre.

-Sam…-oyó decir al señor Singer en el mismo tono.

Sam sonrió con tranquilidad, poniendo gesto aburrido, apoyó un codo en la mesa y puso la barbilla en su palma, giró la cabeza mirándolo detenidamente y contento con tono suave y sosegado.

-Supongo que sí. Es lo mismo que a mí me decían cuando les rechazaba. Fui capitán de mi equipo de futbol hasta hace dos años. Ganamos todos los torneos mientras estuve jugando pero como decía antes, no me gustaba lo que veía a mi alrededor.-

Dean se quedó congelado. No solo por su actitud si no por la información.

-¿Fuiste Quarterback?-preguntó su padre igual de sorprendido.

Sam asintió encogiéndose de hombros, como sin darle importancia.

-Fue el mejor, el equipo se quedó destrozado cuando lo dejó. No pasa un año sin que el entrenador le pida que vuelva.- afirmó el señor Singer palmeándole el brazo a su hijo.

-¿Y entonces porque lo dejaste?-inquirió su madre curiosa.

-Lo dejé porque no me sentía cómodo. Toda esa gente opinando lo mismo que yo opinaba, diciéndome siempre lo que quería oír… egolatría pura…chicos que se lesionaban a posta para evitar que jugases otro partido…agresividad y competitividad insana…y mi parte favorita…la exclusión social…prácticamente solo se sociabiliza con el equipo de futbol y el de animadoras…todo tu tiempo gira en torno al futbol…tus conversaciones…tus opiniones…siempre haciendo las mismas cosas…siempre en los mismo sitios…siempre siguiendo lo que la multitud hace…un día me di cuenta de que no me gustaba lo que veía al espejo y lo dejé. Fue una magnifica decisión. No me arrepiento para nada.- acabó el sin dejar de sonreír a su padre.

-Sam siempre había aprobado pero desde que dejó el futbol saca muy buenas notas, incluso alguna matricula…la verdad es que nosotros estamos contentos con la decisión. El futbol no es una carrera, primero hay que formarse académicamente.- afirmó el señor Singer mirando con cariño a su hijo que le sonrió en respuesta.

-Sí, nosotros siempre se lo decimos a Dean. Primero el estudio, el futbol no va a darle de comer.- reconoció Marie.

Dean seguía mirando al chico fijamente. ¿Si era tan bueno porque dejaba al equipo? El siempre había jugado al futbol y desde luego no lo veía así.

-Lamento si has pensado que era un ataque contra ti. No era mi intención. Solo me limitaba a expresar mi opinión y a relatar mi experiencia…que por supuesto no tiene nada que ver con la tuya.-se disculpo mirándolo con sinceridad. -Tú y yo no somos iguales.-

Dean asintió sin responder mientras la conversación de la mesa volvía, esta vez hablando de estudios y futbol, y él seguía pensando si esa última frase no era un insulto… ¿Porque en su mente sonaba así?

()

Después de cenar y ayudar a recoger los platos volvió al comedor para despedirse.

-Voy a acostarme, estoy molido. A sido un placer conocerles señores Singer.-les dijo educado. Después besó en la mejilla a sus padres.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Sam a tu habitación y veis una película?-sugirió su madre sonriendo.

Dean pensó rápidamente en una excusa cuando la voz de Sam llegó del sofá.

-No gracias Marie. Me apetece acabar con esto.-vio un libro asomarse por encima de la parte de atrás del sofá, él debía estar tumbado ya que no se le veía.

Encerró los ojos ante el rechazo del chico, era un puto antisocial, eso es lo que era. Él tenía razón no eran iguales. Estaba claro que le caía fatal, aunque a él no le importaba lo que ese tio pensase.

()

()

Sin embargo al día siguiente, mientras bebía unas cervezas en Peggy´s con los chicos recordó la conversación de la noche anterior., en realidad había estado pensando en ello bastante.

-Chicos.-llamó. -¿Vosotros creéis que la gente nos trata distinto?-preguntó en voz baja para que

nadie les oyese.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Eliot sin entender poniendo cara de póker. No podía pedirle mucho, había pasado la noche follándose a la co capitana del equipo de animadoras.

-¿Distinto cómo?-preguntó Jack mirándolo con curiosidad mucho más despejado.

-Ya sabes…que nos siguen el rollo… como a los locos…aunque no tengamos razón…-le daba un poco de cosa pero sabía que sus amigos no iban a contárselo a nadie.

-Pues claro.-respondió Jack después de unos segundos.

-¿Y?-preguntó Eliot sin verle el punto.

Dean se quedó unos instantes callado.

-Y nada solo pensaba. Ya sabes…-contestó.

-¿No me dirás que nunca te habías dado cuenta?-inquirió Jack.

-Sí, claro. Todo el mundo nos admira y quiere lucirse a nuestro lado…pero nunca lo he visto como algo negativo.-confesó dándole un trago a la cerveza.

-Porque no tiene nada negativo. Nos follamos a todas las tias que queremos y vamos a todas las fiestas…estamos en el centro de todo. Todos quieren ser como nosotros.-contestó Eliot sonriendo guiñándole un ojo a una chica que pasaba por allí, esta enrojeció pero sonrió.

-Todos no.-contestó sin darse cuenta rápidamente.

Eliot parpadeo antes de sonreír. -Hazme caso, todos. Y quien diga que no miente porque tiene envidia.-contestó con arrogancia.

Jack negó con la cabeza, bebiendo su cerveza. Las frases de Singer volvieron a su cabeza con rapidez.

-No es verdad. Si no fuese porque vosotros estáis en el equipo, yo lo habría dejado ya hace mucho tiempo.-comentó como si nada Jack.

Dean y Eliot se miraron estupefactos antes de mirarle a él.

-No hablas enserio.-musitó Eliot mirando alrededor para ver que nadie les estaba mirando.

Jack dejó la cerveza mirándole con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿No me diréis que vosotros os sentís a gusto con todo esto siempre? ¿Siendo el centro de todo?-preguntó.

Eliot asintió con la cabeza sin dudar.

-¿Enserio? Pues yo no. En ocasiones está bien, ir a fiestas…pero estar todo el rato pendiente de lo que hacemos y decimos para no meter la pata…no se…si no fuera por vosotros…no me merecería la pena. Me gusta el futbol, pero no tanto. Es un poco penoso tener que esconderme para ir al cine a ver una película de fantasía para que nadie se entere de que me gusta y cantar en mi casa para que nadie sepa que lo hago.-opinó él con sinceridad.

Dean asintió mirándole. Entendía en parte lo que quería decir. Su amigo adoraba el cine y solía arrastrarlos a ver pelis del estilo el señor de los anillos cada vez que se estrenaba una. Pero acostumbraban a ir hasta la ciudad ya que no quedaría muy bien que la gente supiera que era un friki de las películas. Tenía muy buena voz cuando cantaba pero nunca lo hacía con más publico que ellos por la misma razón que lo del cine. Por no arruinar su reputación.

-Tio…-protestó Eliot indignado. -¿Y qué prefieres? ¿Ser un friki de esos que tienen solo amigos por internet?-

Jack le sorprendió riéndose. -No idiota, preferiría ser un chico normal, con amigos normales y poder ir al cine y cantar y…hacer cualquier cosa que me apetezca sin consecuencias sociales.- confesó dejándolos de piedra.

-¿Tio que te fumaste? Te sentó mal la maria. -musitó Eliot sin dar crédito haciendo que este se riese.

-Vamos fuera.-ofreció Dean señalando la puerta con la cabeza, no podían arriesgarse a que alguien les oyese.

-Eh ¿A dónde vais?-susurró una de las animadoras echándoles los brazos al cuello a Jack, mimosa.

-Dean…-dijo Ashley a su espalda con coquetería.

Él ignoró la llamada mientras Jack se quitaba a la chica de encima y salían fuera.

-A eso me refiero. El sexo está bien…mejor que bien…pero tio…¿No os cansáis nunca de decir siempre las misma frases…de que todos sean tan complacientes…de no saber nunca lo que piensan de nosotros?-comentó echando a andar calle arriba.

Dean se mantuvo callado pero Eliot protestó.

-¿Pero qué coño dices? Todos nos adoran…somos ganadores…triunfadores..-espetó levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

-Tio… ¿No pensarás de verdad que le gustamos a todo el mundo? Ni tú eres tan capullo. ¿Crees que a Samuels o a Richardson les caemos bien? ¿Enserio?-preguntó ralentizando el paso.

-Bueno no…vale. Pero ellos no…-

-No quiero decir que les caigamos mal a todos. Pero su amistad no es sincera y lo sabéis. Si ahora mismo entráramos en ese local y le contáramos a alguien un secreto mañana lo sabría todo el instituto. Pero si para hablar de nuestras cosas tranquilos, hemos tenido que salir fuera.-les dijo con indignación señalando el local.

Dean no dijo nada pero interiormente le dio la razón. Siempre que hablaban de cosas privadas lo hacían lejos de todo el mundo.

-Tranqui Eli. Solo es mi opinión-le dijo a su amigo echándole un brazo por los hombros. -Tú eres la excepción. No hay nadie que te conozca y no caiga a tus pies.-vaciló.

Eliot se rió negando con la cabeza. -Vamos al super, esta noche voy a jugar a la Play y quiero redbull para estar despierto.-indicó Eliot señalando el supermercado que estaba al otro lado del aparcamiento para relajar el ambiente.

Nada más entrar al parking oyeron una música, no estaba alta pero casi no había coches fuera y se oía bastante.

Jack miró emocionado a su alrededor buscando la fuente del sonido. -¿Quién coño escucha esto en este pueblo de mierda?-preguntó en voz baja.

La respuesta la tenían a un lado del parking. Singer metía dos bolsas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta con la puerta delantera abierta por la que salía la música.

-Tio que bien suena eso.-dijo Jack sin dudar acercándose.

El y Eliot se miraron sorprendidos siguiéndole. Jack casi nunca hablaba con desconocidos.

Sam se dio la vuelta para ver quien hablaba, con gesto desconfiado en la cara.

-Thirty second to mars. Mola. ¿Es el nuevo disco?-preguntó llegando al coche Jack.

Sam sonrió ampliamente, algo más relajado. - El nuevo single, Up in the air. Faltan tres semanas para el estreno del disco nuevo.-le dijo.

- No sabía que había nueva canción, estuve fuera con el equipo. Me lo bajare en cuanto llegue a casa. ¿Viste los videos del acústico en los Angeles? Una pasada.-dijo Jack sin perder su sonrisa.

-Sí, fui a un concierto hace unos meses y fue una pasada. -reconoció el alto.

-No jodas. ¿Fuiste a un concierto? Tuvo que ser increíble suenan de lujo en directo. ¿No?-preguntó su amigo emocionado.

-Aunque no te lo creas, suenan mucho mejor en acústico que en el disco. La voz de Jared Leto es una pasada en directo.-reconoció Sam apoyándose en la puerta con gesto indolente, una vez guardada la compra.

-Joder, que envidia.-se quejó Jack poniendo un gracioso gesto de contrariedad. Sam sonrió con sinceridad subiéndose al coche.

-Si estás interesado hice videos del concierto. Puedo pasártelos.-se ofreció arrancando el coche ablando por la ventanilla abierta.

-Tio eso sería genial.-dijo emocionado acercándose a la ventanilla, sin creérselo. -Soy Jack Leders, por cierto.-se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

-Sam Singer.-le dijo sonriendo estrechándosela.

-¿Te vienes a tomarte unas cervezas?-le invitó.

-Gracias pero ahora tengo prisa, quizá en otro momento. Si te parece el lunes puedo pasártelos en un pendrive.-

-Claro tio. Te debo una cerveza. ¿Vale? Nos vemos el lunes.-se despidió separándose del coche.

Sam le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras salía del parking.

Dean estaba boquiabierto. Él tenía claro que a Singer le caía mal por jugar en el equipo, por ser popular… pero ahí estaba Jack. Un par de frases y parecían colegas de toda la vida. Se lo había ganado en cuestión de segundos. Estaba flipando.

-¿Pero qué diablos acaba de pasar?-preguntó Eliot a su lado de mal humor.

-Chicos vamos.-les llamó Jack contento para que siguiesen yendo hacía el super.

()

Espero que os guste.  
Besitos  
Alexía.  
Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi


	3. HUMORES EXTRAÑOS

Como os dije por Twitter hoy toca capítulo nuevo. Para saber cómo van los capítulos podéis encontrarme en Twitter como AlexiRinaldi.

Miles de besos.  
Espero vuestros comentarios.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 3 Humores extraños**_

El buen humor de Jack perduró toda la semana.

Fiel a su palabra a la hora de la comida, del lunes, fue a buscar a Singer y ya no volvió durante esa hora y tampoco acudió a la hora libre de después, que era cuando aprovechaban para hablar de sus cosas.

Cuando apareció estaba todavía de mejor humor que antes de haberse ido. Hablando maravillas del que al parecer era su nuevo amigo. Era una situación extraña y sin precedentes ya que a Jack en general, le costaba muchísimo relacionarse de verdad con la gente, usualmente ellos eran los que rompían el hielo por él.

El martes y el jueves tampoco apareció durante la hora de la comida, el miércoles por la tarde después del partido se fue con él en vez de ir a la cafetería de siempre a tomar algo con ellos.

Ya era viernes, y la situación entre los tres amigos no estaba tensa…estaba lo siguiente. Si esa reciente amistad a él le ponía de mal humor…Eliot era un verdadero huracán.

Estaban siendo algo egoístas…lo sabía pero no podía evitar sentirse muy cabreado cada vez que oía en boca de Jack el nombre de Singer. Eliot era todavía más posesivo que él con Jack… así que previsiblemente aquello le afectaba mucho más que a él.

Habían entrenado una hora para calentar, y ahora estaban jugando un amistoso contra un instituto cercano.

Eliot estaba desquitando todo su enfado contra los oponentes, hacía placajes durísimos corriendo de un lado a otro del campo buscando a quien placar. Ese día el resto del equipo de ataque no tuvo apenas trabajo, el lo hizo prácticamente todo.

El resultado no le sorprendió en absoluto. El marcador del equipo contrario estaba a cero, ya que Eliot cortó todos sus intentos de jugada.

-Bien hecho, Ness. Así tienes que jugar en el próximo partido y volveremos a hacernos con el premio este año.-le felicitó el entrenador en el vestuario, palmeándole la espalda. -Buen trabajo tu también Winchester, esas últimas jugadas fueron impresionantes. Sigue así, formáis un tándem perfecto.-

Dean asintió con la cabeza sin prestarle demasiada atención, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Eliot quitarse la camiseta, un feo moratón estaba apareciendo a lo largo de su hombro derecho. Si le salía tan rápido era porque lo había castigado en exceso. Otro igual de grande estaba apareciéndole en el abdomen. Estaba claro, su amigo llevaba extralimitándose toda la semana y empezaba a pasarle factura.

-Eliot.-lo llamó al salir de la ducha, ya que solo quedaban ellos dos.

-¿Qué?-respondió él malhumorado, poniéndose los vaqueros.

-Tio, tienes que aflojar un poco. Llevas toda la semana matándote haciendo ejercicio, en los últimos entrenamientos has hecho entradas durísimas, y eso sin contar hoy… los otros jugadores acabaron por apartarse de tu camino para que no los placases.-habló con calma y prudencia ya que por la cara de Eliot supo que quería asesinar a alguien, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cómo tenía que hablar con él para que no estallase.

-Ese es mi trabajo, Dean. Despejar el camino para que tú puedas hacer tus jugadas y ganar el partido.-replicó guardando las cosas en su mochila con brusquedad.

Dean negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía su pantalón.

-Se trata de abrirme paso, no de romperles las costillas a los miembros del equipo contrario y lesionarte a ti en el proceso.-apuntó sin perder la tranquilidad.

Eliot le lanzó una mirada amenazadora e intensa.

-Nadie ha salido herido.-le aseguró con voz tensa.

-Pero podría salir, ya sé que las cosas con Jack no están muy bien…pero yo estoy aquí… si tienes algún problema ya sabes donde estoy.-le dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver como se ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas deportivas con movimientos bruscos.

-No me pasa nada. Me voy.-respondió apretando los dientes y poniéndose la camiseta rápidamente.

-¿Nos vemos en Peggy´s en una hora?-preguntó sin dejar de observarlo.

-No, estoy ocupado.-le dijo agarrando la mochila y dándose la vuelta.

Jack entró por la puerta en ese momento, evitando que Eliot pudiese salir.

-Hola tios. Se me olvidaron las llaves del coche en la taquilla. ¿Vais a la fiesta de Aaron?-les preguntó de buen humor. Su cara se llenó con un gesto extrañado al ver que Eliot se había dado la vuelta.

-¿Tu vas a ir?-preguntó Dean queriendo desviar su atención para no enfadar más a su amigo, que parecía a punto de explotar.

-Sí, aunque supongo que llegaré tarde, quedé con Sam a tomar algo ahora y no se ha qué hora acabaremos.-le dijo despreocupado. -Eliot.-empezó a decir quedando cortado cuando Eliot pasó delante de él como una exhalación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?-se indignó Jack, mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

Dean lo miró fijamente. -Tú sabrás.-se limitó a decir.

Jack le lanzó una mirada desconcertada. -¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?-preguntó sin dar crédito.

-No se…solo adivino…pero a lo mejor tiene que ver con que llevas toda la semana pasando de nosotros.-se limitó a decirle.

Jack puso cara de incredulidad.

-Yo no paso de vosotros.-se defendió.

-No a propósito supongo. Pero esta semana casi no te hemos visto, te has pasado la semana por ahí perdido.-aclaró.

-No me la pasé por ahí, estaba con Sam.-informó poniéndose de mal humor.

-Ya.-no quería discutir con Jack ahora, estaba cansado y quería irse a casa, ya no le apetecía ir a ningún lado.

Jack lo miró fijamente. -¿Esto es por Sam, porque he faltado un par de veces a la hora de la comida? ¿Por eso Eliot lleva toda la semana sin hablarme?-

Dean se encogió de hombros.-No lo sé. Habla con él.-

-Ahora estoy hablando contigo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no puedo tener amigos fuera del equipo?-preguntó enfadado.

Levantó las manos en gesto de paz.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras Jack. Lo que le molesta, a lo mejor, es que por estar con tu nuevo amigo has dejado a los antiguos.-aventuró con voz calmada.

-Yo no he dejado a nadie.-dijo alzando un poco la voz. -Os pregunte el jueves si queríais venir y me dijisteis que no. Vosotros pasasteis de mí, no yo de vosotros. Podríais intentar conocerle por lo menos, me cae bien. Yo intento llevarme bien con todos vuestros amigos, incluso con vuestras novias. Y para una vez que vosotros tenéis que hacer lo mismo por mí…os cabreáis y ni siquiera me contáis lo que pasa. Que os den a los dos.-acabó largándose dando un portazo.

Dean se pasó una mano por la cara con cansancio. Si ya lo decía él…hablar siempre era una mala idea.

()

Después de hablar sobre tácticas con el entrenador y el segundo entrenador volvió a casa, todavía era muy temprano pero no le importaba, estaba machacado y lo único que quería era cenar una de las deliciosas comidas de su madre y tirarse en el sofá a ver una peli.

-Mamá estoy en casa.-anunció dejando la mochila. -Ganamos el partido, estoy deseando tirarme en el sofá y comer algo.-

-No está.-le contestó la voz de Singer desde dentro del salón. Estaba sentado cómodamente en una esquina del sofá, leyendo un libro, con la tele apagada. -Tu madre y la mía han ido al supermercado, volverán dentro de un rato.-le dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

Dean se quedó callado mirándolo. Otra vez volvía a estar en chándal y camiseta. Por su manera de estar se notaba que se encontraba cómodo, como si llevase mucho tiempo en su casa.

-¿Hacen esto muy a menudo?-preguntó malhumorado, tenía a Singer hasta en la sopa. Era el colmo ya. De repente tuvo unas ganas enormes de pegar a algo.

-Todos los viernes desde que vivimos aquí.-respondió sin quitar la mirada del libro.

Dean chasqueó la lengua yendo a la cocina, cogió una coca- cola de la nevera y pasó por la sala para subir a su cuarto.

-¿No querías tumbarte en el sofá? -preguntó el otro. -Puedo cambiarme de sitio, no me importa.-ofreció sin mirarle pero con educación.

-No hace falta.-contestó molesto subiendo por la escalera.

-Espera.-le dijo cuando había subido dos escaleras. ¿Podemos hablar?-le preguntó con cierta timidez acercándose a la escalera.

-¿Sobre qué?-inquirió despistado. No se esperaba que el chico hablase con él.

-Sobre Jack. Estuve con él hace un rato y me contó lo que pasó después del partido.-tanteo con incomodidad.

-No te metas en nuestros asuntos.-le amenazó dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

-Son mis asuntos también, si por mi culpa dejáis de hablarle a Jack.-le espetó mirándole mal.

-Nadie le ha dejado de hablar. Y no son tus asuntos, son nuestros asuntos y tu no perteneces a nuestro grupo.-soltó bruscamente.

Sam entrecerró los ojos con furia, mirándolo mal. -Como si yo quisiera formar parte de tu patético sequito.- escupió lanzándole cuchillos con la mirada. - No se trata de mí, se trata de Jack.-

-No, se trata de ti. Única y exclusivamente de ti. Desde niños siempre hemos estado juntos y nunca nos habíamos enfadado, pero ahora gracias a ti, Eliot ni siquiera mira a Jack a la cara. ¿De qué vas? No es nuestra culpa que tú seas antisocial, no se puede ir por ahí metiendo bronca entre amigos de todo la vida. Búscate un amigo y si no lo encuentras, que no lo en comprarás, cómprate uno. -replicó muy cabreado.

Sam se le quedó mirando con una mirada de perpleja incredulidad.

-Sabía que eras un capullo, pero no sabía que también eras un pésimo amigo. Yo no soy el problema, el problema sois vosotros que os enfadáis con el porqué tiene una nueva persona en su vida. El puede hablar con quien quiera. No es de vuestra propiedad, madurar de una puta vez.-le espetó con desprecio, entrando en la sala rápidamente, salió al instante poniéndose la chaqueta y saliendo por la puerta dando un portazo.

Dean subió a su habitación a grandes zancadas cabreadísimo, dispuesto a descargar su mala leche jugando a la PlayStation.

"¿De qué iba ese idiota? ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así?"

A la media hora de jugar y despotricar, su madre entró por la puerta de su cuarto sin llamar y cara de enfado.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Sam?-reclamó.

-Nada.-respondió alarmado ante la posibilidad de que el otro se hubiese chivado.

-Dean…-le advirtió colocando las manos en las caderas. -Desde que los Singer están aquí, Sam nunca ha faltado un viernes. Y ahora, curiosamente el día que estáis los dos a solas se va a su casa, diciendo que se encuentra mal. -le reprochó enfadada.

-Mamá…-empezó.

-No.-espetó señalándolo con el dedo amenazadoramente. -Escúchame atentamente quiero a Sam en esta casa para la hora de la cena y sin excusas.-

-Mamá.-protestó indignado por la forma en que le estaba tratando. Ya no era un niño.

-Dean.-le dijo su madre acercándose a la cama con gesto serio. -Recuperar a una amiga como Ellen es de lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchos años. No me lo estropees por favor.-

El tono de su madre, medio serio medio suplicante caló en el quitándole todo el enfado de golpe…aún así no iba a ceder con facilidad.

-Tienes más amigas, muchas amigas.-señaló no sin razón ya se su madre era una mujer muy popular y apreciada.

Su madre suspiró sentándose a su lado. -Cariño…Ellen es distinta, es como yo. Es más una hermana que una amiga, es la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre desee. Lo pasé fatal cuando se fue y no ha pasado ni un día en que no me acuerde de ella, tenerla aquí…es un regalo. Un milagro.-le confió mirándolo fijamente.

El tono sentido de su madre le llegó a dentro haciéndole sentir mal por ser el causante de su pesar. Le echó el brazo sobre los hombros para consolarla.

-Además no es solo Ellen. Tu padre y Bobby se llevaban de fabula y sabes lo difícil que es caerle bien a tu padre de verdad. Pero son tal para cual, bromean, se divierten…-argumentó mirándole con esperanza.

- Sam es un chico encantador, de verdad que lo es, sé que no os caéis bien pero él ha prometido hacer el esfuerzo por Ellen y por mí y espero que mi hijo sea capaz de hacer lo mismo. Tú no pasas mucho tiempo en casa, así que no te molestará demasiado. Por favor, cariño. Yo nunca te pido nada…haz esto por mí.-oír la suplica en la voz fue el golpe de gracia para su remordimiento.

-Lo intentaré mama. Te lo prometo.-lo decía de verdad, sus padres siempre estaba ahí para él, yendo a verle a los partidos, acompañándolo a sus actividades extraescolares, apoyándolo en todo lo que hacía. Si para ellos aquello era importante el podía hacer un esfuerzo…por mucho que Singer lo sacase de quicio.

-Gracias cariño.-le dijo besándole en la mejilla con una suave sonrisa. -Sabía que no me ibas a fallar.-

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía la puerta con decisión.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Verdad? Vas a coger el coche, ir a su casa, disculparte y volver aquí con el…y todo eso antes de la hora de cenar.-le amenazó girándose y tirándole un papel antes de salir por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Dean soltó un bufido dejándose caer hacía atrás. Mierda. Estúpida culpabilidad.

Miró la bola de papel que su madre le había lanzado, era una dirección.

Mierda, ahora iba a tener que arrastrarse delante de Singer. Decidido a acabar con aquella porquería para volver a su cuarto, cogió la chaqueta y condujo hasta su casa sin dejar de repetirse una y otra vez que aquello lo hacía por sus padres.


	4. NUEVO COMIENZO

Como os dije por Twitter hoy toca capítulo nuevo. Para saber cómo van los capítulos podéis encontrarme en Twitter como AlexiRinaldi.

Miles de besos.  
Espero vuestros comentarios.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 4 Nuevo comienzo **_

La casa de los Singer era una casa blanca muy parecida a la suya, dos plantas, una valla, unas escaleras que daban a un amplio porche y un bonito jardín.

Las luces del porche estaban encendidas, traspasó la valla y caminó por el jardín, subió al porche maldiciendo su suerte y llamó a la puerta.

-Un momento.-oyó la voz de Singer desde dentro.

-Buenas…-el saludo y la sonrisa del moreno se congeló al ver quién era. -¿Qué demonios quieres?-le espetó.

De puta madre. Aquello no iba a ser fácil pero él no iba a alterarse.

-A buscarte para que vengas a cenar a mi casa.- respondió auto calmándose.

Sam lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

-¿Vas a disculparte?-

Dean lo miró indignado. -No, porque iba a disculparme. Yo no hice nada, solo te puse las cosas claras.-

Sam negó con incredulidad.

-¿Las cosas claras? ¿Enserio? ¿Eso es lo que crees que hiciste? Eres patético.-le espetó cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Patética tu puta madre.-gritó fuera de sí. No sabía qué era lo que Singer tenía pero realmente lo afectaba de una forma especial.

-Que te den por el culo.-bramó Sam desde dentro.

Se dio la vuelta furioso y volvió al coche para intentar calmarse, respirando profundamente.

Si volvía a casa sin el chico su madre iba a cabrearse de verdad y si su padre se enteraba… Joder. Masculló con furia dándole un manotazo al volante.

Regresó al porche intentando calmarse, así no iba a arreglar nada.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta sin que nadie le contestase. Con cada llamada se iba cabreando más y más. ¿Quién se creía que era para ignorarle de esa manera?

-Singer sé que estás ahí. Abre.- vociferó cabreado golpeando la puerta con ganas.

-Deja de dar golpes Neandertal. ¿Quieres que los vecinos llamen a la policía? Estás dando todo un espectáculo, van a venir todos los vecinos.- gritó Sam enfurecido desde el otro lado pero sin abrir.

-¿Y a mí que me importa? Que vengan.- gritó igual de alto.

Sam abrió la puerta como una tromba, plantándole cara.

-A mí sí me importa, gilipollas.-gritó sin amedrentarse.

Dean apretó los puños con rabia. -¿A quién llamas gilipollas, estúpido de mierda?- vociferó dándole un empujón en el hombro.

-A un gilipollas.-bramó empujándolo del pecho. -Gilipollas.-repitió escupiendo el insulto.

-Serás…-gritó haciéndole un placaje y tirándolo al suelo del porche.

Se notaba que Sam si había jugado al futbol americano porque aunque consiguió tirarlo al suelo, por la sorpresa, el otro le hizo una llave para quedar encima e inmovilizarlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron rodando por el suelo pero de repente el moreno se le echó encima, inmovilizándolo sentándose sobre su estómago y levantando el puño para estamparle un puñetazo.

Sus ojos se encontraron de repente, haciéndolo consciente de lo ridículo de la situación. Estaba encima de un tio, a punto de darse de golpes y todo por una tontería.

Dean pareció pensar lo mismo porque su cara de cabreo pasó a una de desconcierto. Los dos se miraran fijamente…antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

-Tio.-dijo Sam quitándose de encima y sentándose con la espalda contra la barandilla para recobrar el aliento mientras Dean hacía lo mismo contra la pared de la casa. -Es lo más estúpido que he hecho en mucho tiempo.-comentó pasándose las manos por la cara y echándose el pelo hacía atrás.

-Nos estamos portando como dos capullos. ¿Cierto?-le dijo todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Juraría que sí... Mira Winchester yo no quiero formar problemas. Jack me cae genial, es increíble pero definitivamente si mi presencia es un problema…me apartaré de él. Cuando me llamó hoy vi que estaba tocado…y no quiero ser la causa que separe a tres grandes amigos.-dijo el chico solemnemente.

Dean no había dejado de mirarle en ningún momento, calibrando la sinceridad de sus palabras. Era sincero, estaba claro. Ahora se sentía como un idiota. Le había cogido rabia todavía no sabía porque…pero parecía un buen tio.

-Somos como hermanos. Llevamos toda la vida juntos.-dijo con voz tranquila, sin querer definirse.

Sam le miró asintiendo con la cabeza y poniendo cara de pena.

-Mira sé que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo. Llegas del verano y me encuentras en tu casa cada semana, invadimos tu intimidad cada viernes y…te robo a tu mejor amigo. Hablaré con Jack y me echaré a un lado.-afirmó seriamente.

Dean negó con la cabeza. -No tio. Que va. Eliot y yo tenemos que aprender a compartir. A Jack le cuesta un poco hacer amigos y supongo que nos hemos acostumbrado a ser los únicos. Está claro que le caes bien…por lo que ha dicho estos días, compartís varios intereses que Eliot y yo no compartimos. Tenías razón, no somos sus dueños, tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera. -

Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Seguro? -

-Totalmente, aunque yo que tu daría a Eliot más tiempo…si no quieres acabar con la cabeza separada del cuerpo.-le aconsejo con una sonrisa canalla.

Sam le devolvió la sonrisa radiante.

-Guay…-respondió asintiendo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Es que tengo curiosidad.-pidió Dean más relajado.

-Claro, seguro.-

-¿Dónde comes a la hora de la comida y que comes? Porque nunca te he visto comprar nada que no sea agua.-llevaba semanas dándole vueltas y todavía no había resuelto el misterio.

Sam le sorprendió riéndose a carcajadas y haciéndole sonreír a su vez.

-Aprovecho el buen tiempo para comer fuera, al sol. Me llevo la comida de casa porque en la cafetería es casi todo de plato y los bocadillos tienen un pan asqueroso.- reconoció de buen humor.

Dean asintió poniendo cara de entender, la comida de la cafetería era un asco. A veces se había visto tentado a llevar algo de casa pero no quería hacer el ridículo así que se contenía.

-¿Te parece si volvemos a mi casa y damos cuenta de la ensalada de patatas que hace tu madre?-ofreció levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

-Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser.-contestó Sam desde el suelo.

Dean lo miró extrañado. -Creía que lo habíamos solucionado.-

Sam le sonrió desconcertándolo. -Y lo hemos hecho, pero mi madre no ha hecho ensalada de patatas hoy.-informó.

Dean se rio volviendo a tenderle la mano, que esta vez sí, aceptó.

-Bueno, pues infórmame. ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?-preguntó de buen humor sin saber muy bien porque, mirando como abría la puerta, cogía la chaqueta y cerraba con llave.

-Hoy tocaba comida italiana, espaguetis con carne de tu madre, pan de ajo de la mía y en teoría a mí me tocaba hacer ensalada caprise que se hace de rodajas finas de tomate, mozzarella fresca y albahaca.-le comentó.

-Bien, pues será mejor que volvamos antes de que mi madre venga con la caballería.-dijo no sin razón entrando en el coche.

-¿Te obligó tu madre?-preguntó Sam riendo imaginando que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

-Más o menos…- respondió sonriendo.

-Haber si adivino…Te pidió que hagas el esfuerzo de llevarte bien conmigo.-asintió al ver como asentía. -A mí me pidieron lo mismo.-reconoció.

-Ya van a ser muchas personas empeñadas en que nos tratemos.-señaló Dean.

-Eso parece. -concedió Sam.

Dean pensó que por la gente que quería…bien podía hacer el esfuerzo. Además realmente no está tan mal.

-¿Te van los videojuegos?-preguntó al parar en un semáforo. Lo mejor era empezar por algo que pudiesen tener en común.

Sam soltó una carcajada. -Tio, ¿A quién no le gustan los videojuegos?-

Dean no dijo nada, pero en honor a la verdad pensaba que Sam no era del perfil de los videojuegos, siempre que lo veía tenía un libro en la mano.

-¿A qué juegas?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno un poco de todo, cualquier Resident evil porque es mi favorito, Tom Raider, Final Fantasy…en ese rollo de aventura o miedo, a veces también juego al Silence Hill. -le explicó entusiasmado.

Dean le echó varias miradas mientras hablaba.

-¿Nada de Tekken o World of Warcraft? -eran sus juegos favoritos.

-Juego de vez en cuando al Tekken pero el Warcraft no me gusta nada.-le contestó.

-¿Play 3 o Xbox?-quizá estaba exagerando un poco con lo de hacer preguntas pero tenía curiosidad.

-Tengo las dos y la Wii. También Psp y alguna de las antiguas de Nintendo para jugar al Mario Bross.-le dijo emocionado.

Dean enarcó una ceja al escucharle.

-Puedes decirlo… soy muy friki…super friki.-anunció el sonriendo todo hoyuelos.

Dean sonrió sin darse cuenta. -Y te encanta ser friki.-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Es la era del friki.-contestó riéndose con un tono chulesco, como si le estuviese diciendo que era Superman, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

-Cristo…de verdad lo eres.-vocalizó entre risas.

Al final cuando llegaron la cena ya estaba hecha y sus padres sentados en el salón viendo la tele.

Al margen de que hubiese solucionado todo con Sam, supo que había merecido la pena ir a buscarle cuando vio las sonrisas radiantes y sonrientes de los cuatro padres, cuando los vieron entrar riendo por la puerta de entrada.

-Ir lavaros las manos y venid a la mesa.-dijo su madre con una sonrisa radiante, esa que guardaba para cuando pasaba algo especial que la hacía muy feliz.

Cuando los dos pasaron por su lado hablando, su madre se giró y los abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo con fuerza y dificultad ya que eran más grandes y altos que ella.

-Gracias a los dos.-murmuró para que solo ellos le escuchasen. Besando a cada uno en la mejilla.

Los dejó ir mientras los dos sonrojados por el apuro iban al baño de abajo y se lavaban las manos volviendo a retomar su conversación de antes sobre una peli de acción que ambos habían visto.

Fue una de las mejores y más largas cenas que tuvo en toda su vida. Hablaron de futbol con sus padres descubriendo que a los dos les gustaba el equipo de los Rebels mientras que a sus padres les iban más los Dallas, así que pasaron parte de la comida aliándose para soltarles pullitas.

Sus madres, los pusieron en evidencia contando cosas de cuando eran pequeños, pasado el mal rato inicial todos acabaron riéndose.

La velada solo se dio por terminada después de que los seis, viesen una película en la televisión y se comieran todo el Tiramisú que Ellen y Marie habían cocinado.

()

Miles de besos.  
Espero vuestros comentarios.

Alexía.


	5. UNA SEMANA MAS

Bueno mis amores ya os lo dije por Twitter. Quiero que empecéis bien el fin de semana así que os traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Este capítulo fue muy graciosos de escribir y un poco autobiográfico, espero que os guste.

Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis encontrarme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi.

Miles de besos

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 5 Una semana más **_

El fin de semana pasó con normalidad, aunque la verdad es que estaba de mejor humor, así que, haciendo gala del mismo, fue a hablar con Eliot para intentar calmar las cosas y que todo pudiese solucionarse.

Primero se negó a escuchar nada que tuviese que ver con Sam, pero una vez le explico lo que Jack y el habían discutido, empezó a entrar en razón. Al fin y al cabo el tampoco quería arriesgarse a perder a su amigo.

Ese sábado por la noche, aburrido, fue a una fiesta. Antes de las doce ya se había follado a una de las animadoras que había entrado este año en el equipo, a las cuatro de la mañana, se tiró a Ashley, la capitana.

Pasó casi todo el domingo durmiendo hasta por la tarde. Pasó la tarde con sus padres en el sofá hablando y viendo la tele.

El lunes, nada más aparcar y salir del coche Jack se le echó encima para darle un gran abrazo, al parecer Sam le había llamado para contarle que las cosas con Dean se habían arreglado.

En la hora de la comida, Jack vino para invitarles, a comer fuera con Sam. A regañadientes, Eliot decidió ir pero él se quedó en la mesa con los demás, ya que Ashley le estaba acariciando la bragueta por debajo de la mesa, prometiéndole un final feliz.

El miércoles, Eliot y Jack volvieron a comer fuera con Singer, él no estaba en el comedor, estaba en el escobero recibiendo una mamada por cortesía de Rachel.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con la misma normalidad de cada año, entrenamiento, chicas, futbol, chicas, cervezas, chicas, clases, chicas… el viernes hubo una gran fiesta en la casa de uno del equipo…fue una gran fiesta, si señor… sobre todo para él, que acabó con dos tías de treinta años que vivían en la casa de al lado…si…sin duda una gran fiesta.

Pasó otra semana, y como siempre solía pasarle, día a día el aburrimiento y el tedio se fueron haciendo más y más presentes.

Estaba tan aburrido, que él viernes después del entrenamiento fue a directo a casa, a pesar de que había otra fiesta. No le apetecía nada.

Sonrió mientras aparcaba el coche en el garaje, sintiéndose aliviado.

-¿Mamá?-llamó con cautela entrando por la puerta de detrás en la cocina.

Su madre y Ellen estaban riéndose a carcajadas con los brazos llenos de harina y las caras ligeramente manchadas mirando a Sam, que tenía todo el pelo y la cara llenas de harina, a juzgar por la harina que todavía flotaba en el aire, debían de acabar de lanzarle el bol que había volcado en el suelo.

Este tosió mirándolo, estaba con el cuerpo doblado por la mitad echado hacía delante en una posición muy graciosa. Sintió la risa burbujeando en su pecho, pero se contuvo dejando la bolsa al lado de la puerta y cerrándola.

-Hola cielo, creía que ibas a una fiesta hoy.-le dijo su madre entre risas.

-Sí, pero no me apetecía, estoy cansado. Y al parecer aquí también hay una fiesta.-dijo de buen humor quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en la silla.

-Lo siento cariño.-murmuró Ellen pasándole un trapo a su hijo todavía riéndose. -Eso te pasa por reírte de nosotras. Hola Dean.-saludó mirándole.

Sam bufó limpiándose las manos con el trapo e incorporándose lentamente mientras se limpiaba la cara con mucho cuidado.

-Lo vuestro fue un accidente, lo mío lo hicisteis a posta. Malas madres… abusonas.-rumió justo cuando se incorporó… antes de caerle un montón de harina del pelo volviendo a ponerle perdido.

Los tres se echaron a reír al verle, y se rieron con más ganas al ver el adorable puchero que este hacía.

-Será posible…-protestó.

Dean se rio a carcajadas sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Tio… tú no te rías…podrías ayudarme contra ellas que estoy solo ante el peligro…-protestó Sam volviendo a hacer un puchero.

Incapaz de parar de dobló por la mitad riendo y riendo sin parar. ¿Cómo un tio tan enorme podía poner esa expresión de cachorro abandonado?

Sam se movió rápidamente hacia delante, tomando el paquete con harina que estaba sobre la isla de la cocina, con pasmosa facilidad, lo agarró del cuello y le volcó la bolsa sobre el pelo.

Dejó de reírse al momento, siendo su risa, remplazadas por las de sus madres y la de Sam que se tronchaban.

-Joder.-protestó empujándolo sin hacer mucha fuerza.

-Lema de la familia Singer. Si no ayudas en la defensa… participas en el ataque chaval, as pasado de civil a enemigo.-le espetó Sam con petulancia riéndose y limpiándose la cara.

Las dos mujeres volviendo a estallar en carcajadas.

-Bien hecho cariño.-felicitó Ellen.

Dean sonrió retirándose la harina con la mano de la cara. Así que esas teníamos…

Aprovechó que Sam tenía el trapo delante de la cara, le dio un golpecito en la rodilla para desequilibrarlo, provocando que cállese hacia delante, para evitarle el golpe, lo agarró del brazo tirando de él hacía así, haciendo que cállese de espaldas a poca velocidad.

-Lema de los Winchester, si tienes un enemigo, derrótalo. El gigante ha caído.-anunció con aire solemne levantando los brazos en señal de victoria. Sus madres empezaron a aplaudir y silbar, folloneras como niñas pequeñas.

-El príncipe mató al dragón. - gritaron las dos entre risas, vitoreándole agarradas la una a la otra como dos chiquillas.

-¿Tú eres el príncipe?-preguntó con sorna Sam desde el suelo, sin hacer amago de levantarse, viendo como seguía haciendo posturitas.

-No nene, ahora soy el rey.-anunció con chulería.

Sam le dio un golpe detrás de la rodilla y tiró de su brazo tirándolo al suelo.

Las dos mujeres se rieron sin control al verles tirados y desmadejados en el suelo.

-Vaya birria de rey, te iba mejor de príncipe. Acabó tu época dorada de una forma bastante patética.-le espetó riéndose.

Lejos de enfadarse se rio de buen humor. -¿Empezó la era del friki?-le preguntó riéndose dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Tú lo has dicho pequeño, tú lo has dicho.-contestó levantando el puño en señal de victoria.

La puerta que unía la cocina con el salón, se abrió apareciendo los padres de estos.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido?-preguntó John sonriendo al ver como se reían las dos y a ellos riéndose tirados en el suelo.

-Estamos de fiesta.-contestaron las dos a coro risueñas.

-¿Y que se celebra?-inquirió Bobby sonriendo al ver a su mujer y a su amiga tan radiantes.

-Que es la era del friki.-contestaron a coro.

Sam y Dean se rieron a enormes carcajadas en el suelo, mientras sus padres se miraban entre sí sin entender nada, pero riéndose también al ver como ellos se reían.

()

Después de levantarse y ayudar a sus madres a recoger un poco el desastre, fueron al baño a quitarse la harina.

-¿Te dejo una camiseta?-le preguntó a Sam de camino a su habitación mientras él paraba en el salón.

-No, no hace falta, siempre llevo una camiseta de repuesto en el coche.-le explicó recogiendo las llaves de su chaqueta y saliendo fuera.

Dean sonrió subiendo las escaleras. Por su padre él también era previsor, y llevaba una mochila en la parte trasera del coche, con varias cosas que podía necesitar, incluida una muda de recambio.

Decidió darse una ducha rápida ya que entre la harina y tirarse por el suelo estaba hecho un asco. Cogió un pantalón de deporte y entró al baño.

Diez minutos después, abría la puerta para encontrarse a Sam sentado contra la pared de enfrente con un libro.

-¿Por qué siempre que te veo llevas un libro en la mano? -le preguntó sin mala intención, pasándose una toalla por la cabeza. Iba sin camiseta y todavía había gotas de agua bajando por su pecho.

Sam se quedó paralizado durante una milésima de segundo.

Le encantaban sus ojos, lo tenían completamente fascinado, sobre todo cuando estaban en su casa, siempre tenían un brillo que en el instituto nunca veía. Hizo un barrido por su cara… ¿Y sus labios? Joder… nunca había visto unos labios tan apetecibles.

Él no era gay, pero tampoco se cerraba puertas, había estado con varias chicas. No muchas porque sinceramente el sexo no era una cosa que le volviese loco. Pero reconocía que Dean tenía la facultad de removerle el cuerpo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos… más le afectaba. Si Dean fuese otro tio probablemente tantearía el tema e intentaría liarse con él…pero siendo él, sabía que eso era imposible. Prácticamente a diario se comentaban cosas de su vida sexual. Estaba con varias chicas distintas a la semana así que no corría riesgo de que lo suyo fuese a más.

-Porque me aburro contigo y en algo tengo que emplear el tiempo.-le espetó para meterse con él levantándose y metiéndose en el baño para ducharse.

Dean se rió al escucharle. Sam era genial.

Una vez más la cena fue un buen momento. Al terminar, subieron a su cuarto.

Tenía una pantalla bastante grande para una habitación, DVD, videoconsola, una cama de matrimonio, escritorio, una estantería, un armario y baño propio.

Al parecer la de Sam era bastante parecida por lo que le dijo.

Jugaron a la consola durante dos horas hablando y comentando las jugadas, hasta que los padres de Sam le llamaron.

Fue una buena noche. Sí señor.

()

La semana pasó sin pena ni gloria. Hasta el viernes por la mañana.

Esa semana, habían adelantado el entrenamiento al jueves porque el entrenador no podía el viernes. Así que aprovechando el día de descanso, las animadoras habían organizado una fiesta para el equipo y su entorno en la que todos se quedarían a dormir.

Iba a ser una buena noche. Pensaba mientras tomaba los cereales sentado a la mesa con sus padres que charlaban sobre algo que habían leído en el periódico.

Dos cortos golpes sonaron en la puerta de detrás.

Su madre se levantó para abrirla enseguida.

-Cariño…-saludó con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta. -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-preguntó besando a Sam en las mejillas.

-Hola Marie. Buenos días a todos, que aproveche.-les deseo entrando. -Vengo a ver a John.-dijo sonriendo.

Marie le puso una taza con café delante de él en cuanto se sentó.

-¿Va todo bien, hijo?-preguntó John desconcertado.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-respondió moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia. -Vengo a invitarte a una cosita, bueno y a ti, Marie. A ti no te invito que no quiero hacerte pensar una excusa para escaquearte…sé que tus fines de semana siempre están ocupados.-le dijo de buen humor mirándolo un segundo, antes de volver la atención a sus padres que lo miraban con atención.

-John ¿No eras tú el que se reía de mi diciendo que no te creías que fuera un deportista hasta que me vieses jugar?-preguntó graciosillo.

Su padre se rio a carcajadas. -Sí, era yo.-

-Bueno pues voy a hacerte el honor de invitarte a verme jugar al béisbol hoy.-le dijo como si realmente lo estuviese invitando a algo importante.

Los dos adultos se rieron en consecuencia.

-¿Pero lo tuyo no era el futbol?-inquirió Dean despistado.

-Lo es, pero eso no hace que no pueda jugar a otra cosa. El equipo de mi barrio se ha quedado colgado por un jugador y me han pedido que les eche un cable. Es algo de andar por casa pero tú me pediste que te demostrase mis dotes atléticas, así que prepárate para que te deslumbre.-acabó abriendo los brazos contento.

Todos se rieron por la actitud chulesca de Sam que aunque fingida, era súper graciosa.

-Allí estaremos, no me lo perdería por nada. Llevaré un coche de bomberos para apartar a la gente cuando te abucheen.-dijo entre risas su padre.

-Oye...-protestó. -Marie, mama dice que podríamos cenar en nuestras casa para variar y que no puedes decir que no, porque saldrá antes del restaurante para prepararlo todo. -dijo levantándose y yendo hacía la puerta. - Gracias por el café. El partido, empieza a las cuatro en el parque de mi calle. No lleguéis tarde. -se despidió con la mano y desapareció tan pronto como había llegado.

-Este chico es…maravilloso.-dijo su madre negando con la cabeza.

-Tengo ganas de verle. Aunque no ganen será todo un espectáculo.-dijo su padre con una sonrisa en la cara.

()

()

A la hora de la comida, Rachel se acercó para susurrarle que la fiesta se hacía en casa de sus padres a las cinco y que la habitación de estos, tenía jacuzzi. Dean se limitó a sonreír, guiñándole el ojo. Ya tenía cama y compañía para la noche, tomó nota mental de parar a por una caja de preservativos.

-¿Dean irás a casa de Rachel directamente al salir del instituto?-le preguntó Eliot. -Será una fiesta genial, va a ir todo el mundo.-anticipó frotándose las manos.

-No lo sé todavía.-respondió sin definirse.

-Nosotros estaremos en mi casa, quiero enseñarle a Eliot mis nuevas canciones.-confió Jack en voz baja para que nadie le oyese. -Si quieres pásate. Iremos más tarde a la fiesta.-

Asintió continuando con la comida, tenía que ir a comprar algo antes de nada.

Cuando salió de clase fue a una farmacia y compró condones, viendo que era un poco temprano y no quería ayudar a montar nada para la fiesta, dio una vuelta con el impala. Al aparecer se había alejado demasiado, porque para cuando se fijó estaba en la casa de los Singer. Miró la hora, eran las cuatro y cuarto. Aparcó detrás del coche de su padre, frente a la casa, metió los condones en la guantera y fue a echar un vistazo movido por la curiosidad.

Al llegar a la esquina de la calle escuchó un gran jaleo. El campo de béisbol estaba rodeado por una alta valla metálica que separaba el campo de las gradas, que eran metálicas y tenían cuatro alturas.

No había mucha gente pero el ambiente era bastante animado, había gente con pequeñas pancartas para animar a sus hijos y grupos de niños que corrían chillando de un lado a otro. No había gente de su edad, más bien eran familias del barrio.

Mientras se acercaba localizó a su padre y a Bobby con su inseparable gorra, estaban sentados en la tercera fila en la esquina del campo cerca del banquillo, cada uno con un gran vaso de refresco que supuso estaría lleno de cerveza y a su madre con Ellen sentadas en el banco de abajo.

-Que empiece ya…que empiece ya…-empezó a corear una de las gradas de enfrente. Enseguida los cuatro adultos empezaron a palmear sumándose a la canción que enseguida fue imitada por el resto de los asistentes.

-Ey…-llamó al acercarse, ya que no lo habían visto.

-¿Cariño? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que te quedaban a dormir en casa de Eliot.-era cierto, eso era lo que ella creía. Le preguntó su madre sorprendida de verle.

-Ya, es que va a retrasarse y pensé venir a echar un vistazo.-comentó tranquilamente, mirando al campo que todavía estaba vacío.

-Genial.-aseguró su padre palmeándole el brazo contento. -Todavía no han empezado pero nosotros ya estamos preparados…-le dijo levantando el vaso que tal y como había pensado tenía cerveza. Se rio negando con la cabeza. -Sube.-le indicó echándose a un lado.

Cinco minutos después, sonaba un silbato y salían desfilando un montón de niños de entre diez y catorce años con brazaletes blancos o naranjas. Solo había cuatro mayores, dos mayores que parecían ir a la universidad y Sam con un tio de edad similar a la de los otros. No llevaban uniforme, cada uno iba vestido como quería, Sam llevaba un chándal y una camiseta. Así vestido se apreciaba su excelente forma físico.

-Pero si es un equipo de niños.-exclamó su padre manifestando sus pensamientos.

-Sí, es un torneo de barrio. Sam sustituye al hermano mayor de uno de los chicos. Los mayores también juegan para darle más emoción.-contesto Ellen risueña.

Sam los saludo con la mano al pasar, sonreía radiante, no parecía desanimado, más bien todo lo contrario.

Animó a los niños de su equipo, les gritó consejos y cuando llegó su turno, hice tres carreras lanzando la pelota súper lejos. Las universitarios las pasaron canutas y apenas lograron pisar una base. Sam era muy rápido, tenía buena vista y excelente coordinación. Realmente tuvo que ser un buen jugador de futbol.

No se aburrió nada durante el partido, hubo momentos memorables, como cuando Sam le hizo un gesto a John para que le mirara y por culpa de eso le marcaron un strike. O cuando para celebrar el partido, Sam dio una palmadita en la espalda de su escuálido compañero lanzándolo un par de metros hacia delante.

Otro gran momento, fue cuando después de hacer una carrera se puso a hacer una especie de baile y los niños al imitarle, lo hicieron tropezar cayendo al suelo y manchándolo de tierra, en cuanto cayó de culo su padre y Bobby empezaron a abuchearlo cantando: -Maaaanta…maaaanta…-por supuesto se unió más que dispuesto a la cancioncita.

Lejos de venirse abajo, Sam se levantó riéndose y les hizo un corte de manga, antes de volver a bailar con los pequeños, esta vez sin que nadie se cayese.

El final apoteósico, fue cuando Sam hizo la última carrera haciendo que el equipo ganase al contrario por el doble de puntos, se dejó caer de rodillas y al momento todos los niños del partido le saltaron encima aplastándolo.

Se lo pasó genial, tanto que le dolía la mandíbula de reírse y tanto que no se dio cuenta de que ya eran casi las seis y cuarto de la tarde. Pensó en irse a la fiesta, pero desechó la idea tan pronto llegó, iba a reírse de Sam el resto de la noche.

Después de despedirse de todos en el campo fue hasta las gradas, de las que ellos ya habían bajado.

-Felicidades cariño.-lo felicitaron las dos mujeres.

-Bien hecho hijo…nunca había visto a nadie caerse de culo tan bien.-se burló Bobby, riéndose.

-Vamos Bob no seas malo, si hay que felicitarlo por algo es por ese baile espasmódico de celebración ¿O te estaban mordiendo en el culo?- siguió su padre estallando en risas.

Sam los miró con malicia dando un paso hacia atrás antes de responder.

-¿Mira quién habla? Para que vosotros podáis bailar hay que echaros antes tres en uno y tener cerca una bombona de oxigeno.-se burló echando a correr mientras los otros dos le perseguían y ellos se reían a carcajadas.

Todos juntos fueron saliendo del campo hacía la casa, comentando el partido.

Su casa se parecía mucho a la suya solo que en la sala había un enorme sofá del tamaño de dos normales y que sus escaleras estaban al lado contrario.

Sam subió a ducharse mientras ellos iban al patio trasero a poner la mesa.

Cenaron perritos, chile y ensalada de patatas y después vieron grabaciones de partidos de futbol de Sam.

Se quedó realmente impresionado al verte, realmente había sido un jugador excepcional. Su equipo y él manejaban jugadas muy complicadas de un modo tan impecable que le dio envidia. Los Bulls jugaban bien, pero no sabía si hubiese podido ganarle.

El video también le mostro otra cosa, o más bien a otra persona.

A un Sam muy distinto, apenas sonreía y cuando lo hacía se veía como una pose, como antinatural. Siempre rodeado de gente pero al mismo tiempo tan distante…tan solo. Era un triunfador desde luego y por la cantidad de gente que llevaba carteles con su nombre el claro favorito…pero apenas podía reconocerle nada de esa enorme y sincera sonrisa… nada de esa atronadora risa…ninguno de sus caras graciosas…solo un modelo... ¿Se veía el de la misma forma?


	6. UNA DOSIS DE REALIDAD

Espero que disfrutéis mucho de este capítulo. Para estar al tanto de las novedades podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter AlexiaRinaldi.

Contarme que os pareció el capítulo.

Besos.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 6 Una pequeña dosis de realidad **_

Los pensamiento que había salido a la superficie durante en visionado de los partidos de Sam, se mantuvo en la retina todo el fin de semana.

El sábado por la mañana se despertó tarde a eso de las nueve, nada más sentarse frente al desayuno sonó el teléfono de casa.

-¿Cómo de cabreado estás?-preguntó nada más descolgar la voz de Jack.

-¿Por qué iba a estar cabreado?-respondió sin entender mientras se llenaba la boca de cereales.

-Quizá porque no fuimos a la fiesta de Rachel.-apuntó sorprendido.

Empezó a toser, atragantándose. Se había olvidado por completo de la fiesta y había dejado el móvil en el coche.

-Ya si…yo tampoco fui. Mis padre me liaron.-contestó cuando pudo respirar con normalidad.

-Ah…menos mal. -dijo Jack sorprendido y aliviado. -¿Estas castigado?-inquirió seguro de que esa era la razón por la que él dejaría de ir a una fiesta.

-No…que va. Simplemente estaba con haciendo cosas con ellos.-respondió sabiendo que no iba a preguntar más, ellos sabían que él se llevaba muy bien con sus padres y que solía dedicarles tiempo. -¿Y porque no fuisteis vosotros?-tenía curiosidad por saber que había llevado a Eliot a abandonar un polvo más que seguro.

-Pues un poco lo mismo que tu. Le enseñe a Eliot las nuevas canciones, jugamos a la Play un rato y vimos una peli después simplemente no nos apetecía.-le confesó sincero como siempre.

-Bueno no creo que nos hayan echado de menos.-aunque sabía que no era verdad probablemente todos se habrían dado cuenta y cuando abriese el móvil lo vería lleno de mensajes y llamadas, pero en honor a la verdad no le preocupaba demasiado. -Tengo que llamar a Eliot para decirle que tiene que venir a mi casa para hacer el trabajo de matemáticas.-anunció queriendo cambiar de tema.

-No hace falta, está aquí.-le contestó Jack de buen humor porque Dean no se hubiese enfadado.

-¿Sigue en tu casa?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, le estoy dando una paliza al Tekken.-anunció riendo antes de ponerse a hablar con Eliot.

-Dice que a las tres estará en tu casa.-

-Vale, te llamaremos al acabar para hacer algo.-le dijo antes de despedirse.

Eliot llegó puntual, le estuvo contando lo increíbles que eran las canciones nuevas de Steve y después de hablar otro rato se pusieron manos a la obra, la las cinco de la tarde ya habían terminado.

Enviaron un mensaje a Jack que les dijo que estaba tomando algo en un local del centro.

Les envió la dirección y les dijo que le esperasen fuera en media hora. Pero decidieron ir a buscarle de igual forma.

-¿Esa no es la camioneta de Evans?-le preguntó Eliot al salir de su camioneta y acercase a su coche.

-Creo que sí, a lo mejor quedaron a tomar algo.-aventuró sintiendo curiosidad.

Intercambiaron una mirada pensando si debían entrar o no.

Asintió con la cabeza saliendo del coche.

Al entrar se confirmó lo que había pensado al mirar el local desde fuera.

No era un local de gente de su edad. Había toda clase de clientela, mujeres charlando, hombres bebiendo cerveza en la barra, familias tomando la merienda.

Era un amplio local, echo en madera, con decoración rollo nativo mezclado con country. Más de la mitad estaba lleno de mesas cuadradas con sillas si estaban en el centro y con bancos si estaban contra la pared y la otra parte era una gran barra con zona de dardo y varias mesas de billar, por todo el local sonaba música country, le gusto en cuanto entro, parecía un sitio agradable.

-Mira allí están.-señaló Eliot a una mesa para cuatro donde se sentaban Sam y Jack quienes se reían de algo a carcajadas.

Se acercaron a la mesa sin ser percibidos hasta que estuvieron a su altura.

-Ey.-saludó Eliot anticipándose.

-Chicos. Creía que habíamos quedado en un rato.-dijo Jack sorprendido.

Sam los saludo con la mano todavía sonriendo.

-Lo hicimos, pero ya estábamos en el coche decidimos venir. Podemos beber algo todos juntos. ¿No?-respondió Eliot mirándole.

Dean le sonrió quitándose la chaqueta del equipo y dejándola sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Por supuesto.-

Si alguno de los cuatro llegó a pensar que estarían incómodos…nunca supieron lo equivocados que estaban. Encajaron bien desde el primer momento, guiados por Jack que rompió el hielo, este estaba tan contento con Eliot por su sugerencia, que parecía estar a punto de lanzarse sobre él como agradecimiento.

Se rieron contando batallitas, se metieron con los profesores, se burlaron de Sam por ir a matemáticas avanzadas y jugaron a los dardos, ni que decir que Eliot y Dean los barrieron. Pero fue igualmente divertido.

Enviaron mensajes a sus padres para avisar de que cenarían fuera y cenaron allí mismo, alitas, burritos y patatas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta eran ya las once de la noche.

-Hasta el lunes.-se despidieron Eliot y Jack por la ventanilla. Jack había venido con él pero Eliot había insistido en llevarle de vuelta a casa.

En un cómodo silencio, fueron de vuelta a por sus coches.

Los dos estaban sonrientes y relajados, realmente había sido una buena noche.

-Bueno…-murmuró Sam apoyándose en la puerta de su coche y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si…-dijo un poco descolocado. De repente, sin venir a cuento, le llegó con fuerza recuerdos de cuando tenía trece años y se quedaba a solas con una chica. Esa sensación de nervios en la boca del estomago, ese vértigo al chocar sus miradas…quiso pegarse a sí mismo un puñetazo por sus extraños pensamientos…pero al mismo tiempo no era capaz de apartar la mirada de sus increíbles, extraños y cambiantes ojos.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? El era Dean Winchester. Decidió romper el extraño momento pero por desgracia Sam se le adelantó.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.-musitó el chico esbozando una sensual y tímida sonrisa, bajando los ojos un momento al suelo y volviendo a mirarle con timidez.

Pese a lo desconcertante del gesto, no le pareció para nada inocente, raro o femenino. Le pareció atrayente y profundamente sexy.

Sus instintos sexuales despertaron de golpe, más que dispuestos ante lo que su mente registró como un recatado coqueteo por parte de Sam.

-Deberíamos repetirlo algún día.-respondió sin pensar por instinto, con un tono de voz una nota por debajo de su tono normal, se quedó sorprendido, era la voz que usaba cuando intentaba ligarse a alguna chica.

El aire pareció electrizarse entre ellos, se volvió pesado...como imantado. Miró a Dean a los ojos y se mordió los labios sin poder evitarlo…sus ojos parecían gemas, dos brillantes esmeraldas brillando incitadoramente en medio de la noche.

El ruido de sus llaves al caer al suelo rompió el extraño hechizo, acostumbrado a que las cosas se le cayesen de las manos cuando se ponía nervioso, dio dos rapidísimos pasos hacia delante y se agachó a por ellas…con lo que no contaba es con que Dean también se moviese para agarrarlas…de modo que cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró mirando directamente a la entrepierna del rubio, que estaba levemente abultada, parpadeó un segundo procesando la información antes de desviar la mirada a su cara.

Dean le sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo en lo que se había fijado, con una sonrisa creída mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se levantó abruptamente y le dio la espalda, deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Nos vemos.-le dijo a modo de despedida subiendo al coche y apresurándose en cerrar la puerta.

Dean se rió a carcajadas en cuanto lo vio doblar la esquina, la cara de Sam cuando le pillo mirándole el paquete no tenía precio.

Volvió a casa de muy buen humor, encontró a sus padres mirando la tele en sofá.

-Llegas pronto.-señaló su madre al verle.

Asintió con la cabeza dejando la chaqueta en la entrada.

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo? Llevas todo el fin de semana sin trasnochar. Empiezo a preocuparme.-se interesó su padre mirándolo.

-John no molestes a Dean.-protestó su madre.

-Que va. Simplemente tenía cosas mejores que hacer. -contestó pasando a la cocina.

-¿Qué cosas son esas? Porque verte un sábado por la noche en casa a esta hora es un milagro.-siguió picándolo su padre.

-Fui a tomar algo con Eliot y nos encontramos a Sam con Jack y nos quedamos todos a cenar juntos.-explicó saliendo con un refresco.

-¿Cenaste con Sam?-preguntó su madre con cara de estar encantada.

-Son Sam y con los chicos.-aclaró yendo hacía la escalera.

-¿Y qué tal lo pasasteis?-preguntó su padre con un tono despreocupado que no engaño a nadie. Estaba claro que tenían verdadero interés en que mejorase su trato con Sam.

-Bien.-contestó sin definirse más por hacerlos rabiar que por otra cosa.

()

()

El lunes se le había acumulado mucho trabajo, las animadoras estuvieron enfurruñadas con él durante primera hora por no haber ido a la fiesta. Por supuesto, ignoró sus tonterías consiguiendo que se les pasase el enfado en menos de veinte minutos.

A la hora de la comida, Eliot y Jack se fueron a comer con Sam, el se quedó en la cafetería intentando decidir con quién iba a descargarse hoy.

Rachel era la mejor opción, la más fácil. Vio por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sam entrar a la cafetería.

El chico cogió una manzana, una botella de agua y pagó antes de girarse para salir fuera.

Sus miradas se encontraron un instante, chocando como dos trenes descarrilados. Ahogó una risita al ver como se le caía la botella de agua y se apresuraba en recogerla para salir rápidamente. Empezaba a encontrar divertido ponerle nervioso.

()

-Vaya basura de semana.-pensó con hastío. Durante la semana se habían machacado entrenando haciendo incluso horas extras ya que tenían el primer partido importante de la temporada en una semana, y por lo que decía el entrenador el otro equipo estaba en plena forma.

Acababa tan cansado que no había tenido tiempo ni para echar un polvo. Algo que pensaba solucionar esa noche, al menos cuando llego.

Era viernes por la noche y el Peggy´s estaba a tope. Las chicas iban vestidas con apretados tops y cortas minifaldas, actitud dispuesta y un poco borrachas. Pero algo no le cuadraba, de repente todo el mundo gritaba demasiado, el aire estaba cargado, la hamburguesa estaba seca, se le estaba levantando dolor de cabeza, le dolían los hombros una barbaridad y tenía un huevo de frío.

Miró el reloj, las cinco menos cuarto. Llevaba una hora allí y ya estaba hastiado. ¿Estarían cenando sus padres ahora con los señores Singer? Probablemente.

Seguro que Sam estaba allí también, no había vuelto a verle desde el lunes y la verdad lo lamentaba un poco, no le vendría mal reírse un poco, sería mejor que esto seguro.

Se removió en el taburete incomodo dándole un trago a su cerveza, que por cierto estaba asquerosa.

-Dean.-le llamó Jack apareciendo delante de él.

-¿Que pasa tio?

-Eliot y yo nos vamos.-le anunció en voz baja.

Se enderezó sorprendido. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, pero estoy molido tio quiero irme y Eliot va a llevarme porque yo no traje mi coche. Esto esta aburridísimo hoy.-explicó en voz baja.

-Si…yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Déjame coger las llaves y os veo fuera.-le dijo para sorpresa del otro.

Salió disimuladamente al cabo de unos minutos, Eliot y Jack estaban apoyados en su Impala.

-¿Cómo es que tú te vas también?-le preguntó Eliot al acercase sin alzar mucho la voz.

-Estoy muerto tio y hoy ese sitio apesta. ¿Tu vas a volver y te vas a casa al dejar a Jack?-

-Sí, hoy le gente está fatal. No volveré, jugare a la play, tengo juegos pendientes, ¿Quieres venirte?-le invito sonriendo.

-Paso, me voy a casa. Nos vemos.-le dijo sonriendo abriendo el coche.

()

()

Se extrañó al ver encendida la luz del porche, pero ninguna dentro. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Se le ocurrió que quizá estarían en la casa de los Singer.

Quince minutos después veía el coche de su padre parado en la acera de la casa de sus amigos.

Sonrió aparcando detrás y saliendo del coche pero se quedó parado con la mano en el timbre. Iban a preguntarle qué hacía allí, se extrañarían que hubiese aparecido en la casa de sus amigos. Sonrió pensando en la excusa perfecta. Era un genio.

Llamó con suavidad al timbre, unos segundos después escuchó a alguien reírse desde el otro lado, acercándose a la puerta. Puso su mejor sonrisa y esperó.

-Chico.-se sorprendió Bobby, para después agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él dentro. -Puedes dejar la chaqueta aquí, ponte cómodo estás en tu casa.-

-Gracias señor Singer.-agradeció con sinceridad, dejando la chaqueta en el perchero, ese hombre le caía muy bien.

-Mirad lo que he pescado en el porche.-gritó Bobby haciéndole señas para que le siguiese a la cocina.

Todos estaban girados hacía la puerta cuando entraron.

-Dean. ¿Qué haces aquí?-se sorprendió su padre, poniendo gesto preocupado.

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien?-le dijo su madre levantándose para besarle en la mejilla.

-Estoy bien. Salí tarde del entrenamiento y llevé a los chicos a casa, la calle principal estaba cortada y al pasar vi el coche de papá y decidí parar.- les explicó sonriendo aparentando estar avergonzado.

Su madre le miró un segundo antes de reírse abrazándole. -Tenías hambre. ¿Cierto?-le dijo ella con ternura.

-Mucha.-le contestó riendo. Si esa era la excusa para estar allí, iba a seguirle el rollo. -Espero no molestar.-

-Pues claro que no cielo, has hecho muy bien. Siéntate iré a por un plato para ti.-le dijo Ellen dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se sentó en la silla libre echando un vistazo a la mesa, estaban a punto de acabar. Miró a Sam que le miraba con una tranquila sonrisa.

-Ey Sam.-saludó.

-Ey.-le respondió bebiendo agua.

Su padre risueño, le dio una palmada en el hombro. Hizo un gesto de molestia al sentir dolorida la zona.

-¿Te duele el hombro, hijo?-le preguntó Bobby señalándole.

-Bastante la verdad.-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- Esta semana el entrenador nos ha forzado bastante.-

-¿Porqué? ¿Le va mal al equipo?-se interesó Bobby pasándole una cerveza.

Dean sonrió mirando la botella, era como su padre no un obseso del control que no quería que su hijo bebiese hasta los veinte. A los quince años, su padre le había dado su primera cerveza alegando que prefería que aprendiese a beber con moderación a que lo hiciese a sus espaldas y volviese borracho.

Era verdad, rara vez se había emborrachado. Al parecer, Bobby Singer era de los suyos. Miró enfrente, Sam también tenía una cerveza delante de él.

-No que va. Estamos muy bien, lo que pasa es que vamos a tener un partido contra nuestro mayor enemigo. Y el año pasado les ganamos raspados. El entrenador quiere que este año ganemos por ventaja. -explicó sonriendo a Ellen que acababa de dejarle un plato delante.

Ni quince minutos después se moría de risa, Sam estaba insinuándoles a los dos hombres que no podrían ir de pesca juntos, ya que según él los peces se suicidarían al verlos llegar.

-Porque sabrían que vamos a pescarlos, claro.-dijo Bobby ufano.

-Como debe ser.-concedió su padre chocando la cerveza con la de él.

-No.-contestó Sam sonriendo con malicia dándole un sorbo a la suya., despacio. Dean se quedó un segundo atontando mirando cómo se llevaba la botella a los labios y bebía… ¿Podía beber alguien de forma sensual? Mierda, al parecer sí.

-No, que va…-sonrió. -Los peces se suicidarán por pena, al veros pasar día y noche llenos de agua incapaces de pescar nada, salvo una neumonía. -les espetó muerto de risa.

Todos menos los aludidos se desternillaron de risa.

-Oye…pero será posible…-protestaron los dos.

Dean decidió salir en su rescate.

-¿Y cómo los pescarías tu? ¿Matándolos de aburrimiento, con uno de tus libros?-le dijo riendo.

-No, quieras saber todos mis secretos.-le amonestó el otro riendo de buen humor, señalándolo con un dedo.

Dean sonrió buscando su mirada. Le encantaban sus ojos multicolores, hoy le tocaba verde claro. Nunca había conocido a nadie como Sam.

Pasaron el resto de la cena metiéndose con los dos hombres que acabaron la discusión asegurando que cuando fuera de pesca traerían como mínimo dos kilos de pescado.

-No se tu. Pero yo me niego a ver el programa de baile.-le dijo Sam. Sus padres iban a ver un programa de famosos bailando.-¿Te apetece ver una peli? ¿O jugar a la consola?-le ofreció el castaño.

-Claro, sería genial.-aceptó sonriendo. Todavía no había entrado en la habitación de Sam y tenía curiosidad.

-Mamás…-gritó Sam abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué?-gritaron a la vez.

-Dean y yo vamos arriba a ver una peli.-anunció.

-Vale.-volvieron a decir juntas.

Sam lo hizo subir por las escaleras. Su habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo.

-Friki.-murmuró nada más entrar, mirando alrededor.

La habitación de Sam era más grande que la suya y bastante luminosa.

Tenía varias estanterías, llenas de libros, dvd y videojuegos, una tele grande de pantalla plana, en el gran mueble sobre el que estaba la tele había varias consolas de distintos años además de las modernas. Tenía una gran mesa de estudio y un cómodo sillón, sobre él ordenador de sobremesa con una gran pantalla, en la estantería que había pegada al escritorio podía ver un portátil, un Ipod, Ipad, varias consolas portátiles, un impresora moderna.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Sam sobresaltándole. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Que eres un friki de verdad y de los buenos. Esto parece la sección de los grandes almacenes. -opinó.

Sam se rió a carcajadas. -Ya estabas tardando.-

Dean siguió mirando alrededor, había dos puertas, así que supuso que una sería el armario y otra el baño.

-¿Peli o videojuego?-preguntó sonriendo Sam.

-Casi que una peli, estoy muerto. -confesó sin sentirse mal por decirlo en voz alta. Nunca decía ese tipo de cosas, por muy cansado que estuviese, siempre respondía que bien. No le gustaba demostrar debilidad.

-¿No tienes trofeos de futbol?-preguntó con curiosidad ya que no veía ninguno.

-Si claro, están en el despacho de mi padre. No me gustaba mucho tenerlos aquí es una época pasada.- respondió Sam sin darle importancia yendo hacía las estanterías con dvd.

Dean lo miró sin entender. Tenía tanta curiosidad.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Cuando?-inquirió Sam dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Cuando jugabas al futbol. Sé que no es asunto mío. Pero no dejo de pensar que tuvo que pasarte algo, que tuvo que haber algún motivo para que lo dejases así, además dijiste que no te gustaba el deporte pero jugaste muchísimos años. -comentó con sinceridad.

Sam se giró del todo para mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa, entendiéndole.

-Bueno empecé a jugar porque se me daba bien, era alto, fuerte, rápido…el entrenador de gimnasia era el entrenador del equipo, al ver que tenía talento me metió en el equipo. Me gustó mientras fui pequeño…según crecía me gustaba menos. No fue una, fueron varias cosas en realidad las que me llevaron a dejarlo. Tener que ser siempre de una determinada manera de ser…tener que hacer siempre lo que se esperaba de mi…un día simplemente me harté de ser…otra persona. Y decidí dejarlo…decidí hacer las cosas por y para mi…no para los demás. -contestó con sinceridad.

Dean se quedó mirándolo unos instantes fijamente a los ojos, sopesando cada una de las palabras que el moreno había dicho.

-¿Seguimos el interrogatorio o vemos una peli?-le preguntó sin molestarse.

-Claro. -asintió tirándose en la cama.

()

()

Pasó otra semana más y llegó el día del partido.

Las gradas estaban llenas de gente, profesores, alumnos, familiares y amigos, todos con sus pancartas esperando a que empezase el encuentro.

Saludaron a la gente al pasar, sus padres y los Singer estaban en las gradas, pero no había rastro de Sam. Sintió una punzada de decepción.

Aquella semana había sido caótica, pero aun así la conversación con Sam seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Frente a lo que mucha gente pensaba, no era un cabeza hueca, simplemente había cosas en las que no pensaba demasiado porque no les daba importancia.

Entendía que su situación en el instituto era privilegiada. Entendía que la gente le seguía el juego porque era el capitán del equipo y era popular. Entendía que las chicas fueran detrás de él porque era muy atractivo. Entendía casi todo lo que le rodeaba si se paraba a intentar entenderlo. Por eso, solo para sí mismo era capaz de entender lo que Sam le había contado, capaz de darse cuenta de que tenía razón. De que, en algunos momentos de su vida, el también se sentía como si estuviese interpretando un papel.

Aparentando no estar cansado, cuando estaba reventado por los entrenamientos para no parecer débil.

Fingiendo que estaba entusiasmado por ir a una más de esas fiestas donde todo siempre pasaba igual.

Simulando que llevaba una vida interesante cuando no era más que una monotonía cómoda.

Cada día de la semana se levantaba, desayunaba, iba a clase, tonteaba con las chicas, hablaba con los chicos de tonterías, comía, volvía a clase, entrenaba, iba a casa, pasaba algo de tiempo con sus padres, cenaba y dormía.

Cada fin de semana, hacía lo mismo, se levantaba tarde, desayunaba, pasaba algo de tiempo con sus padres, vagueaba, comía, vagueaba, se preparaba para salir e iba de fiesta. Llegaba, bebía, comía algo, se liaba con la chica de turno, bebía un poco más, desaparecía en cualquier parte con la chica del momento, se divertía y se iba…y la semana volvía a empezar. Una y otra vez.

Hasta que llegó Sam.

Se reía mucho con él siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa. Era brutalmente sincero, siempre decía lo que pensaba. Era inteligente, le gustaban los deportes, ingenioso… nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Tenía un aura de seguridad tan…extraña. Era como si…no le preocupase la opinión de los demás, como si su única preocupación fuese hacer las cosas que le apetecía.

Aquella semana, casi no le había visto. Apenas tres veces, por los pasillos, una vez solo y otras dos hablando con una chica del club de ciencias. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ya lo había visto varias veces con esa chica… ¿Sería su novia?

()

()

El partido fue muy reñido.

El otro equipo jugaba fuerte desde el primer momento, así que no se pudieron permitir ni un segundo de descanso. Las gradas se vinieron abajo cuando anotó un touchdown en el último minuto. Los otros jugadores se le echaron encima para celebrarlo, lo levantaron a hombros jaleando su nombre. Sus padres y los Singer lo felicitaron antes de despedirse, ya que no dormiría en casa esa noche. Solía hacerlo después de los partidos importantes, todo el equipo celebraba en casa de alguien y se quedaba a dormir.

Era la tradición. Festejar, beber y follar.

Eliot, Jack y él salieron de últimos del vestuario ya que estuvieron hablando con las animadoras.

-Antes de ir a la fiesta pasamos por mi casa y la de Jack, dejamos los coches y vamos en el tuyo.-les decía Eliot.

-Vale.-dijo satisfecho por un trabajo bien hecho.

- Yo no he traído coche, chicos. Además no voy a la fiesta.-les dijo Jack con tranquilidad.

Los dos se pararon mirándolo. - ¿Cómo que no vas?-preguntó Dean.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Eliot.

-He quedado, para salir.-contestó con calma.

-Ah.-se limitó a decir Dean, dándole un codazo. -Bien por ti…que calladito te lo tenías. Espero que merezca la pena el polvo porque te vas a perder la fiesta del siglo.-

Dean miró a Eliot esperando que siguiera la broma. Se extrañó al ver que su amigo parecía estar muy serio.

-No es lo que estás pensando. Solo es una cena y una peli en el cine, nada especial.-negó Jack riendo.

-No me des explicaciones, tio. Solo cuéntame mañana que tal lo hace y si merece la pena interesarse por ella.- continuó riéndose, por la cara de satisfacción de Jack intuyó que efectivamente la cita era con alguien especial. Se preguntó quién sería la afortunada que había llamado la atención de su cerrado amigo.

-Lo que tu digas.-le respondió riendo Jack interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Ves, no lo niegas. Sabía que tenía razón. -se burló.

-No es verdad. Solo te sigo la corriente para que me dejes en paz.-contradijo risueño al atravesar la puerta del parking. -Mira plasta, ahí está mi cita.-le dijo señalando al frente.

-Qué coño…-oyó murmurar a Eliot a su espalda.

Se quedó parado con Eliot en la puerta, mientras Jack con toda normalidad, se despedía con la mano e iba hacía su cita. Que no era otro que Sam Singer. Este estaba apoyado en la puerta de su camioneta esperándole. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero oscuro ajustado, una camiseta blanca y una camisa azul de cuadros negros. Estaba jodidamente atractivo.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo, que en su opinión fue demasiado largo. Sam hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano hacia ellos y se subió al coche con el otro para desaparecer.

Dean se quedó pasmado mirando el coche, sentía como un zumbido en la cabeza. ¿Sam y Jack iban a tener una cita? ¿Una cita de verdad?

Intercambio una mirada con Eliot, que tenía la misma cara que cuando le hacía un placaje.


	7. DE CINE

Hola mis amores preciosos aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo para que os anticipéis al fin de semana. Jajaja. Se lo dedico muy especialmente a Virgi_GB, a Miriam y 26liset. Gracias por vuestros comentarios chicas. Sois las mejores.

()

()

_**Capítulo 7 De cine**_

Llevaban una hora y media en la fiesta que estaba en pleno furor y nunca se había sentido tan indiferente, realmente no quería estar allí…quería estar solo para poder reflexionar...

Estaba sentado en una cama con una caliente y complaciente Rachel sobre él besándole y tocándole el paquete por encima de los vaqueros.

Respondía a todo, pero su cabeza todavía daba vueltas a lo que había visto, a su mejor amigo saliendo con su… ¿Que era Sam? Pensó de repente confuso.

Rompió el beso para poder pensar, apartando la cabeza hacía un lado. Rachel lo tomó como algo bueno porque empezó a lamer su cuello metiendo la mano dentro de su pantalón para acariciar su erección.

Eran amigos, eso estaba claro, no íntimos, por supuesto…sin embargo ese sentimiento de unión…como el que tenía con sus amigos…si lo tenía. Como si Sam fuese en parte…algo suyo.

Pero Sam no era nada suyo…era de Jack. Pero Jack no era gay ¿No? Por supuesto que no, él había visto a Jack liarse con chicas. Y sabía que se acostaba con ellas también. Además Sam tampoco era gay…había sido Quarterback de su equipo…el recuerdo de la mirada que le había dirigido en el aparcamiento regresó con fuerza…haciéndole dudar.

Bufó molesto apartando la cara cuando Rachel intentó volver a besarle, joder así no podía pensar.

Unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Lárgate, seas quien seas.-espetó Rachel de mal humor cambiando de personalidad en pocos segundos…todas eran iguales…fingían sentir un deseo incontrolable pero no era verdad, era un deseo premeditado…artificial…fingido… No era que a las chicas no les excitase acostarse con él, porque supuesto que les gustaba. Pero fingían sentir un deseo abrasador e incontrolable cuando en realidad no era más que una manera de conseguir una posición…de conseguir quedar por encima de las demás…de poder exhibirle en la lista de trofeos.

-Dean, me voy.-oyó la voz de Eliot desde fuera. -Nos vemos mañana.-

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Dean tirando de la mano de Rachel y abrochándose los pantalones, se la quitó de encima y abrió la puerta. Eliot estaba apoyado en el marco, con postura como dejada.

-Me voy a casa. No me siento muy bien.-le contestó en voz baja para que nadie le oyese.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le preguntó en el mismo tono un poco preocupado. Ya que era la primera vez que su amigo se iba de una fiesta.

Eliot negó con la cabeza. –Solo necesito dormir.- Le hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

Dean se quedó mirándole marchar extrañado y sorprendido a partes iguales.

-Dean…-lo llamó con voz melosa a su espalda, Rachel.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, estaba desnuda sobre la cama, esperándole.

Vaya mierda. Pensó mientras volvía a la cama con ella.

()

()

Aquel entraría en la historia de los fines de semana más extraños y desconcertantes de su vida.

El día siguiente volvió a casa de la fiesta y pasó todo el fin de semana prácticamente en su habitación, rememorando una y otra vez la escena a la salida del partido, intentando encontrarle posibles explicaciones.

¿Sería posible que Jack fuese gay y él no lo supiese? Primero pensó que era imposible ya que Jack se había liado con varias chicas a lo largo de su vida, después pensó que eso no era una garantía de nada, a lo mejor salía con chicas porque hasta ahora no había encontrado a un hombre que le gustase…y bueno Sam era…atractivo…gracioso…alto…fuerte…inteligente…agradable…amable…sexy…

Cada vez que pensaba en el tema, acababa con dolor de cabeza, confuso y sin llegar a una teoría que le convenciese.

El lunes de vuelta en clase no pudo evitar dejar de mirarle de soslayo a Jack que parecía estar en el limbo de la felicidad.

Incapaz de soportar la curiosidad más tiempo, decidió abordar el tema disimuladamente a la hora de la comida, aprovechando que toda su mesa estaba en un lado viendo videos de la fiesta en los móviles para comentarlos.

-Jack…todavía no nos contaste que tal el fin de semana.-comentó con ligereza mientras seguía comiendo y controlaba de reojo que nadie les prestase atención.

Jack sonrió dejando el vaso por el que estaba bebiendo.

-De lujo. Pasé un fin de semana increíble, creo que nunca me lo había pasado tan bien.-declaro feliz.

Eliot giró bruscamente la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada asesina.

Desde el día de la fiesta, no había vuelto a saber nada de Eliot. Esa mañana se había encontrado a un Eliot taciturno y callado algo que estaba completamente fuera de lugar en él.

-Gracias por eso.-le espeto medio en broma para evitar que su amigo explotase.

-No seas idiota, me refería a que nunca lo había pasado bien con nadie que no fuese con vosotros.-le contestó sonriendo.

Sonrió aliviado por la respuesta y al ver que la vena del cuello de Eliot dejaba de palpitar.

-¿Qué tal vosotros en la fiesta?-

-Lo de siempre.-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Jack miró a Eliot dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva, esperando una respuesta.

-Me fui de la fiesta, no me encontraba bien.-contestó este a regañadientes de mal humor.

Jack pasó la mano por su espalda con gesto preocupado acercándose a él para que nadie más que ellos lo oyesen.

-¿Ya te encuentras bien Eli? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? A lo mejor no deberías entrenar hoy.-el tono sentido y sinceramente preocupado pareció satisfacer a Eliot, porque sonrió ligeramente y contestó sin acritud al comentario.

-Bah…no seas exagerado estoy perfectamente.-

Jack le sonrió con esa sonrisa radiante que solo tenía para ellos.

-¿Bueno y que hiciste tú?-preguntó Dean.

-Pues fuimos a cenar a un sitio genial, comimos un pollo frito buenísimo y tenían una tarta de chocolate riquísima. Después fuimos al cine, Sam compró como un kilo de chucherías, os lo juro, nunca había visto a nadie que tuviese una obsesión semejante con las nubes y las regalices. Después compramos bebidas y palomitas, nos comimos un tarro grande entre los dos. La película era muy buena y había poca gente sentada en la fila de atrás así que estuvimos cómodos. Después de la peli, de camino a casa, se nos ocurrió parar a tomar café pero cambiamos de opinión y lo cogimos para llevar, conducimos hasta un mirador a las afueras, aparcamos el coche y disfrutamos de las vistas mientras escuchábamos a uno de nuestros grupos favoritos. Me dejó en casa a eso de las dos de la mañana. Fue una noche increíble. –acabó sonriendo ampliamente dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

Dean parpadeó lentamente, mirando a Jack sin dar crédito. Miró a Eliot que parecía igual de sorprendido que él y a los demás que aunque no habían escuchado de que hablaban si habían estado presentes en la escena, todos estaban patidifusos. Era un momento completamente surrealista, nunca había visto a Jack tan contento, tan sonriente, ni hablar tan rápido.

-Voy a por café ¿Alguien quiere?-ofreció levantándose.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, atolondrados, viéndolo marchar.

-Vale, yo no quería decir nada pero uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo. ¿Jack tuvo una cita con un tio?-preguntó nada más perderse de vista.

-Cállate.-le espetó Eliot enfadado de nuevo. –No es una cita.-replicó bajando la voz para no llamar la atención del grupo que todavía tenía su atención en ellos.

-Tio, fueron a cenar, compraron palomitas para los dos, se sentaron en la última fila, fueron a un lugar solitario en la montaña a oír música…tengo que hacerte un mapa.-argumento hablando rápidamente.

-No es una cita. ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer esas cosas?-defendió cruzándose de brazos el otro.

-Nada…no tiene nada de malo…si eres un tio y quieres ligarte a una tia.-espetó.

-No- es- una- cita.-puntualizo furioso acercando más su cara a la suya.

-¿Entonces qué es?-inquirió.

-Nada…no es nada. Jack no sale con Singer. Fueron… casualidades.-resolvió.

Dean enarcó una ceja mirándolo con arrogancia.

-¿Casualidades? ¿En serio? Porque es muy normal que dos tios salgan un rato y acaben en mitad de la oscuridad escuchando música.-se burló.

-Al final cobras. Que no es una cita.-insistió molesto de verdad. –Fin de la conversación, fue un hecho aislado que no volverá a repetirse. Punto.-

Dean no dijo nada para no cabrearlo más, pero interiormente algo le dijo que no era tan sencillo.

()

()

Cuatro días después, Jack le dio la razón.

-¿Porque estás tan contento Jackie? ¿Aprobaste el examen de matemáticas?-le preguntó Eliot con curiosidad cuando se sentó a su lado al ver la brillante sonrisa que tenía en la cara desde hacía dos clases.

-Nah…la única manera de que apruebe matemáticas es que al profesor le dé un mareo y ponga una raya junto a mi cero.-les dijo risueño encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Dean mirando de reojo a Leila, una de las animadoras del grupo de Rachel que no dejaba de tirar de su escote para colocárselo…en su opinión lo único que quería era que le viese los pechos…así que le dio el gusto y miró. Confirmó su teoría cuando la chica le dirigió una ardiente mirada.

-Nada especial en realidad. Como mañana no tenemos clase por el día de descanso, Sam y yo vamos a ir al cine.-comentó con alegría pero en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los demás de la mesa.

Eliot se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo y el dejó de mirar a Leila.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó Eliot malhumorado entre toses.

-Sip, queremos ver El exorcista.-informó leyendo algo en su móvil.

-Puedes alquilar El exorcista en el videoclub no hace falta ir al cine para eso.-espetó Eliot apretando los dientes.

-No seas tonto, Eli. Vamos al cine porque la proyección tiene escena inéditas que se cortaron porque consideraron según ellos eran demasiado inquietantes.-siguió el otro con emoción sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

Dean intercambio una mirada con Eliot, era un plan friki, claramente. Pero era una cita.

Este negó con la cabeza apretando los dientes pero no dijo nada más, hasta que salieron de la siguiente clase hacía el campo para entrenar, ya que Jack estaba en otra clase y se encontrarían en el vestuario.

-No es una cita.-le espetó en cuanto estuvieron solos.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco. -Lo que tú digas.-

-No lo es, oye Singer parece un buen tio, pero claramente es un friki y Jack tiene una vena también, es normal que juntos hagan ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente se lo ha pedido a él porque nosotros siempre estamos protestando por acompañarlo.-argumentó subiendo la cuesta hacía el campo atajando por los terrenos del colegio en vez del camino principal.

-Bueno…en eso no voy a negarte la razón. Somos un poco cabrones con todo eso de las películas, pero tienes que reconocer que es raro, dos citas en menos de una semana…-comentó negando con la cabeza.

-Te digo que no es una cita. Además ¿Que podría ver Jack en Singer?-preguntó malhumorado.

-No lo sé.-contestó pensando.

-Hombre es un tio atractivo, eso está claro.-dijo Eliot de mala manera.

-Comparten aficiones, música, cine, sentido del humor. Se llevan muy bien, ya los viste en el bar, parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. –recordó.

-Eso no es suficiente para pensar que se gustan y tienen citas.-protestó callándose de golpe al ver a Jack y Sam hablando sentados en el césped.

-¿Pero qué coño…?-masculló Eliot. –Vamos.-le dijo yendo hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos.-les saludo Jack con entusiasmo al verlos acercarse.

-¿Saliste de clase antes?-le preguntó Eliot parándose delante de él.

-No, en realidad no fui. Me puse a hablar con Sam de la peli de esta noche y nos quedamos viendo videos de algunas escenas eliminadas que hay en You Tube. –le confesó sonriendo.

Miró con sorpresa a Sam que le devolvió una franca sonrisa.

-¿Un listillo haciendo pellas? El mundo se va a la mierda.-se burló.

Sam levantó una ceja mirándole.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Incluso los de mi especie tenemos que desmadrarnos de vez en cuando. -le contestó el otro de buen humor.

-La gente normal se desmadra por la noche…ya sabes…de fiesta.-contestó de mejor humor que cuando había llegado, Sam solía tener ese curioso efecto sobre él.

-Eso por la noche, con Jack.-respondió el riendo.

Dean abrió los ojos con sorpresa tanto por el comentario como por la risa de los otros dos.

-Nos apuntamos.-declaró de pronto Eliot sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Jack sorprendido dejando de reírse.

-Dean y yo nos apuntamos. Hasta mañana no hay fiesta y todavía no me encuentro muy bien así que me vendría bien descansar un rato.-alegó Eliot con tranquilidad dedicándoles a los dos una encantadora sonrisa a la que Jack contestó enseguida.

-Genial, ¿Tú también vienes Dean?-le preguntó esperanzado.

Asintió con la cabeza sin saber porque arrepintiéndose al instante pero sin dar marcha atrás. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

()

()

Ya veis que las cosas para nuestros chicos se ponen un pelín complicadas. Jijijiji

Para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones suscribiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi

Miles de besos contarme que tal, que me muero de la impaciencia.


	8. ¿UNA CITA?

Bueno mis super amores hoy es el cumple de nuestro Dean Winchester así que...cap nuevo que además sé que mis niñas del Twitter lo están esperando mucho muchísimo. Como ya os dije por Twitter necesitáis sí o sí. La canción de 30 Seconds to Mars - End of All Days. Escuche la canción un día hace nada y en cuanto sonó la primera nota me imaginé la última escena de este capítulo. Así que lo puse en modo repetir y empecé a escribir.

Así que...sugerencia de la escritora. Conseguir la canción que os digo y en el capítulo al llegar a una parte os dejaré un aviso para que la pongáis mientras seguís leyendo, ponedla en modo repetir. Que no se os olvide. jajaja.

Y no os fijéis en la letra. Solo en la música. jijiji. Merece la pena.

Miles de besos.  
Alexía.

_**Capítulo 8 ¿Una cita?**_

¿Cómo había acabado así? Se preguntó Dean sentado en su Impala esperando a que el semáforo se pusiese en verde.

El entrenamiento le había pasado en un suspiro y para cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en su cuarto, recién duchado y mirando dentro de su armario con concentración pensando que iba a ponerse.

Estuvo al borde del infarto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba portando como una tia…como una de esas niñas tontas que pasan horas delante del armario escogiendo el conjunto perfecto para una cita. Y él no era eso. Él solo iba a acompañar a su estúpido amigo que parecía decidido a averiguar que pasaba entre Sam y Jack.

Finalmente, cabreado por su estúpida aptitud cogió de golpe lo que mejor le parecía, se decidió por unas botas marrón chocolate con cinturón a juego, vaqueros oscuros un poco desgastados, camisa vaquera algo entallada con un par de botones desabrochados, camiseta de manga corta blanca por debajo y cazadora de piel marrón oscuro. Creía que iba como siempre, hasta que bajó las escaleras y su padre le silbó desde el sofá.

-Suerte en tu cita casanova.-le deseó sentado en el sofá con su madre.

-¿Qué cita?-inquirió pálido pensando que Sam le había contado algo a su madre y está a la suya. –Yo no tengo ninguna cita.

-Ah…como vas tan arreglado.-señaló su madre.

Dean respiró aliviado, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia, antes de salir de casa todavía meditando si se habría arreglado demasiado. No quería que alguno pensase que lo había hecho…como si le diese algún tipo de importancia a la cita….que ni era cita ni era nada…él iba a acompañar a Eliot.

Dejó de sentirse mal al recoger a Eliot y ver la pinta que llevaba.

Se había engominado el pelo en punta, llevaba vaqueros ajustados, una camisa de cuadros rojos con líneas azul oscuro ajustada, camiseta blanca por debajo y chupa de cuero negra con botas a juego. Por supuesto no comentó nada de su aspecto y si Eliot vio algo extraño en el suyo tampoco dijo nada.

Jack sin embargo había salido de casa con un vaquero desgastado, una camiseta verde oscuro y una chaqueta vaquera iba de lo más normal y cómodo. Como en día cualquiera. Empezó a preguntarse si no habría malinterpretado las cosas.

Aparcó el coche y subieron a la última planta del centro comercial donde estaba la zona de restauración y el cine, habían quedado con Sam allí ya que este les había dicho que iba a hacer unas cosas con sus padres.

Fueron hasta las taquillas del cine donde se suponía que les estaría esperando. Efectivamente, estaba apoyando en una pared cercana, hablando con dos preciosas chicas que se reían sonrojadas de algo que él estaba diciendo.

Sam llevaba puestos unos vaqueros claros un jersey azul intermedio de pico y una chaqueta negra. Estaba francamente atractivo. Pensó fijándose en cómo se ajustaba el jersey a su amplio pecho y los vaqueros a sus muslos.

-Está aprovechando el tiempo por lo que se ve.-soltó Eliot sacándolo de sus extraños pensamientos.

Sam los saludó con la mano al verles acercarse. Se despidió de las chicas que parecían verdaderamente apenadas con dos besos y giró hacia ellos.

-Ey, llegáis pronto.-les dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Esos eran los recados que tenías que hacer, Singer?-le preguntó Eliot con malicia.

Sam se rio negando con la cabeza. -Las acabo de conocer. Me preguntaron si sabía a qué hora era el próximo pase de una película romántica.-

-Tio estaban ligando contigo, el cartel está ahí mismo, podían haberlo leído.-se burló Eliot pensando que no había pillado la indirecta. –Podemos invitarlas a venir con nosotros al cine.-sugirió risueño.

-Ya lo había entendido. Invítalas tú si quieres, yo estoy servido.-contestó sin perder la sonrisa pero haciendo que Eliot borrase la suya al ver como se ponía al lado de Jack y echaban a andar hacía la taquilla.

Dean miró otra vez a las chicas, eran guapísimas y por la manera con la que miraban a Sam, estaban más que interesadas. Se preguntó que querría decir Sam con eso de que estaba servido. ¿Se refería a Jack? Esa sería la única solución para que no hiciese caso a dos chicas como esas.

Cenaron en el restaurante del famoso pollo frito y la no menos famosa tarta de chocolate, efectivamente todo estaba riquísimo y después fueron a ver la peli ya que habían comprado las entradas antes de ir a cenar.

La cena fue tan amena como el día que habían pasado en el bar aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Eliot lanzar a Sam vigilantes miradas, como si esperase que Sam fuese a saltar sobre Jack, pero en general se rieron mucho y estuvieron realmente cómodos.

Por la actitud relajada de Jack y Sam, ni Eliot ni el desconfiaron de que fuesen dos amigos quedando un día cualquiera para pasar el rato…

Pero el hecho de que Jack insistiese en sentarse al lado de Sam en el restaurante, que de vez en cuando se hablasen al oído en plan íntimo, que comprasen palomitas para los dos, que volviesen a sentarse juntos o que Sam tuviese ahora mismo la mano apoyada en la pierna de su amigo supuestamente para ofrecerle de su enorme bolsa de dulces…empezaba a ser sospechoso. Y peligroso…porque Eliot que estaba sentado al otro lado de Jack parecía a punto de soltarle un puñetazo a Sam.

De repente, se imaginó a sí mismo con la mano de Sam en su pierna, en su muslo, más arriba…abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo el latido de su corazón en la garganta.

Vale…ya era oficial. Algo extraño le pasaba con Sam. Nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo, pensando en un tio y mucho menos de esa manera. Y tenía que reconocer que desde el día en que había pasado lo del aparcamiento…alguna que otra vez…se había sorprendido a si mismo pensando en Sam mientras se hacía una paja.

Desde luego estar a su lado en un una sala oscura pensando en cómo se sentiría esa enorme mano sobre su….no creía que ayudase, aunque eso sí…esa noche se correría con una nueva imagen…que no fuese la de Sam mordiéndose los labios mirándole a los ojos…o Sam de rodillas recogiendo las llaves a la altura perfecta para…se lamió los labios nervioso, agradeciendo estar a oscuras y de reojo sin saber porque, miró la entrepierna de Sam.

Espera…espera… ¿Sam se estaba empalmado? Miró el ligero abultamiento de su entrepierna. Si lo estaba. Sintió su propio miembro vibrar interesado. Mierda.

Centró toda su atención en la pantalla, sintiendo un enorme alivio cuando unos minutos después su cuerpo se calmaba. Volvió a mirar a Sam de reojo, este parecía totalmente centrado en la película pero su amiguito seguía en el mismo estado, miró a Jack que comía palomitas concentrado en la pantalla con las dos manos bien visibles…así que decidió dejarlo pasar.

La peli le resultó inquietante con las escenas eliminadas, pero no pasó miedo y ya que Sam no había vuelto a tocar a Jack, Eliot estaba de muy buen humor, así que sugirió que fuesen a tomar algo a Peggy´s.

Sam parecía reticente pero ante la insistencia de Jack acabó por ceder.

El camino hasta allí, todos juntos en el coche fue de lo más entretenido mientras él y Eliot se burlaban de la película imitando algunas escenas y Sam y Jack intentaban defenderla.

Notó el cambio nada más llegar.

Sam cuadró los hombros y colocó una sonrisa falsa aunque atractiva en su rostro mientras les presentaban a los miembros del equipo y animadoras que había en el local. El chico del video volvió a aparecer, se movía con facilidad entre ellos y hablaba con cualquiera sin quedar mal o resultar forzado. Pero no había rastro del Sam que él conocía.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, también notó un cambio en él.

La sensación de relax y confort que había sentido durante la noche en compañía de los otros tres desapareció completamente en cuanto entró por aquella puerta.

Decía más tonterías, él único tema del que hablaba era sobre el último partido y sonreía aunque las cosas no tuviesen gracia, por obligación. De repente se sintió asfixiado…agobiado…miró a través de la zona donde estaban bailando algunos en la parte de atrás donde había dos grandes televisores en los que siempre estaba sintonizada la MTV.

Apoyado contra la pared estaba Sam, rodeado por varias animadoras que no dejaban de tocarle el pecho o los brazos de un modo nada casual.

El aire abandonó por completo sus pulmones cuando su mirada encontró la de Sam completamente gris mirándole fijamente. Sintió como si todo a su alrededor temblase…como si de repente hubiese un terremoto y no pudiese agarrase a nada que le impidiese caer….tomó una bocanada de aire sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos. Deseo. El deseo más puro que había visto en nadie. Sin tonterías, sin fingimientos…deseo.

Su temperatura subió de repente, como un fogonazo. Sintió la sangre en sus venas convertirse en lava liquida y su cuerpo reaccionar con violencia.

Oyó como a lo lejos como Jack le comentaba a Eliot que estaba sonando una de sus canciones favoritas. End of all days. Era una canción lenta, con una voz principal que sonaba ronca e incitadora además de tener cierto ritmo hipnótico.

Como si su cuerpo fuese un gran imán, se movió por la sala sin apartar la mirada de la de él, cuando le faltaban apenas unos metros, Sam se separó de la pared y le dio la espalda, echando a andar hacía el largo pasillo que daba a los baños.

Lo siguió como un cazador, como un depredador por puro instinto. La música resonaba en sus oídos, la adrenalina inundaba su cuerpo en grandes cantidades….y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en atraparle.

Atravesó la puerta que Sam acaba de traspasar, la única que había en mitad del pasillo además de las dos que había al final y daban a los baños. El cartel de al lado decía que era una salida de emergencia.

Fuera estaba oscuro, apenas entraba luz ya que estaban en el callejón de la parte de atrás. Miró a Sam que estaba parado apenas un metro delante de él.

Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada mientras se dejaba caer contra la puerta por la que acababan de entrar.

Él estaba excitado lo estaba desde que sus miradas se encontraron y a juzgar por lo que podía ver Sam estaba en el mismo doloroso estado.

Fue incapaz de moverse…todo su cuerpo quería acercarse a él y comérselo vivo…el problema era que no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Su corazón latía furiosamente, la música todavía podía escucharse perfectamente, su sangre rugía con fuerza…

Había hecho lo que su cuerpo le había exigido…pero a la hora de la verdad no sabía si quería traspasar esa línea. Lo del aparcamiento había sido un accidente…pero esto era de verdad…al parecer…solo a él tenía dudas…

Sam se adelantó caminando sin prisa hasta él, invadió su espacio personal muy despacio…dándole margen de sobra a apartarse de querer hacerlo. Colocó una mano a la altura de sus hombros y acercó muy lentamente su cara a la suya sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento. Sintió el cálido aliento de Sam contra sus labios haciendo que los suyos le picasen con fuerza…

Dean estaba horrorizado…expectante…petrificado…ansioso…una parte de él le decía que no podía dejar que un tio le besase…pero otra parte de él decía que era el momento más excitante y caliente que había vivido.

El sonido de la sensual canción se mezcló con el de sus propios latidos que resonaban con fuerza.

Sam dio un pequeño paso más dejando todo su cuerpo a dos milímetros del suyo…sintió el calor que desprendía su gran cuerpo…su aroma inundó su olfato…era demasiado…sentía demasiado…deseaba demasiado…sus sentidos de pronto estaba sobrepasados…cerró los ojos ligeramente mareado, incapaz de seguir aguantando esa ardiente mirada.

Sintió su respiración en su mentón…en su mejilla…hasta su oreja…su respiración fuerte y errática igual que la suya…

-Abre los ojos….-susurró con voz ronca a su oído haciendo que le temblasen las piernas hasta el punto de tener que agarrarse a la puerta para evitar caerse.

Jadeo excitado como nunca, pero mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados, resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de lanzarse sobre él y frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Un gemido ansioso fue la única respuesta que recibió del moreno.

De golpe sintió su ardiente y cálida mano sobre su abdomen… bajo la camiseta… …gimió echando las caderas hacía delante bruscamente, buscando su cuerpo y notando como él daba un paso hacia atrás para evitar tocarse. Deslizó la mano a una velocidad tortuosamente lenta hasta su cadera….dejando a su paso una estela de calor…sentía arder cada porción de piel que tocaba…como si su palma fuese un hierro al rojo… le agarró con fuerza de sus marcadas caderas…apretando con necesidad la zona como si quisiese hacer algo… como si quisiese empotrarlo contra la puerta y lanzarse sobre él…estaba seguro de que mañana tendría un moratón en donde le estaba agarrando…pero ahora no iba a quejarse…ahora quería…quería…

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse…la nada…

El frio de fuera le golpeó con fuerza en la cara al faltar el cuerpo que lo había estado protegiendo mientras alguien empujaba la puerta desde dentro contra su espalda.

Se apartó rápidamente de ella.

-Tio te estábamos buscando, ¿No nos escuchabas? ¿Qué haces solo aquí fuera? ¿Sabes dónde está Sam?- le preguntó Jack mirándole con curiosidad.

Negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar con el corazón en la garganta.

-¿Estas bien Dean? ¿Cuánto has bebido?-inquirió con preocupación Eliot saliendo del pasillo.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras un torrente de confusos pensamientos aparecía en su mente. Se había dejado acorralar como si fuese una chiquilla… Se había dejado intimidar…por dios si incluso había cerrado los ojos como un crio…

-Vale se acabó la cerveza para ti. Vayamos a por Sam y te llevaremos a casa.- decidió.

-Sam se ha ido, le dolía la cabeza. Dice que ya está en casa.-contestó Jack mirando la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿Porque no avisó? Podríamos haberle llevado. –protestó Eliot echando a andar por el callejón hacia el aparcamiento.

-Es Sam. No querría molestarnos. Hablaré con él y le echaré la bronca, si llegamos juntos nos vamos juntos. Seguro que estaba incómodo. No debía insistir en que viniese.-se lamentó siguiéndolos y mirando a Dean de reojo.

Carraspeó enderezándose y tirando de la camisa hacía abajo para que no viesen su abultada bragueta, mientras intentaba guardar la compostura. Sentía un cálido y furiosos cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que no quería perder, solo quería quedarse solo. YA.

Eliot condujo hasta su casa diciéndole que podía ir a buscar el coche mañana, pero la verdad es que no le hizo mucho caso. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y entró en la casa.

En silencio pero rápidamente subió hasta su habitación. Cerró con llave y a oscuras se quitó la chaqueta mientras iba a por el portátil. Abrió internet y busco el título de la canción que sonaba en el bar.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cabecero en cuanto escuchó la primera nota, la piel se le erizo recordado de golpe todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sentido.

Se quitó la camiseta acariciándose la zona que Sam había tocado apenas unos minutos atrás…sintiendo al instante como esa pasión volvía a aparecer rápidamente. Se abrió el pantalón con los ojos cerrados y la imagen de Sam mirándole de frente en aquel callejón en la mente. Tuvo que hacerlo dos veces antes de relajarse por completo. Después solo quiso dormir, completamente saturado por todo lo que había vivido. Mañana abría tiempo para arrepentirse de todo y poner su mente en orden.

()

()

Contarme que os pareció...A mí... me encantó.

Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis agregaros a mi Twitter AlexiaRinaldi


	9. AL TERCER DÍA

Hola mis amores. Hoy actualizo de noche que tuve mucho trabajo. Pero como os dije en Twitter sin falta tenéis capitulo nuevo.

Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi.

Besos y contarme que tal.

_**Capítulo 9 Y al tercer día…**_

Humillación, después de un día entero en casa, prácticamente sin salir de su cuarto ese era el resumen.

Humillación. Porque un tio le había hecho comportarse de una forma indigna y antinatural en él. ¿Qué había sido del gran Dean Winchester…? ¿Cómo un tio que follaba como mínimo tres veces a la semana se había comportado de una forma tan estúpida delante de un friki?

Por miedo a ver a Sam, salió a una fiesta desde por la tarde, ya que ese era el día en que quedaban sus padres con los de él. Volvió a las dos de la mañana, apestando a la colonia de Ashley que se había entregado deseosa al papel de animarle, no una vez…sino dos.

Pero aquello fue el primer día, el segundo día…la sensación de humillación dio paso a la de indignación.

¿Quién le había dado permiso a ese tio para tomarse esas confianzas…? ¿Acaso llevaba un cartel que ponía puedes acosarme e intentar besarme en un callejón? Pues no. Porque no llevaba ninguna etiqueta de Me van los tios. No. Sam Singer era un aprovechado. Eso era lo que era y un pervertido. Si….eso era.

Aquella noche volvió a las tres de la mañana, con el sonido de los estridentes jadeos de Rachel en la cabeza después de perderse en una habitación de la fiesta a la que había ido.

El tercer día dio paso a la furia.

Un tio se había tomado la confianza de tocarlo y besarlo…como si tuviese algún tipo de derecho sobre el…y una mierda. Tenía que haberle dado una paliza y dejarlo tirado en el callejón. Pero aquello no iba a volver a pasar…no claro que no, la próxima vez que lo viese iba a cortar todas aquellas mariconadas de raíz. Si… eso es lo que haría…la próxima vez que viese a Sam Singer iba a darle un puñetazo. Nadie jugaba con Dean Winchester.

Volvió a casa a las cuatro de la mañana a pesar de que tenía que levantarse para ir a clase a las siete. Relajado, después de que una de las camareras del local al que habían ido a jugar dardos con Eliot, le hiciera una mamada en el baño de tios.

Mierda, llegaba tarde. Y con lo amargada que era la de matemáticas dudaba que se lo dejara pasar como hacía el resto de los profesores. Amargada, masculló entrando con el coche en el aparcamiento mientras bostezaba.

Todo el sueño que tenía se le quitó de golpe al ver a Singer aparcar su furgoneta. Era su oportunidad, la oportunidad de demostrar quién era el hombre de los dos.

-Singer.-gritó para hacer que se detuviese.

Sam miró hacia atrás sorprendido por el grito. Lo miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada, quedándose quieto y esperando a que se acercase.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente, en lo que el interpretaba como una mirada intimidatoria, pero al parecer o Sam era inmune o él lo hacía mal, porque su tranquila expresión no varió lo más mínimo.

-Llego tarde a clase Dean. ¿Necesitas algo?-le preguntó con esa voz relajada que le conocía.

Dean se quedó mirándolo sin dar crédito. ¿Estaba fingiendo que no había pasado nada?

-Dean…-lo apremió.

-¿Vosotros también llegáis tarde? Menos mal, creía que era el único.-dijo Eliot apareciendo de la nada a su lado y echándole un brazo por los hombros a Dean para forzarlo a andar.

Sam echó a andar con ellos mientras Eliot les explicaba que el despertador no le había sonado.

La profesora los amonestó severamente por llegar tarde y les puso una falta de puntualidad advirtiéndoles que no los dejaría entrar si volvía a repetirse. Singer no los acompañó ya que iba a matemáticas avanzadas.

Durante las tres clases siguientes, Dean estuvo reflexionando sobre la actuación de Singer. Había actuado como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como un día más...como un día cualquiera. Como si lo del callejón nunca hubiese pasado.

-Chicos voy a comer con Sam.-les dijo Jack a la hora de la comida en bajito mientras iban hacía la cola.

-Vale. Cojo algo de comer y os alcanzo fuera.-le dijo Eliot rápidamente.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco. –No vamos fuera Eli. Está lloviendo por si no te diste cuenta y Sam está allí sentado.-le dijo con hastío señalando la mesa del fondo del comedor que nunca estaba ocupada.

Sam había estirado varios libros por la mesa mientras comía una ensalada con el Ipod puesto, ajeno a las de extrañeza que le dirigían algunos estudiantes.

-Como come fuera y va a clases avanzadas ha pasado desapercibido, fijo que algunos es la primera vez que lo ven.- opinó Eliot coincidiendo con lo que Dean estaba pensando.

Una chica de una mesa cercana se acercó a la mesa del chico, que se quitó un auricular para ver que quería. Muy colorada la chica le mostro tímidamente una libreta, con una de sus enormes sonrisas Sam le contestó algo señalando la página y tras un intercambio que acabó la chica sonriente volviendo a su mesa entre las risitas de sus amigas que la esperaban ansiosas, levantó la cabeza notando que los tres amigos lo estaban mirando.

Volvió a sonreír dedicándoles una sonrisa genuina y les guiño un ojo mientras se ponía los cascos.

Eliot y Jack se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo. –Sam es genial.-decidió Jack pagando la comida a la señora de la caja.

-Hay que tenerlos bien puestos para ser el nuevo, sentarse en la única mesa solo y aun así parecer que está cómodo.-señaló Eliot pagando la suya.

-Está cómodo, a Sam no le importa lo que los demás digan u opinen, le gusta la tranquilidad.-comentó Jack echando a andar cuando Dean pagó su comida. –Si quieres puedes quedarte con Dean a comer.-le dijo a Eliot antes de llegar a su mesa de siempre.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Eliot extrañado.

-Para que no te vean con Sam. Sé que no os gusta que os vean con gente fuera del equipo…y como él…ya sabes…va a clases avanzadas y todo ese rollo…no hace falta que lo hagáis por mi.-les dijo mirándoles con comprensión antes de despedirse con la mano e ir hasta donde estaba Sam que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Eliot y Dean se miraron. Las palabras de Jack habían caído como un golpe. ¿Eso era lo que uno de sus mejores amigos pensaba de él? ¿Qué solo iba con la gente de un determinado estatus? ¿Qué era tan superficial? Se sentía insultado…furioso….no era verdad…él no era esa clase de persona…entonces ¿Porque estaba sentado todavía en aquella mesa?

()

()

Llovió toda la semana…como en sintonía con su estado de ánimo…que no podía ser peor.

Las palabras de Jack lo habían rematado. Llevaba taciturno toda la semana, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Jack tenía razón. Él era ese tipo de persona, ese tipo de capullo del que se reía en las pelis de la tele por ser tan superficial. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? No se consideraba mala persona, de verdad que no. Pero poniéndose a pensar no hablaba con nadie que no tuviese que ver con los deportes, la gente se apartaba de él en los pasillos, lo miraban con adoración, con envidia, pero nadie se atrevía a saludarlo… Las palabras de Sam resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. "Tener que ser siempre de una determinada manera de ser…tener que hacer siempre lo que se esperaba de mi…un día simplemente me harté de ser…otra persona. Y decidí dejarlo…decidí hacer las cosas por y para mi…no para los demás"

Ahora comprendía perfectamente lo que Sam le había intentado explicar… ¿Cuándo habían cambiado sus prioridades? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser importante hacer lo que él quería? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba más lo que pensaban los demás? ¿Cuándo se había transformado en semejante capullo? Peor…¿ Porque dándose cuenta seguía portándose igual?

Su único "consuelo" era que Eliot estaba en su misma situación. Tenía la misma expresión culpable cada vez que comían, cada vez que veían al sonriente Jack saludarles por el pasillo yendo a buscar al moreno, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban en medio de conversación de futbol con entendimiento.

Mientras su mundo era sacudido por un seísmo Jack parecía vivir en el permanente verano. Sonreía más, se reía más, hablaba más...parecía más feliz.

Comía con Sam cada día, los veía juntos muchas veces hablando en las taquillas entre clase y clase, riéndose a la salida mientras iban a por el coche…y el mundo no se había paralizado. Se habían hecho comentarios entre los del equipo y las animadoras pero…todo seguía igual no se había hundido el mundo porque un miembro del equipo de futbol hablase con un chico normal… ¿Por qué diablos seguía el sentado en aquel banco oyendo hablar de gilipolleces que no le interesaban cuando podía estar riéndose con Jack de lo que fuera que Sam le estuviese diciendo?

-Vale tio, ya está bien. Yo me planto.-le soltó Eliot de repente mientras iban hacía la cola.

-¿En qué?-inquirió extrañado.

-Con todo este rollo.-dijo señalando a ambos. –Lo dos queremos ir a esa mesa, yo voto porque vayamos y ya. Esto es estúpido, nos estamos comportando como dos capullos.-

Dean lo miró pensativo.

-Venga ya tio. No es como si esto fuese algo importante. Cogemos nuestras bandejas y nos apalancamos allí. Sam es un buen tio, es una gilipollez no hablarnos con él en público. A mí no me importa.-le indicó en voz baja.

Asintió sin pronunciarse, sabía que Eliot tenía razón, el mismo se daba cuenta pero por alguna estúpida razón…su ego de machito le impedía reconocerlo. Pagó la comida y saludaron a los del equipo de pasada. Yendo hacía la mesa donde Jack y Sam hablaban animadamente el uno al lado del otro.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jack extrañado al ver como se acercaban. – ¿Al final cambiaron la hora del entrenamiento?-

-No…al menos que yo sepa.-contestó Eliot sin inmutarse sentándose frente a Jack mientras Dean tomaba asiento frente a Sam.

Sam lanzó a Dean una mirada suspicaz pero no dijo nada, Jack sonrió como un niño en un parque de atracciones limitándose a murmurar. - Sois los mejores.-

Los días pasaron más fácilmente que de costumbre. Eliot tenía razón el mundo no se había desmoronado, algún que otro comentario, sobre todo de las animadoras que tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el moreno, por lo demás…nada. Integrar a Sam en esa pequeña parte de su vida fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba, y divertido…porque Sam siempre tenía contestación para cada una de las puyas que Eliot le lanzaba, solía acompañar las respuestas de algún comentario jocoso que hacía rabiar a Eliot.

Estaba claro que a Eliot y a Jack les gustaba el cambio de compañía y siendo sincero a él también…era agradable hablar de más cosas o reírse para variar sin tener que fingir…pero eso no cambiaba lo que había pasado…le perdonaba lo que había hecho, sobre todo porque se sentía culpable por haber sido tan superficial con lo de dejarse ver en público…lo iba a dejar pasar, al fin y al cabo, Sam no le había hecho ninguna referencia al tema y se comportaba como siempre…así que iba a fingir que nunca había pasado…siempre y cuando no se repitiese, porque si no…iba a tener que tomar medidas.

()

()

Aquel día estaba siendo una mierda, se le había hecho tarde después de un largo entrenamiento, se había quedado con el entrenador preparando jugadas para el próximo partido a pesar de tener un dolor de cabeza que casi no le dejaba pensar. Por fin, fue hacía el parking sin extrañarse de que prácticamente solo estuviese su coche en el aparcamiento.

Cuando ya había apoyado la mochila de deportes en el techo del coche para coger las llaves, sintió una mano en su espalda, así que más por inercia que por otra cosa, giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo y agarró el brazo de su atacante, tirando de él para golpearlo contra él coche. Encontrándose con una férrea resistencia.

-¿Pero qué diablos haces?-bramó enfurecido al darse cuenta de que era Sam.

-No lo sé…al parecer ser víctima de un abusón.- comentó serenamente.

-Yo no soy un abusón. Es un parking vacío de noche, si vas siguiendo a alguien haz ruido por lo menos.-le espetó cabreado.

Sam le miró de arriba abajo como si pensase que estaba loco o era gilipollas.-¿Tú me has visto? Es imposible no escuchar mis pasos. Irías despistado.-

-No iba despistado.-protestó mirándolo mal. Además, ¿Qué haces tú aquí a estas horas? ¿Me estás siguiendo?-reclamó molesto buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos.

Sam lo miró con escepticismo levantando las cejas.

-Seguro que sí. ¿Quién no querría acechar al gran Dean Winchester?-se burló con diversión apoyándose en la puerta del coche para mirarle divertido al ver como se daba la vuelta para abrir su coche.

-Tu, por ejemplo.-contestó sin pensar antes de darse cuenta horrorizado de lo que había dicho.

-¿Yo? Yo nunca he acosado a nadie, mucho menos a alguien como tu.-respondió el otro.

Dean entrecerró los ojos sin girarse. Así que quería ir de santo por la vida…de eso nada. No después de lo del otro día…

-Claro que no…tú nunca has acosado a nadie.-repitió con burla.

-¿Estamos hablando de algo en concreto o lo dices por decir?-le preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

Dean se giró para lanzarle una mirada suspicaz. ¿De qué iba? Sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. ¿No?

-Oh dios. ¿No me digas que hice algo el otro día?-inquirió abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

Siguió mirándolo intentando decidir si decía la verdad. A lo mejor no se acordaba y por eso no había dicho nada del tema.

-¿A ti? Lo siento. Algunas de las animadoras me dieron chupitos y la mezcla con la cerveza se me subió a la cabeza.-le explicó poniendo cara de arrepentimiento.

Así que era eso…pensó sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba…ya le parecía que un friki no podía ser así de lanzado…no se le escapó que en alguna parte de su cabeza también sintió lastima.

-¿Qué te hice?-preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Negó con la cabeza. Cosas de la bebida, no pasaba nada. –Nada que merezca la pena mencionar…-contestó vagamente. -¿Vienes a cenar a mi casa el viernes?-

-Sí, ahora iba a por mi coche, me quedé estudiando para un examen que tengo en dos días.-le dijo sonriendo como siempre. –Te vi pasar por la ventana y supuse que te ibas así que decidí terminar por hoy.-

-Genial…Te dejo yo también debería estudiar si quiero aprobar el examen de mañana.-se despidió metiéndose en el coche y esperando a que él se metiese en el suyo para arrancar.

Mientras conducía a casa puso en orden sus pensamientos, había hecho un mundo de lo que había pasado y al final Sam ni siquiera lo recordaba…una parte de él sintió un profundo desasosiego…ya que la declaración de Sam dejaba claro que ese increíble e intenso momento no se iba a repetir…porque no había sido real…

Esa sensación de pérdida no se le quitó en los siguientes días…se sentía confuso.

Una pequeña parte de él estaba aliviado…pero otra gran parte…estaba frustrado…había sido algo tan…distinto…algo tan…caliente…y de repente…nada había sido de verdad…era fruto de una borrachera…vaya mierda.

El viernes se quedó a cenar con los Singer. Otra cena memorable, después de cenar los adultos fueron a casa de una vecina que les había invitado a la sobremesa. Así que ellos, se acomodaron en el sofá para ver una peli de terror que iba a empezar en la tele.

Apagaron las luces y se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá, el uno al lado del otro, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos, con las piernas sobre la mesa de café.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó Sam viendo que todavía estaban los anuncios.

-No. ¿Por qué?-le preguntó extrañado.

-No se…llevas unos días como…pensativo…un poco en tu mundo.-comentó Sam mirándole.

Dean se quedó mirándole a los ojos unos segundos, sorprendido de que este lo hubiese notado cuando ni siquiera Jack y Eliot lo habían hecho. Notó dentro algo muy similar a lo que había notado la noche de autos…esa conexión entre ellos que era…como…como…distinta…al instante se recordó que eso no era verdad…que esa conexión no era real...

Los padres se fueron al cabo de una hora pero Sam decidió quedarse para ver el fin de la película.

Comentaron la película riéndose porque más que de miedo parecía de risa, se despidió de Sam mientras recogía la mesa de la sala y él se ponía la chaqueta.

-¿Dean?-llamó Sam interrumpiendo sus pensamientos apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Dime.-comentó extrañado con los vasos vacíos en la mano girándose para encontrarse con que tenía a Sam a unos pocos centímetros.

-Te mentí.-le comentó sin más.

Dean lo miró extrañado sin entender. -¿Sobre qué? No te imagino mintiendo sobre nada.-se rio.

Sam se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos en silencio antes de bajar la mirada a sus labios…más abajo…y otra vez a sus ojos.

El corazón le dio un salto dentro del pecho…retrocedió dos pasos alejándose de él…

- Solo quería que lo supieras.-

Y después de soltarle semejante bomba se fue…sin más sin decirle nada…solo cogió la puerta y se fue.

()

()


	10. SAM

Hola mis amores preciosos aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo para que disfrutéis del fin de semana. Jajaja. Se lo dedico muy especialmente a Virgi_GB, a Miriam y 26liset. Gracias por vuestros comentarios chicas. Sois las mejores.

Para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones suscribiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi

Lamento la tardanza pero surgió una emergencia en el trabajo y eso es lo prioritario.

Un beso

Alexía

()

()

_**Capítulo 10 Sam**_

Al siguiente día...ya por la tarde….

Sam suspiró tumbado en la cama… llevaba ya un rato dándole vueltas al tema…

Si, estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto al contarle a Dean que se acordaba de todo…

Como para olvidarse…

Ufff... solo recordarlo y los pantalones se le quedan estrechos…esa mirada tan profunda…ese verde tan brillante…ese deseo en sus ojos… esa forma de mirarle como si quisiese devorarlo…no le importaría que Dean le devorase…la adrenalina invadiendo su cuerpo mientras buscaba un sitio donde no hubiese mucha gente… recordó lo cerca que había estado…todavía podía sentir en su mano el tacto de su piel…la temperatura de su cuerpo…la firmeza de sus abdominales…el delicioso hueso de su cadera… gimió echando la cabeza hacía atrás sintiendo como su entrepierna estaba algo más que interesada en el tema que meditaba. Estaba obsesionado con sus caderas… tan marcadas…tan masculinas…tan sexys…desde aquel día no podía evitar dirigir su mirada a esa zona cada vez que Dean se cruzaba en su camino.

Él no era de llevar demasiado la iniciativa…pero…Dean tenía algo…algo que sacaba su parte animal…su parte más primitiva… le gustaba ese sentimiento…esa sensación de desear tanto…era nuevo y desconcertante…pero excitante y caliente….

Si no fuese porque escuchó la voz de Eliot llamándoles…

Se había movido sigilosamente a las sombras y había salido del callejón despacio mientras escuchaba a los otros reclamarle. Pensó en volver a entrar…pero dudaba de su capacidad de autocontrol…y de que Dean no fuese a darle un puñetazo…así que, finalmente había vuelto a casa andando con la intención de despejarse y pensar un poco en lo que estaba pasando…

No le importaba sentirse atraído por un hombre…le importaba sentirse atraído por Dean Winchester…hasta hacía unas horas estaba seguro de que la atracción solo se daba por su parte…pero ahora tenía claro que no…que Dean estaba igual…aunque por la manera en la que se había comportado el rubio tenía claro que no estaba seguro de lo que estaban haciendo por mucho que lo deseara. Y si de algo estaba seguro era de que Dean lo deseaba…la manera en que cerró los ojos…los jadeos…la forma en la que adelantó las caderas para pegarse a él….

Se apretó la entrepierna para aliviar el dolor. Llevaba así desde la fiesta… con una excitación e insatisfacción permanente…ahora tenía que aliviarse antes de ir al instituto porque si no…bueno…digamos que iba a montar un gran espectáculo… su calentura estaba yendo a peor desde que comían juntos.

Cuando tuvo que sentarse en el comedor en la comida no pretendía que Jack le acompañase. Simplemente comía allí porque llovía. La verdad es que le era indiferente estar solo o que lo mirasen…solo quería escuchar música y leer un rato, así que escogió la mesa más alejada de todo y se sentó a comer.

Jack apareció en cuestión de minutos. Risueño y feliz…como siempre que estaban juntos…relajado y cómodo…

Adoraba a Jack…desde el primer minuto…no lo podía evitar, su manera de ser tan parecida a la suya…sus gustos tan similares…

Era un chico genial, atento, cariñoso, sincero…le encantaba pasar el rato en su compañía.

La amistad de Jack era muy importante para él, ambos habían compartido muchos secretos y la verdad, eso en su caso era decir mucho, ya que era bastante reservado.

Sabía que era reciproco, que Jack sentía lo mismo por él…fue conexión instantánea ambos lo habían notado.

Para Jack, encontrar a alguien que compaginase con él en gusto era un milagro, si se le sumaba su intensa conexión al estar juntos….te quedaba la sinceridad absoluta. De ahí, que el día que fueron los dos juntos al cine, Jack le contase su mayor secreto, estaba enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos desde hacía años.

La verdad es que al principio no entendió como alguien tan dulce y tranquilo como Jack podía enamorarse de alguien tan opuesto como Eliot. Pero si…llevaba enamorado de él desde la primaria.

Cogieron café y se lo llevó a un parador donde había unas bonitas vistas, siempre que quería relajarse iba a aquel lugar. Pusieron música, bebieron café y le dejó desahogarse. Durante horas, escuchó pacientemente toda su historia hasta el presente.

Jack sufría estando con él y Dean en las fiestas, ya que prácticamente cada fin de semana tenía una amiguita distinta. Al principio, sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades, se había acostado con chicas. Pero por más que lo intentase era incapaz de quitarse a Eliot de la cabeza.

Ante su sincera confesión, Sam decidió que correspondería de la misma manera. Confesándole a su amigo que tenía un "ligero cuelgue" con el quarterback. Jack pensó que quería tomarle el pelo…pero después de explicárselo bien acabó por reírse a carcajadas con él, porque si él lo tenía complicado….lo de Dean era imposible.

La verdad es que, siendo sincero el no veía tan improbable que Eliot sintiera algo por Jack. Los celos enfermizos cuando se hicieron amigos, la mirada de esa tarde a la salida del partido…sospechoso.

Jack le aseguró que eso era normal en Eliot, que tanto él como Dean eran muy posesivos…pero… el dudaba que esa mirada de traición en Eliot tuviese mucho que ver con la amistad.

Su sospecha creció cuando Eliot se auto invitó al cine arrastrando a Dean. No les había quitado la vista de encima y cada vez que Jack se le acercaba todo su cuerpo se tensaba….como si fuera a darle una paliza por semejante osadía…no, no parecía tener absolutamente nada que ver con su supuesta amistad.

Se lo comentó a su amigo en el baño, antes de la película, y Jack le dijo que era imposible. Porque él, ya le había lanzado indirectas a Eliot sin ningún resultado.

Pero bueno…tampoco era como si él hubiese estado del todo atento…Dean le tenía muy ocupado. No es que el rubio le hiciese algo…pero es que él muy desgraciado estaba tan atractivo…cada vez que se movía demasiado cerca y olía su colonia tenía que apretar los dientes…iba a acabar haciendo una tontería.

La película fue un suplicio con el sentado a su lado…acabó con un dolor peculiar en cierta parte de su anatomía…el rubio no era bueno para su salud mental.

Pero Jack se lo estaba pasando tan bien estando los cuatro juntos que quiso que la noche continuase.

Por eso había aceptado ir a Peggy´s aquella noche. Porque Jack se lo había pedido, pero la verdad se arrepentía.

Quitando lo que había pasado con Dean…lo demás había sido una mierda. Fue como retroceder a cuando jugaba. No le gustó nada recuperar esa parte de su personalidad…por eso al día siguiente habló con Jack para disculparse por haberse ido sin avisar y para decirle que aunque se lo había pasado bien con ellos, no quería volver a aquel sitio.

Jack se mostró comprensivo, ya que conocía su pasado y después de echarle la bronca por desaparecer sin avisar, le dijo que la próxima vez que le dijese que no a un sitio no insistiría. Así que no volvieron a mencionar el tema.

El lunes se quedó dormido así que llegó tarde a clase…para encontrarse a un Dean Winchester muy cabreado yendo hacía él.

Sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, se decantó por lo más fácil. Centrarse en lo tarde que llegaban. Eliot lo salvó del puñetazo que sin duda iba a recibir del rubio.

Pero aquella semana empezó a llover…y al pasar más tiempo dentro del colegio pudo ver que había algo distinto. Sabía por las miradas veladas que Dean enviaba en su dirección que se sentía culpable por no sentarse a comer con ellos, el rubio tenía una mirada muy expresiva…y sin duda lo que veía cuando miraba su mesa era culpabilidad. Hasta que la mirada recaía en su propia persona…entonces cambiaba. Confusión pura, arrepentimiento y expectación…no…definitivamente esa mirada no le gustaba.

Así que tomó una decisión…espero a que Dean terminase el entrenamiento y se apareció a su lado. Representando a la perfección el teatrillo que había montado para fingir que no había pasado nada. Era preferible. No quería joderle la vida a nadie. Pero una frase de esa conversación se le quedó grabada…"Nada que merezca la pena mencionar…" ¿Enserio? Porque vale que él no tuviera la experiencia del rubio casanova….pero el infierno se congelaría si no había sido uno de los momentos más calientes y excitantes de sus putas vidas….porque esa mirada que había visto a través de la gente…esos jadeos…no se los había imaginado…no…eso había sido real. Empezó a preguntarse si no habría sido mala idea fingir que no había pasado.

Un par de días después tenía su respuesta. Había sido una idea de mierda.

Dean llevaba pensativo unos días, como en su mundo. Así que cuando fue a su casa y sus padres se fueron, le preguntó si le pasaba algo.

Dean le había mirado un segundo, con la sorpresa dibujada en su mirada…y allí estaba otra vez…esa mirada…esa conexión extraña cada vez que se miraba de verdad…supo que no era justo…que tenía que decirle la verdad.

Sonrió recordando cómo había retrocedido Dean al darse cuenta de que se refería a lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Salió rápido de la casa…no era estúpido…cuando Dean reaccionara…iba a partirle la cara. Fijo.

El sonido de su móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Miró extrañado la pantalla…no tenía el número registrado y no le sonaba de nada.

-¿Si?-preguntó.

-Eres un capullo.- le espetó Dean con enfado.

Se sentó en la cama sorprendido.

-Gracias. Es muy amable por tu parte.-contestó pensando con rapidez.

-¿Por qué me hiciste creer que estabas borracho?-demandó.

-Mmm… ¿Qué te gustaría que dijera?- respondió sin querer definirse.

-La verdad para variar. No me gusta que me mientan.-

-Vale...bien. La verdad es que me pareció que estabas sobrepasado por lo que pasó el otro día así que decidí fingir que no había pasado para que puedes olvidarlo...y evitar que me pegases un puñetazo.-reconoció algo nervioso recostándose contra el cabecero de su cama.

-Bueno… ¿Y que querías…? Prácticamente me atacaste.-reprochó malhumorado.

Sam se rio a carcajadas, riéndose más al escuchar el bufido de indignación de Dean.- ¿Qué yo que? Tú deliras.-afirmó.

-No fui yo el que te acorraló contra una pared.-saltó Dean enfadado.

-Podías escaparte perfectamente…si hubieses querido…claro.-contestó sin cortarse.

-¿Si hubiese querido? Eres como una pared.-contratacó.

Sam volvió a reírse. – ¿Y tú que eres? ¿Un hobbit? Somos casi igual de altos.-se burló.

Dean soltó otro bufido antes de contestar. –Te digo que fue tu culpa.-siguió terco.

-Vaaale… es mi culpa que me echases una mirada más caliente que el infierno…que me siguieses por la pista hasta un callejón oscuro…que jadeases al acercarme…que gimieses al tocarte…-no supo que le impulsó a decirle aquello… se sorprendió al notar que su tono iba bajando…volviéndose más suave…más íntimo…

Oyó la risa ronca de Dean…dejándolo completamente shokeado.

-No fui el único… ¿O era yo el único que estaba cachondo?-se regodeó con voz ronca.

Sam se acomodó en la cama, notando una vez más como su erección se estremecía en respuesta al estímulo.

¿Estaba tonteando con Dean Winchester? Joder…

-No, no eras el único…creo que fui obvio. ¿No?-siguió sin acobardarse.

Otra vez otra risa causando estragos en su cuerpo.

-No mucho la verdad.-siguió el otro entrando al trapo.

-Intentaré esforzarme más la próxima vez.-le prometió sonriendo, le gustaba este Dean.

-¿Quién te dice que habrá una próxima vez? A lo mejor la próxima vez que te vea te parto la boca de un puñetazo.-sugirió sin cambiar el tono.

Esta vez fue Sam el que se rio causando estragos en el rubio.

-Espero que haya una próxima vez…sin puñetazos de por medio…-deseó con sinceridad.

-A lo mejor…encuentro una forma mejor de partirte la boca…-le susurró cortando la llamada.

Dean dejó caer el teléfono en la cama…joder…realmente Sam le ponía a tono…era superior a sus fuerzas…él otro le tentaba y…uff…se ponía malo…

Se acomodó en la cama mejor, desabrochándose los pantalones…cada vez que pensaba en Sam de forma sexual…se ponía malo.

Dejó que su mente volase…imaginándose que Sam, en su cuarto… ¿Estaría haciendo lo mismo pensando en él?


	11. NUEVA DINAMICA

Hola mis amores. Lamento no haber publicado ayer pero vivo en Galicia por trabajo y como ya sabréis estamos en alerta roja por el mal tiempo. Ayer hubo tormentas todo el día y me dejó sin teléfono fijo e internet.

En fin, que ya estoy aquí para traeros un nuevo cap.

Espero que os guste...contarme que tal.

Para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones u otros fics. Podéis agregaros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi

_**Capítulo 11 Nueva dinámica **_

La siguiente semana fue con diferencia una de las mejores de toda su vida.

El primer día que se encontró con Sam después de la llamada fue un poco incómodo. Estaba ligeramente desubicado y avergonzado…pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron a la hora de la comida…los dos se partieron de risa. Si, de risa. Por lo ridículo del momento, por los nervios y sobre todo porque aunque ninguno lo reconociese en voz alta los dos sabían que algo había cambiado.

La primera muestra de esa pequeña diferente fue durante la comida del martes. Sam llegó tarde, cuando ya estaban todos sentados. Él se había sentado frente a Jack y Eliot en la cabecera de la mesa entre los dos, cuando Sam llegó cinco minutos después se sentó a su lado como si nada, explicándoles que lo había entretenido el profesor de química.

El miércoles, cuando estaba gritando jugadas a voz en grito con el equipo de ataque que parecía dormido, su mirada se encontró con la de Sam que iba hablando animado con una chica de pelo largo. Se Lledó momentáneamente paralizado ante su sensual y disimulada sonrisa. Le estaba cogiendo unas ganas….

El jueves mientras iba con Jack a la siguiente clase, en medio de una marabunta de gente sintió una cálida mano acariciando la parte baja de su espalda. Solo fue un segundo, solo fue una pasada tan ligera como un soplo de aire…pero no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que Sam era el que estaba detrás…

El viernes se subía por las paredes…estaba tan ansioso esperando al siguiente movimiento de Sam, que había pasado olímpicamente de todos los intentos de ligar de las chicas esa semana.

En su mente el viernes era el día señalado. El día D….el día de agarrar a Sam a solas y estamparlo contra la pared más cercana…porque si…cada noche mientras se desahogaba fantaseaba con el momento en que pudiesen acabar lo que empezaron aquella noche que ahora le parecía muy lejana. Y por las miradas que Sam le lanzaba…prometía ser un encuentro épico. Pero esa noche iban a solucionarlo…porque después de cenar con sus padres…subirían a ver una película…y entonces…

-¿Vienes esta noche a cenar?-le preguntó Sam al oído desde atrás sacándolo desde su ensoñación.

Se dio la vuelta, cerrando la taquilla para poyarse en ella. –Es mi casa. Tengo que volver en algún momento.-le dijo con chulería.

Los ojos de Sam centellearon un segundo con malicia antes de contestar sin darle importancia. –Yo no creo que vaya, hoy la cena va a ser más tarde de lo normal y no me gusta salir de noche.-

La risa le burbujeó en el pecho al escucharle y ver la mirada cálida que le estaba dirigiendo. -¿A qué hora es la cena?-preguntó de forma casual.

-A las nueve…-le contestó recolocándose la mochila al hombro. –Y ya sabes que a esa hora solo salen los delincuentes y los maleantes.-comentó poniendo una cara tan seria que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse.

-¿Tienes miedo?-inquirió socarrón.

-Claro que si.- reconoció poniendo cara de circunstancias. –No quiero ni imaginar lo que uno de esos desalmados podría hacerme.-la frase debería hacerle gracia pero ver como aquellos ojos grises brillaban y escuchar aquel tono de voz tan cargado…

-Cualquier cosa…-murmuró lamiéndose los labios con gula mirando los suyos.

Sam sonrió captando a donde estaba mirando. –Te veo a las nueve.-se despidió yéndose sin mirar atrás.

Dean sonrió… en cuanto saliera del entrenamiento iría directo a casa…

()

()

Llegó del entrenamiento a las siete y sonrió al comprobar que nadie de la familia Singer había llegado. Dio un beso a su madre que ya estaba cocinando y subió como una flecha a su habitación.

Comprobó que todo estaba ordenado y limpio en su habitación, ya que aunque había limpiado durante la semana esperando el momento en que subiesen allí los dos, se le podría haber olvidado algo.

Abrió el cajón de su mesilla y dejó fuera del paquete un condón. Por si la cosa se animaba y llegaban a segunda base. Uno nunca sabía…. Normalmente se tiraba a las tías en el primer encuentro pero algo le decía que con Sam no iba a ser así. Quitó de la cómoda unas toallitas húmedas y las guardó en el mismo cajón. Satisfecho, dejó la ventana para que entrase el aire freso y fue a ducharse.

Se vistió como en un día normal, con vaqueros, camiseta negra y camisa de cuadros verde. Cuando bajó a la cocina Sam ya estaba allí, y a juzgar por su ceño fruncido no estaba muy contento.

-Ey.-saludó al entrar con la cabeza mientras iba a saludar a Ellen con dos besos.

La cara de Sam cambio al instante, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Ey.- contestó cuando se puso a su lado.

-¿No sales hoy cielo?-le preguntó su madre sonriendo.

-No, no…estoy cansado.-contestó mirando de reojo como Sam sonreía disimuladamente.

-Bien. Ayuda a Sam a poner la mesa, hoy vendrán también los Wilson.-indicó removiendo algo en la sartén.

Dean intercambio una mirada con Sam. Mierda.

Pusieron la mesa en silencio ya que sus padres están sentados en la sala viendo el futbol. Dean le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese a la zona de la escalera.

Sam se apoyó contra la pared mientras él se apoyaba en la barandilla.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que pensaban lo mismo, les habían chafado el plan.

-¿Tu sabías que venía alguien?-le preguntó.

Sam negó con la cabeza. –No, me acabo de enterar.-

-¿Nos damos a la fuga?- sugirió Dean con molestia en la voz.

Sam se rio bajito. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar llamaron a la puerta.

-Tarde.-musitó sonriendo volviendo dentro del comedor.

El matrimonio Wilson vino acompañado de su hija Lili que era dos años menor que ellos y no iba a su instituto. Como todas las mujeres…quedo fascinada por Dean y no se molestó nada en ocultarlo pero al parecer, también quedó impresionada por él y no sabía por cuál de los dos. La chica no dejaba de hablar con ellos riendo de forma exagerada y pestañeando sin parar...

La cena resultó aburrida y tediosa en general e incómoda para ellos dos. Todo era demasiado forma…demasiado forzado…totalmente distinto de lo que vivían en aquella casa cada viernes.

Por suerte, eran tan aburridos como pesados y a las once y media se fueron a su casa.

Todos menos su madre, que fue a despedir a los invitados a la puerta, se quedaron sentados en la mesa en silencio escuchando.

-Sí, gracias, gracias a sido un placer. Nos veremos pronto. Adiós.-la escucharon decir desde el porche con voz forzada. Cerró la puerta cerrándola por dentro y volvió al salón.

Se miraron unos a otros un momento en silencio, hasta que escucharon el coche irse entonces el señor Singer soltó con seriedad poniendo la mano en el antebrazo del suyo.

-¿Podemos volver a ser reales o seguimos con el palo en el culo?-

Todos estallaron en risas, haciendo desaparecer del todo la tensión que la cena les había causado.

Repitieron cafés y postres mucho más animados, burlándose de ellos imitando como la chica miraba a uno y otro con los ojos como platos o como los Wilson hablaban de su impresionante colección de soldaditos como si fuese la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

()

()

-¿Sam, cariño, puedes llevar las botellas de vino a la caja del cristal?-le preguntó Ellen mientras ella y Marie limpiaban la cocina.

Sam se levantó de la mesa para obedecer. Salió fuera con las botellas y fue por detrás de la casa hasta donde debía dejarlas. Suspiró volviendo dentro, lleva toda la semana jugando al gato y al ratón con Dean y aunque no lo habían hablado estaba claro que los dos estaban deseando que llegase el viernes para estar a solas.

Era una tontería porque podrían haber quedado cualquier día de la semana, pero habían preferido dilatarlo disfrutando del coqueteo.

Si hubiese sabido que les iban a chafar el plan hubiese quedado con Dean en otro sitio esa noche. Estaba deseando probar los labios del rubio…comprobar si la química que tenían era real o fruto de una noche inspirada, si el deseo abrasador que refleja su mirada era tan real como parecía. Volvió a suspirar…

Cuando iba a doblar la esquina de la casa, Dean apareció de frente en la oscuridad. Dedicándole esa sonrisa que le hacía temblar las piernas y esa mirada que le hacía indecentes promesas.

Tomó su boca en un beso devastador y salvaje, que fue correspondido con idénticas ganas. Como si fuesen dos piezas hechas para encajar, una de sus manos fue a su cadera y la otra a la nuca para aumentar el contacto. Sus lenguas se rozaban con pasión, recorrían sus bocas, mordían los labios…eran un beso explosivo.

Dean lo hizo echarse hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó con la pared, echándose sobre él para pegar sus cuerpos completamente. Rompieron el beso jadeando al notar el estado en el que estaban.

Las manos de Dean bajaron a su trasero, agarrándoselo con fuerza para apretarlo contra su cuerpo con necesidad. Los dos jadearon de gusto.

-Sam. Nos vamos.-oyó que llamaba Ellen.

Rompieron el beso al momento, mirándose en silencio mientras escuchaban por si se acercaba alguien, solo escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

Volvió a mirar al moreno que tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara y lo miraba como si fuese a hacer una travesura.

Le acarició la nuca muy despacio, recorriendo lentamente la zona con tres dedos de una forma tan sexy que lo hizo estremecerse violentamente.

-Tenías que haber traído tu coche.-comentó lamiendo con suavidad su labio inferior con ganas de seguir con lo que estaban.

-Lo llevó mi padre a su taller, cambio de ruedas.-respondió mordiendo con suavidad sus labios.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Parecía que hoy todo estaba en contra. Sam se rio con suavidad, besando sus labios suavemente. Agarró a Sam de las caderas y deslizó la lengua entre sus labios degustando sus labios con tranquilidad. Gimió con gusto, no sabía que le gustaba más si asaltarle con un beso o disfrutar del sabor de su boca con calma…las dos eran igual de adictivas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron besándose pero de golpe alguien los sacó de su ensueño.

-Sam.-oyeron la voz de Bobby llamarle.

-Voy papá.-contestó en voz alta pero sin separarse de él.

Giró la cabeza con suavidad y le dio un último beso en los labios antes de separarse de él lentamente.

Se miraron un segundo, como esperando a que el otro hablase para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué haces mañana?-preguntó de forma casual.

-Estoy ocupado.-le dijo sonriendo.

Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien le contestaba eso.

Sam sonrió más al ver su reacción. –Nos vemos.-le dijo despidiéndose.

-¿Te estás haciendo el interesante?-le preguntó asombrado.

-No…pero tengo algo importante que hacer este fin de semana.-contestó con sinceridad.

-¿El qué?-inquirió desconfiado.

-Estoy a punto de descubrir dónde está la cripta de Drácula.-le espetó dándose la vuelta para ir hacía la casa.

Dean se quedó mirándole con los ojos abiertos al máximo. ¿Drácula? ¿Prefería jugar a un videojuego que hacer aquello? ¿Enserio?

()

()

Espero que os guste contarme que tal.

Os invito a pasaros por mi nuevo fic de Teen Wolf es un Sterek. Impossible to forget. Aquí tenéis el enlace.

/works/1167821

Si no veis bien el enlace, tranquilos, pinchar en mi nombre al lado de la foto y ahí podéis acceder a todos mis ff, Besos.

Alexía


	12. EXPERIENCIAS

_**Capítulo 12 Experiencias**_

Paso media noche y toda la mañana dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado.

Empezaba a pasar totalmente del hecho de que se había besado con un tio. ¿Por qué? Pues porque había sido una pasada, de lejos el mejor beso que había tenido en toda su dilatada experiencia.

La manera en que le había acariciado la nuca le había vuelto loco, la manera de seguir el beso como si estuviera igual de necesitado que él le resultaba adictiva… definitivamente quería más de eso.

Que más daba…si los dos eran discretos y nadie se enteraba, podrían tener mucho más de eso.

Cogió el teléfono cien veces, volvió a colgarlo otras cien, le envió un mensaje a Eliot para decirle que no saldría aquella noche, pasó tiempo con sus padres y a las seis de tarde decidió enviar un mensaje a Sam.

"¿Qué haces?" se quedó mirando la pantalla, esperando durante diez minutos. Era raro, todo el mundo le contestaba siempre a la primera, siempre. Tendría que haber escrito que era él, a lo mejor Sam no tenía su número memorizado y… el pitido del móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Morir, Drácula es más listo de lo que yo pensaba." Sonrió al leerlo, cogió las llaves del coche y sin pensar se dirigió a la casa de los Singer, haciendo una parada en el supermercado.

Ya delante de la puerta de los Singer se preguntó si era la mejor idea. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse si no sería mejor darse la vuelta se abrió la puerta de par en par.

Ellen se le quedó mirando con sorpresa.

-Hola cielo, no te esperaba. ¿Necesitas algo?-le preguntó sonriendo recuperada de la impresión.

-No, no…venía a ver a Sam.-le contestó incómodo.

-Claro cielo. Sube, ya sabes dónde está su cuarto. Te dejo que llego tarde al restaurante y va a empezar el turno de cenas.-se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Dean la miró irse sorprendido. Cerró la puerta y entró al salón. Todo estaba apagado así que supuso que Bobby no estaría en casa.

Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, con toda la intención de dar un susto a Sam.

Se quedó quieto escuchando a mitad del pasillo. Sonaba una música como de misterio algo tétrico.

-Oh venga ya.-oyó maldecir a Sam. –Esto ya es personal, vas a morir te lo juro...-gritaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto que estaba cerrada

Dean abrió la puerta sonriendo. -No hace falta preguntar quién va ganando.-opinó.

Sam se le quedó mirando. Estaba tirando en la cama, bocabajo, con el teclado inalámbrico del ordenador.

-¿Y tú por aquí?-le preguntó sonriendo sin moverse.

-Venía a reírme de ti…pero visto lo visto…soy los refuerzos.-le dijo cerrando la puerta.

Sam se rio sentándose en la cama.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo?-le preguntó con escepticismo.

-¿Mejor? Soy el mejor a los videojuegos, podría crear escuela chaval. Aparta y deja que te enseñe.-le dijo con chulería quitándose la chaqueta para echarse en la cama.

Dos horas después Sam se reía a carcajadas agarrándose el estómago.

–Voy a meterte una estaca bañada en agua bendita por el…-insultaba Dean rabioso al ver la pantalla negra con letras rojas que anunciaban que había vuelto a morir.

Sam enterró la cabeza en el cojín muerto de risa.

-¿Escuela de que dijiste? Escuela para negados es lo que vas a crear como mucho.-se burló.

Dean le lanzó una mirada envenenada antes de lanzarse encima para darle ligeros puñetazos en los costados. Sam se rio todavía más, intentando agarrarle de los brazos pero sin mucho éxito porque no podía dejar de reír.

-Ahora verás.-amenazó.

Lo agarró de las muñecas inmovilizándole contra el colchón y usando su cuerpo para reducirlo a pesar de que Sam era un poco más alto que él.

-¿A quién llamas negado?-le preguntó con aires de superioridad sonriendo con altanería.

-A ti.-le contestó con seguridad removiéndose para soltarse usando los hombros como apoyo, separando las piernas para impulsarse hacia arriba e intentar tirarle al suelo.

Dean dejó de reír cuando se deslizó entre las piernas de Sam y sus caderas chocaron contra las de él. La pequeña pelea había animado un poco algunas partes de su anatomía. Cuando levantó la vista, Sam ya no se reía…pero todavía mantenía una sonrisa y sus cambiantes ojos brillaba en un gris oscuro brillante.

Soltó el agarré y colocó las manos a ambos lados de sus hombros para separarse sin retirar la mirada.

Sam bajó las manos hasta sus costados, pasando las manos lentamente de arriba abajo. -¿Qué dijiste que ibas a enseñarme? –le preguntó en voz baja y ronca.

Dean se lamió los labios mirando los suyos. ¿Iban a hacer aquello? ¿Iba a liarse con un tio en una cama?

Cerró los ojos ahogando un jadeo cuando sintió la mano de Sam acariciar su nuca de esa forma que tanto le gustaba. Sonrió levemente bajando la cabeza al tiempo que hacía un pequeño movimiento con la cadera para encajar del todo con las suyas.

Lamió su labio inferior lentamente, dándole un suave mordisco para que le diese acceso a su boca, le besó muy despacio, casi de forma lánguida, recreándose, disfrutando su sabor. Las manos de Sam acariciaron su espalda recorriéndola milímetro a milímetro hasta las caderas, casi recreándose en ellas. La habitación se llenó de los sugerentes sonidos de sus labios al besarse una y otra vez, de los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios cada vez que sus caderas chocaban, de los jadeos cada vez que sentían que estaban a punto de correrse, algo que nunca llegaba a pasar, ya que Sam dejaba de moverse en lo que Dean estaba seguro que era una forma de torturarlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo que la temperatura empezó a subir cada vez más rápido hasta que su piel empezó a transpirar y su corazón bombeaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Solo se separaron cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con fuerza.

-¿Sam?-oyeron la voz de Bobby desde las escaleras.

Sam metió las manos entre su pelo corto, dándole un corto beso en los labios sin inmutarse porque su padre hubiese llegado.

-Estoy jugando con Dean, papá.-grito echando la cabeza hacía atrás para no gritarle al oído mientras deslizaba una mano bajo su camiseta para acariciar la zona baja de su espalda.

-Bien. ¿Te quedas a cenar Dean?-preguntó Bobby todavía abajo. Mientras él echaba la espalda hacía atrás, buscando incrementar el contacto aunque sorprendido de que Sam no se detuviese.

-Contéstale.-susurró Sam a su oído deslizando sus labios hacía abajo y mordiéndole la parte de arriba de la mandíbula.

-Me quedo.-gritó sorprendido de que su voz sonase tan normal.

-Bajad en media hora.-les gritó.

El moreno se rio con suavidad buscando su boca para darle un beso corto pero apasionado.

-Nunca sube arriba cuando viene de trabajar, primero se ducha en el baño de abajo.-le confió al oído moviendo las caderas muy lentamente contra las de él de una forma tan sensual que sintió como el corazón se le disparaba de golpe.

-Sam.-se quejó en un medio jadeo apoyando la frente en su hombro. Se le había bajado la erección al escuchar a Bobby y no quería que Sam volviese a despertarla.

-Lo se.-murmuró comprensivo a su oído sin dejar de moverse aunque más despacio.

-Sam.-gritó Bobby desde abajo. -¿Sabes dónde está mi cargador?-

Sam se rio entre dientes dejando caer las manos contra el colchón.

-Bajo ahora y te lo busco.-

-No, no hace falta, seguid jugando.-le dijo Bobby rápidamente.

Dean y él se miraron riéndose a carcajadas. Si Bobby supiese a lo que estaban jugando…

Besó por última vez a Sam separándose lentamente de él para sentarse en la cama.

Se pasó la mano por la cara para espabilarse, mirando de reojo a Sam estirarse todavía tumbado.

-Está bien el juego de Drácula.-comentó con ligereza. –Vamos tener que mejorar mucho para pasar de nivel.-se dio cuenta de la doble intención de la pregunta en cuanto se oyó decirlo, aunque no fue esa su intención.

Sam se levantó de la cama en un fluido movimiento.

-Cuestión de tiempo y dedicación.-le respondió cogiéndolo del brazo y tirando de él hacia la puerta.

Dean sonrió siguiéndole. Tiempo y dedicación….Si, podían hacer eso.

Juntos calentaron la cena que Ellen había dejado mientras Bobby se bañaba. Cenaron los tres hablando de futbol y coches, pasando un buen rato.

Mientras Bobby veía un programa de deportes, subieron de nuevo a la habitación para intentar pasar el dichoso nivel, aunque dejando la puerta abierta para evitar tentaciones. No podían arriesgarse a que los pillasen en medio.

Veinte intentos y una hora después se dieron por vencidos y tras despedirse en la puerta con un escueto, hasta el lunes volvió a su casa.

Ya en su cama, se puso a pensar en la tarde que había pasado.

Si se hubiese quedado con una tia en su casa vacía sin tirársela hubiese considerado el día una pérdida de tiempo. Pero la verdad es que se sentía de maravilla, hubiese preferido que las cosas acabasen de otra manera pero la verdad es que no se arrepentía de nada. Liarse con Sam era una pasada. Caliente, sexy, adictivo…no podía esperar para repetir otra vez.

El sonido del móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era un mensaje de Sam.

"Quedé con Jack mañana en la bolera. ¿Vienes?"

Sonrió mordiéndose los labios mientras escribía.

"Si, mañana te llamo."

Bolos…hacía mucho que no iba a la bolera. Pensó con una sonrisa hundiendo la cara en la almohada.


	13. VIDEO

En fin, que ya estoy aquí para traeros un nuevo cap.

Espero que os guste...contarme que tal.

Para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones u otros fics. Podéis agregaros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi

_**Capítulo 13 Videos**_

El irritante sonido del móvil intentaba atraerlo a la realidad y él no podía consentir eso.

El sonido se detuvo pero solo le dio un poco de tregua porque dos minutos después volvía a sonar. Iba a matar a alguien.

-¿Qué?-preguntó del mal humor descolgando.

-Lo siento King Kong, me he confundido, creía que llamaba a Dean Winchester.-oyó al otro lado con ironía.

Se sentó en la cama de golpe.

-Ey, lo siento estaba durmiendo.-se apresuró a decir. – ¿No habíamos quedado en que iba a llamarte yo?-

-Son las dos de tarde. Pensé que a lo mejor te habías olvidado.-le informó.

Dean se dejó caer sobre las almohadas sonriendo.

-¿Creías que iba a echarme atrás?-preguntó sonriendo.

La risa de Sam le confirmó que había acertado.

-¿Por qué ibas a echarte atrás? Solo somos unos amigos yendo a la bolera. No vamos a hacer nada especial.-le dijo con un tono jocoso.

-No vamos a hacer nada especial… ¿Seguro?- preguntó cómo dejándolo caer. Ya que quedaban en la bolera…podían hacer algo… ¿No?

Sam volvió a reírse aunque de una forma mucho más baja e íntima, cogiendo a la primera lo que el rubio quería decir.

-Nada especial, por lo menos mientras estemos con Jack.-puntualizó.

-¿Y cuándo se vaya?-inquirió sonriendo con malicia.

-Ya se verá…a lo mejor, si no estoy cansado…si me apetece… si surge…no me gusta hacer planes.-le contestó con una evidente sonrisa en la voz.

-¿A qué hora quedamos?-preguntó sonriendo impaciente.

-¿A las cinco?-sugirió Sam.

-Vale. ¿Paso a buscarte?-ofreció.

Sam se rio a carcajadas. –No soy una de tus chicas. Nos vemos allí. ¿Llamamos a Eliot?-

-Claro, nosotros siempre vamos juntos a ese tipo de cosas. Y lo otro, solo era una sugerencia.-protestó.

-Vale. Nos vemos a las cinco, no llegues tarde.-recordó.

()

()

A las cinco menos diez estaba aparcando en la parte de atrás de la bolera.

Sam le recibió apoyado en su camioneta.

-Vaya…llegas temprano, ¿Se te estropeó el reloj?-se burló Sam cuando salió del coche.

-Para tu información, yo siempre llego a tiempo, no me gusta la gente que llega tarde.-comentó imitando su postura contra él coche.

-Tomo nota.-le indicó sonriente, mirándolo.

-¿A donde dijiste que iríamos cuando acabemos aquí?-comentó de pasada.

Sam se rio dándole una palmada en el brazo.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que no dije nada de eso cuando te llame.-contestó.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo conseguir que cambies de opinión.-respondió imitándole en un tono más sugerente.

Sam se carcajeo mirándole pero no contestó porque Eliot y Jack llegaron en el mismo coche.

()

()

Estuvieron jugando a los bolos durante horas, burlándose unos de otros y haciendo todo tipo de trastadas para evitar que tirasen los bolos.

Tomaron algo en la bolera para cenar entre risas y bromas. Eliot fue el que más veces ganó seguido por Sam, Jack y Dean quedaron empatados al mismo número de victorias.

Se despidieron de ellos en el parking y fueron hacía sus coches.

-Me lo he pasado genial, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto.-comentó Sam andando.

-La verdad es que sí. Ha estado bien.-reconoció.

-¿Te arrepientes de no haber ido a la fiesta?-le preguntó refiriéndose a la fiesta de animadoras que había mencionado Eliot.

-¿Tu qué crees?-devolvió a su vez.

-Creo que si te apresuras, todavía podrías llegar. Estará en pleno auge.-siguió pinchándole apoyándose en la puerta de su coche.

Dean sonrió mirando disimuladamente alrededor. No había nadie y los coches estaban en una zona razonablemente oscura.

Invadió su espacio personal esbozando una sensual sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a algún sitio?-le sugirió colocando la mano en su cadera acercándose más.

Sam sonrió colocando la mano sobre su brazo estirado a la altura del codo. -Es tarde y mañana tenemos clases.-

-No es tan tarde.-le contradijo echándose sobre él un poco, acercando su cara a la suya.

-Yo diría que es hora de irse a dormir.-añadió el moreno bajando la mano por su brazo hasta la muñeca, con el pulgar dibujó círculos en su muñeca.

-No quiero irme a dormir.- le indicó el rubio dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-No hagas eso. Podría verte alguien.- le reprendió Sam mirando alrededor. No había ningún coche aparcado en aquella zona pero la salida de los empleados está al otro lado del parking.

-No hay nadie que pueda vernos.-contestó Dean repitiendo el gesto.

-¿Nadie?-le preguntó con voz ronca tirando de él hacía sí para pegar su cuerpos.

-Nadie.-corroboró tomando su boca en un apasionado beso. Sam subió una de sus manos hasta su cuello y la otra a su cadera, mientras las suyas iban una a su costado y otra a su cintura.

Le encantaba lo forma de besar de Dean, apasionada, entregada, caliente, sexy…tal y como él era. Cada vez que Dean le tocaba se olvidaba de todo…de todo lo que no fuera él y de cómo le hacía sentir.

Gimió al notar como Dean bajaba la mano hacía su trasero para apretarlo contra sí.

Escucharon como se abría la puerta de la parte de atrás, con rapidez, Dean se echó hacía atrás separándose de él para apoyarse en el coche casualmente como si estuviesen hablando. Afortunadamente la oscuridad se encargaría de esconder el estado de excitación en el que ambos se encontraban.

El móvil de Sam sonó en su bolsillo.

-Hola. ¿Va todo bien?-contestó en cuanto descolgó. –Vale, sí. No, no te preocupes. Voy enseguida.-se despidió.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó vigilando de reojo como tres chicas hablaban en la puerta del local.

-Mi madre. Una de sus camareras tuvo que irse a casa y necesita ayuda para cerrar.-le dijo poniendo cara de fastidio.

-¿Quieres que te espere? ¿O que vaya contigo a ayudar?-sugirió Dean ahogando una protesta, no era culpa de Sam que su madre necesitase ayuda. El también dejaría cualquier cosa para ayudar a sus padres.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a echar una mano. ¿Te veo mañana?-le preguntó sonriendo deseando volver a besarle pero sin poder hacerlo por culpa de la audiencia al otro lado del parking.

Dean sonrió de medio lado, como adivinando lo que estaba pensando. –Claro.-aseguró.

Sam miró directamente sus labios antes de mirarle a los ojos lanzándole una intensa y abrasadora mirada.

-¿No te ibas?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-Si…si…ya me voy. –contestó algo atontado metiéndose en el coche y despidiéndose con la mano.

Dean se quedó mirando como el coche se alejaba, era una verdadera pena que no se hubiesen ido antes de empezar aquello, si hubiesen estado en un lugar más privado…

()

Mientras seguía dando vueltas a todo lo que podían haber echó condujo hasta su casa. Ya estaba saliendo del coche cuando su móvil sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, a lo mejor era Sam diciéndole que había acabado y quería quedar.

Frunció el ceño al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

Eliot.

-¿Que hay tio?-preguntó al responder.

No hubo contestación pero a juzgar por los ruidos de música, vasos, gritos y risas estaba seguro de que estaba en una fiesta.

-¿Fuisteis a la fiesta?-inquirió elevando la voz un poco.

-Deannnnnn.-la voz de Eliot sonaba ajada y definitivamente borracha.

-Tio. ¿Estás borracho?-

-Deannnnn.-llamó con peor resultado antes de que se oyese un golpe sordo.

-Eliot, ¿Estás en casa de Alison? ¿Estás en la fiesta?-preguntó preocupado Eliot solía beber pero no tanto como para estar en ese estado.

-Siiiiiiiiii. Fiesta…yo…si fiesta…acabo de follar con Rachel…creo que voy a tirarme a Alison también…voy a….si…-divagó el chico.

-No te tires a nadie, sal fuera y deja que te de él aire, iré a buscarte enseguida.-le ordenó despacio para que le entendiese.

-Voy a follaaaaarrrrr con Alisonnnnn…siiiii ¿Quieres….quieres follarte a Alison tú tambiénnnnnn?-le preguntó con dificultad.

-No, no quiero follarme a nadie. Quiero que dejes de beber y salgas al porche. Espérame en el porche.-repitió más despacio con autoridad mientras entraba en el coche para ir a recogerlo.

()

()

El lunes, ni Eliot ni Jack fueron a clase.

Eliot por la resaca y Jack al parecer estaba mal del estómago. Aprovechando el sol salió con Sam a comer fuera, lo pasó genial como siempre, mejor que de costumbre ya que al estar solos podían lanzarse pullas el uno al otro sin miedo alguno. Lo mejor de día fue cuando acorraló a Sam detrás de los vestuarios y le dio un fogoso beso que los dejó a ambos con ganas de más. Por desgracia tendrían que esperar ya que ese día Dean tenía entrenamiento hasta tarde. El fin de semana había sido genial, el lunes había seguido la misma tónica…por eso…lo que pasó el martes le cogió totalmente desprevenido.

Eliot lo esperaba en el parking para disculparse. Le echó una buena bronca por haberse emborrachado y le preguntó si le había pasado algo ya que realmente extraño que hubiese acabado en ese estado.

Eliot le aseguró que no pasaba nada pero algo en su expresión le llevó a no creérselo del todo, aun así no insistió, ya se lo contaría cuando estuviese preparado.

Jack también volvió, los saludó a ambos con normalidad pero después de la primera clase ya no volvieron a verlo más que en compañía de Sam.

Estaba siendo un día rarísimo. Saludó a Sam a primera hora por el pasillo y como siempre, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Pero cuando volvió a mirarle a segunda hora y moreno esquivó su mirada y desapareció dentro de un aula. Lo mismo pasó a tercera así que en la hora de la comida estaba deseando verle para preguntarle que le pasaba.

Vio como él y Jack hablaban con gesto serio en la fila de la cafetería así que se acercó con Eliot.

-¿Salimos a comer fuera?-preguntó al llegar a su altura.

Sam cuadró los hombros mientras giraba la cara hacía el lado contrario.

Miró sin entender a Jack, pero el miraba a Sam con una cara un tanto peculiar, como con lastima.

-¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana Dean? Aparte del domingo, claro. -le preguntó Eliot intentando aliviar el enrarecido ambiente.

-Me voy.-espetó Sam con rabia saliendo de la fila. Dean miró a Jack sin entender, este negó con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo detrás de su amigo.

-¿Que he dicho?-preguntó Eliot mirando con la boca abierta la puerta por la que habían salido los dos.

Dean negó con la cabeza sin contestar. El nerviosismo que tenía en el estómago pasó a ser una gran losa de mármol presionando la boca del mismo. No entendía que estaba pasando, ayer estaban bien, mejor que bien… ¿Por qué se portaba así Sam?

En silencio, fueron hasta la mesa del equipo.

-¿Ya estás recuperado Eliot?- le preguntó Daniels al sentarse en la mesa. –Estabas hasta arriba el domingo.-le pinchó riendo.

-Sí, ya sabes, una mala noche.-contestó sin darle importancia.

-Será para ti, porque aquí el capitán lo pasó de lujo.-dijo con pitorreo Smith levantando las cejas en señal de camaradería.

Dean le miró sin entender.

-No finjas que no entiendes. Todos sabemos que hiciste.-se rio Daniels.

-¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?-preguntó ya de mal humor con tanta sonrisita.

Smith se rio pasándole su móvil para mostrarle lo que estaban mirando.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era un video de Rachel y el magreándose contra una pared en su casa en medio de una fiesta, parecían estar a punto de echar un polvo.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-preguntó Eliot a su lado sorprendido. –Anoche no, anoche se acostó conmigo.-comentó en voz baja para que solo él le oyese. –Además tú llegaste y me llevaste a casa directamente.-continuó.

-No lo sé…creo que en la fiesta de hace un mes o un mes y medio.-respondió cabreado. No le gustaba que la gente grabase videos suyos. Abrió los ojos cayendo de pronto en algo.

-¿Quién más tiene este video?-demandó a Smith.

-Todo el mundo, las animadoras se lo enseñaron a todo el que lo quiso. Grabaron a un montón de gente.-se rio. – ¿Quieres ver el video que me sacaron a mí con Lisa?-le ofreció.

Dean no contestó, ahora encajaba. Mierda. Sam había visto el video y si todos los demás creyeron que era de ayer por la noche, Sam también lo creería. -Joder.-murmuró angustiado para sí mismo.


	14. LA NOCHE DE AUTOS

_**Capítulo 14 La noche de autos **_

Dos semanas. Dos puñeteras semanas sin saber nada de Sam. Sin poder hablar con él ni una puta vez.

Intentaba abordarlo cada día en el instituto pero el chico parecía tener alguna clase de habilidad para esquivarle y desaparecer, le había enviado mensajes al móvil, le había llamado. Nada de lo que hacía funcionada.

La primera semana creyó que el viernes podría hablar con él pero Sam no fue a cenar a su casa, preguntó a su madre disimuladamente y le contestó que Sam se había quedado a dormir en casa de un amigo. Seguro de que no podría saltarse otra de las cenas acudió el viernes siguiente para encontrarse que una vez más no había aparecido. Estaba vez entre risas compartidas con Ellen le dijeron que Sam había tenido una cita.

Aquello fue el colmo, veía día a día más improbable las posibilidades de arreglar las cosas con Sam. Ya no era que quisiera acostarse con él, que quería. No era que le molestase no tener a Sam en su vida aunque fuese solo como amigo, que lo era. Lo que pasaba es que se había acostumbrado a él, que echaba en falta la sensación de sentirse libre que Sam le proporcionaba cuando estaba juntos.

Definitivamente Sam había vuelto su vida patas arriba.

()

()

Salió bostezando del coche, echando a andar hacía el instituto.

Otra noche que dormía mal. Ya por costumbre, entró por el pasillo mirando alrededor buscando a Sam con la mirada. Nada.

Las clases pasaron tan insoportablemente lentas como de costumbre desde hacía dos semanas. A segunda hora faltó un profesor así que fue a tomar algo al comedor con Eliot, comentando de mala gana jugadas con los del equipo mientras retiraba con hastío la mano de Rachel de su muslo.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto el instituto tan pesado?

Giró la cabeza mirando a Eliot, quien miraba alrededor lentamente, buscando a alguien. Bueno, no a alguien en realidad, a Jack. Desde el día que Sam había visto el video, las cosas con Jack estaban raras, pero no con él. Con Eliot. No tenía ni idea de porque, le había preguntado a Eliot pero él se había limitado a responder que habían discutido por una tontería.

Sinceramente no lo creía pero no quiso indagar más porque veía a los dos terriblemente incomodos. Además Jack estaba casi desaparecido, desde hacía dos semanas solo lo veían en las clases y en los entrenamientos, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba con Sam. Lo único que impedía a Dean pedirle ayuda para solucionar las cosas era que creía que Jack podía estar algo enterado de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Él no le había dicho nada pero a veces, en su mirada notaba algo raro, puede que no supiese exactamente qué pero algo sospechaba, seguro.

Iba caminando por el pasillo de camino a historia cuando vio a Sam a lo lejos entrar en el aula de matemáticas avanzadas con el profesor Hofand detrás….y de repente tuvo una ocurrencia.

Se despidió de Eliot y fue a la secretaría. Diez minutos después estaba llamando a la puerta de clase.

-Buenos días señor.-saludó al abrir la puerta con respeto.

-Winchester.-saludó el profesor Hofand encantado. El hombre era un gran aficionado al futbol americano y tenía cierta debilidad por él, hasta el punto de que antes de los exámenes solía llamar a Dean a su mesa para repasar supuestamente. Pero milagrosamente todos los ejercicios que repasaba con él entraban en examen siempre. Ventajas de ser el capitán del equipo. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó de buen humor.

-Lamento interrumpir señor, pero llaman a Singer.-informó con seguridad.

-Bien, claro, Singer ve.-aceptó. Sam le dedicó una mirada de enfado levantándose de la mesa.

-Con la mochila señor, no le va a dar tiempo a volver.-continuó sin mudar el gesto.

El profesor le hizo un gesto al chico para que recogiese la mochila. -¿Ganaremos el siguiente partido Winchester?-inquirió el hombre de buen humor.

-Por supuesto señor, en su honor.-bromeó vigilando de reojo a Sam que ya venía hacía la puerta.

El hombre se carcajeo dándole un golpe en el hombro con camaradería.

Salió de la clase con Sam, que permanecía callado y con la cabeza girada hacía un lado negándose a mirarle.

Con seguridad siguió andando, encaminándose por uno de los pasillos que menos se usaban, estaba seguro de que Sam nunca había ido a esa zona así que no tendría ni idea de a dónde iban.

Se paró delante de la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Sin decirle nada ni dirigirle la mirada el moreno agarró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Dean se coló detrás de él, cerró la puerta con llave y se la metió en el bolsillo rápidamente.

Sam se giró en cuanto escuchó la llave girar.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y sin decir nada fue hasta la ventana con la intención de salir por ella.

Sonrió con malicia, suponía que Sam reaccionaría así, por eso había elegido aquella aula, tenía rejas en las ventanas porque era la antigua aula de informática.

Fue hasta la mesa del profesor y se sentó en ella esperando a ver que hacía el moreno.

Vio como cuadraba los hombros al ver los barrotes cuando subió la persiana.

-La llave.-exigió sin mirarlo todavía de espaldas.

-No.-contestó con calma.

Sam soltó un bufido.

-Dame la llave, ahora. –repitió apretando los dientes.

-Vamos Sam, no me has dejado otra opción, llevas esquivándome dos semanas.-argumentó para suavizar las cosas.

-No te esquivo, no quiero hablar contigo. Punto. Dame la llave.-reclamó girándose con enfado.

Dean miró sorprendido su rostro, estaba furioso.

-Te daré la llave lo prometo, pero después de que escuches lo que tengo que decir.-le prometió.

-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? No me interesa lo que tengas que decir.-contestó con rabia.

Aquello si le sacó de quicio. No era justo que se estuviese portando así con él. No había hecho nada, absolutamente nada.

-Bueno pues a mí sí me interesa. Las cosas no son como tú piensas.-dijo bajando d ela mesa y adelantándose un par de pasos.

Sam hizo un ruido de incredulidad al escucharle. –No me digas, ¿Tienes un gemelo? Venga ya, no me tomes por estúpido.-se burló con ironía.

-Fui a la fiesta pero no hice nada, lo que pasó es que…-intentó explicar.

Sam soltó una seca carcajada.-Lo que pasó es que te quedaste con las ganas de más el domingo y decidiste ir a desahogarte con la primera que se te cruzó. Eres Dean Winchester, siempre hay alguna dispuesta. –contestó con desprecio lanzándole una mirada helada.

-Estoy soltero puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.-respondió cabreado. En el mismo instante en que lo dijo se arrepintió. Mierda. Miró como Sam se ponía completamente rígido.

-Tienes razón estás soltero. Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, así que no sé qué teatro te estás montando. Por mi está bien, tenías curiosidad por saber cómo era montártelo con un tio. Bien. Pero yo no voy a ser ese tio. Dame la puta llave y acabemos de una vez, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío, como debe ser.-respondió con furia contenida.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso yo…-intentó retroceder dándose cuenta de que lo había empeorado todo bastante.

-Dame la puta llave.-reclamó furioso.

-No hasta que me dejes explicarme, de verdad que no….-repitió con calma intentando calmar los ánimos.

Al parecer aquella frase fue más de lo que Sam pudo soportar, dejó caer la mochila al suelo y recorrió en segundos el espacio que los separaba parándose justo enfrente de él a unos centímetros en actitud amenazante.

-No sé qué juego te traes pero conmigo no vas a jugar. No soy una de tus fulanas, no voy a coger turno para que estés conmigo y un rato después te vayas con otra. Yo no soy así. Dame la llave y déjalo correr por el bien de los dos.-le amenazó señalándolo con el dedo.

Dean lo miró a los ojos fijamente sin achantarse. Estaba furioso, podía verlo pero también veía que al fondo de esa mirada había dolor…y por primera vez en su vida se odió un poco por ser el causante de semejante sentimiento.

Porque de todas las personas de su vida exceptuando a sus mejores amigos y familia…Sam era la única persona que le importaba. Daba igual que lo conociese de poco tiempo, era su manera de ser, cuando cogía cariño a alguien lo hacía con todas las consecuencias.

-No.- contestó acorralándolo contra él encerado e inmovilizándole las manos. Estuvieron forcejeando un tiempo hasta que finalmente Sam dejó de moverse.

-Voy a darte una paliza por esto.-le amenazó intentando moverse.

-Eres libre de intentarlo pero después de que me escuches.-contestó mirándole a los ojos intentando transmitirle calma.

-¿Porque te importa tanto? Te lo estoy diciendo, no me importa. Déjalo estar.-reclamó volviendo a intentar soltarse.

-Porque me importas.-contestó con sinceridad sin aflojar el agarre.

Sam se quedó quieto mirándolo sin dar crédito y vio su oportunidad, tenía dudas.

-Me fui a casa después de que te fueses pero al llegar me llamó Eliot. Había ido a la fiesta a última hora y estaba borracho. Muy borracho. Le dije que me esperase en el porche, llegue, lo levanté del suelo y me lo lleve a casa. Eso fue todo. Ni siquiera entré a la fiesta.-explicó rápidamente antes de que pudiese interrumpirlo.

-El video….-empezó.

-Soy yo, el del video soy yo pero no es de la fiesta fue de la fiesta que hicimos hace casi dos meses. -le cortó.

Sam clavó su mirada en la suya sin saber que creer. Eso encajaba con lo que Jack le había contado. Al parecer después de salir de la bolera, Jack le había confesado a Eliot que estaba enamorado de él y en vez de hablar o decirle algo, el chico se había ido de su casa a toda velocidad.

Llevaba dos semanas de puta pena, sintiéndose engañado y traicionado a pesar de decirse a sí mismo que no tenía derecho, Dean y el no tenían más que un tonteo…pero nadie puede decidir qué cosas le hacen daño…y aquello le había hecho más daño el que hubiese pensado. Confirmando lo que ya sospechaba…que sentía más por Dean de lo que se permitía reconocer.

-Te lo juro.-susurró Dean pegando su cuerpo al suyo sin soltar sus muñecas. –Te lo juro…-susurró antes de besarlo suavemente. Separó los labios con un suspiro dándole acceso a su boca, era superior a él…dios le gustaba tanto…era tan…

Dean soltó sus manos lentamente como temiendo que volviese a intentar separase pero esa no era su intención. Bajó las manos hasta su espalda agarrándose con fuerza a su espalda. Plasmando en el beso todo el enfado, la indecisión, las dudas, el dolor…intentado transmitirle todo lo que había sentido.

Sin palabras, Dean le entendió a la perfección, dejando que se desahogase tomando el control del beso, para arrebatárselo poco a poco suavizándolo hasta convertírselo en un gesto dulce y de consuelo.

-Podemos hablar con Eliot si quieres.-le ofreció al separarse apoyando la frente en su frente.

-No hace falta.-contestó en voz baja sintiéndose avergonzado.

-¿Seguro? No me importa.- insistió deseando que por fin se solucionasen las cosas. Se sentía más liviano, más tranquilo…no quería más dudas entre ellos.

Sam volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos por ahí?-sugirió sonriendo con serenidad.

-¿Quieres faltar a clase?-le preguntó con leve tono de incredulidad.

Dean se rio a carcajadas dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sacrilegio.-pronunció lentamente para darle énfasis.

Sam le dio un pequeño empujón para separarse lanzándole una mirada de fingido enfado.

-Yo conduzco.-dijo recogiendo la mochila.

Dean sonrió yendo hacía al puerta para abrir. –Más quisieras.-

()

()


	15. DÍA LIBRE

_**Capítulo 15 Día libre**_

Al final dejaron su coche aparcado en un parking de un supermercado.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le preguntó Sam dejando la mochila en el asiento de atrás del coche, sentándose en el de copiloto.

Dean sonrió poniéndose las gafas de sol.

-A dar un paseo.-le dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente.

Sam sonrió acomodándose, mirando como encendía el coche.

-¿Puedo echarme atrás?-preguntó poniendo cara de circunstancias.

-Tarde.-respondió el rubio sonriendo.

Les llevó una hora de autopista llegar al lugar misterioso pero la verdad es que el tiempo se le hizo realmente corto. Hablaron de tonterías y discutieron por la música, ya que según Dean el que conduce elige. No le entusiasmaba Ac/dc pero tampoco le horrorizaba así que no hubo demasiado problema.

-¿A dónde me has traído?-preguntó Sam bajando del coche despistado mirando alrededor. Estaban en un gran parking de tierra y no se veía nada más que coches y campo.

Dean le sonrió dejando la chaqueta en el coche y agarrándolo del antebrazo para forzarlo a andar.

Recorrieron toda la extensión de tierra y subieron una pequeña ladera de prado para encontrarse delante de un gran recinto vallado de madera.

Asombrado, leyó la pancarta.

-¿Estamos en un rodeo?-inquirió sorprendido.

-Sí, iba a escaquearme mañana para venir.-le dijo sonriendo. Pasando a un lado de la larga cola que había para entrar hasta la taquilla.

-Ey Wess.-saludó al hombre que cobraba las entradas. Tendría la edad de sus padres e iba vestido al estilo vaquero.

-Ya estabas tardando.-le dijo el hombre riendo dándole un abrazo. –Veo que traes compañía este año.-comentó señalando a Sam con la cabeza.

-Por si necesito refuerzos.-bromeó palmeándole el hombro.

-Conociéndote es lo más probable.-le dijo el hombre a modo de despedida.

-¿Nos estamos colando?-le preguntó mirando alrededor como esperando a que alguien les dijese algo.

Dean se rio a carcajadas echándole el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Tranquilo genio, está todo bajo control.- prometió.

Era verdad, lo tenía todo bajo control. Conocía a la gente y al lugar. Lo llevó de un lado a otro, mostrándole las distintas razas de caballos y a los jinetes. Se lo pasó de lujo, sentado en la parte más alta de las gradas, bebiendo cervezas, y comiendo patatas fritas.

En el descanso de las pruebas, bajaron a comer a uno de los múltiples puestos de comida que había por todo el recinto, comieron costillas asadas y tarta de manzana, mientras Dean le contaba que había sido Eliot quien le había traído por primera vez. Al parecer parte de la familia de Eliot criaba caballos así que eran asiduos de ese tipo de eventos.

Sam estaba en el éxtasis, vale que ninguno de los dos lo había dicho en voz alta pero estaba claro que aquello era una cita en toda regla…y estaba siendo…increíble.

Para cuando volvieron a las gradas para ver los concursos de la tarde lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarle.

Desde que se habían subido al coche la actitud del chico había cambiado radicalmente, como siempre que estaban juntos, pero esta era la primera vez que Dean hablaba tanto y que le contaba tantas cosas sobre él. Solo faltaba un beso…porque eso era lo que echaba en falta. Poder besarle.

Cada vez que Dean le dedicaba una de sus impresionantes sonrisas, cada vez que chocaba su brazo con el suyo mientras andaban, cada vez que le susurraba alguna explicación al oído…sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco.

La tarde fue igual de divertida que la mañana, las horas se les pasaron volando y como ya era de noche decidieron cenar allí antes de volver a casa. Llamaron a sus madres para decirles que habían salido a tomar algo y que podrían llegar tarde, lejos de enfadarse porque salieran entre semana, las dos se mostraron encantadas llegando a decirles que podían llegar todo lo tarde que quisieran.

El lugar elegido para cenar, fue un local especializado en comida Tex-mex a las afueras. Hablaron de lo que habían visto durante el día y discutieron sobre el ganador que nombrarían mañana.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al aparcamiento para recoger su coche.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto?-le preguntó Dean al apagar el coche.

Lo miró extrañado girándose ligeramente en el largo asiento.

-¿Sobre qué?-inquirió despistado.

-Sobre el día. ¿A merecido la pena faltar a tus clases de genio?-interrogó sonriendo.

Sam sonrió entendiendo lo que quería decir. –Mmm…no sabría que decirte…no ha estado mal….pero vamos…que se podría mejorar.-dijo con aire de fingida indiferencia.

Dean se quedó mirándole extrañado unos segundos antes de que una arrebatadora sonrisa se dibujase en su perfecto rostro.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó acercándose a él ligeramente. –A lo mejor puedo hacer algo para mejorarlo…un poco.-ofreció agarrándolo del cuello con suavidad.

-¿Si? ¿Seguro?-se interesó con toda la inocencia del mundo en la voz.

Dean sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza deslizando la mano hasta su nuca, haciendo que inclinase la cabeza.

Fue un beso completamente distinto a todos los que se habían dado, sin ningún tipo de intención sexual, solo intentando transmitir lo que sentían, quizá fueran incapaces de poner nombre a lo que había nacido entre ellos, pero era un hecho que era algo distinto y especial.

-¿Veredicto?-preguntó apoyando la frente en la suya.

-Perfecto.-murmuró en voz baja acariciándole la espalda.

Dean sonrió dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos mañana.-le dijo a modo de despedida recogiendo la mochila.

-Hasta mañana.- se despidió sin dejar de sonreír.

()

De camino a casa llamó a Jack. Le había enviado un mensaje cuando se fueron para contarle lo que había pasado y sabía que su amigo estaría esperando algún tipo de información.

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó el chico nada más descolgar.

Sam sonrió pletórico.

-Perfecto.-contestó radiante.

()

Al día siguiente…

-Sam.-le llamó su madre desde abajo. –Tienes el desayuno para llevar listo.-le dijo.

Extrañado, bajó la escalera ya con la mochila para salir al instituto.

-¿Por qué voy a querer mi desayuno para llevar?-inquirió con curiosidad mirando a su padre y su madre, que estaban los dos apoyados en la isla de la cocina con un café.

Su madre sonrió señalando un punto indeterminado delante de ella. –Para el viaje.-contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué viaje…?-preguntó cada vez más desconcertado bajando el último escalón.

Se quedó de piedra al ver a Dean, Eliot y Jack sentados en la mesa de su cocina.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-interrogó mirándolos extrañado por la pinta que llevaban los tres.

Eliot parecía sacado de un anuncio de vaqueros. Pantalón vaquero con camisa vaquera, cinturón de piel de toro, botas de cowboy y sombrero vaquero.

Dean llevaba unas botas militares, pantalón vaquero ajustado con un cinturón con hebilla, camiseta de asas blanca muy ajustada y sobre camisa de cuadros azul oscuro.

Jack era el más normal. Con una camiseta floja y un pantalón ancho con zapatillas deportivas.

-¿Vais al rodeo?-preguntó. Era la única explicación a las pintas.

-Vamos.-respondió Dean sonriendo.

-¿Vamos? No puedo faltar dos días a clase.-se quejó aunque la verdad es que le tentaba bastante la idea, sobre todo por el bonito gesto que habían tenido al ir a buscarle.

-No seas tan responsable, tienes una media de diez. No va a pasar nada porque faltes dos días.-le dijo su padre de buen humor. Ayer le había comentado que había faltado a clase para ir al rodeo y en vez de reñirle le había felicitado. Un hombre tiene que descansar de vez en cuando, Sam. Le había dicho sin darle importancia. Sus padres eran geniales. Pensó al ver a su madre sonreír.

-¿Decidme que no tengo que disfrazarme de nada?-les pidió mirando de arriba abajo a Dean y Eliot.

Jack se rio levantándose de la silla.

-Tranquilo, solo tenemos que acompañarlos, podemos ser normales.-le dijo comprensivo.

Entre las protestas de los eludidos se metieron en la furgoneta de Eliot. Ya que irían todos juntos.

Jack se sentó detrás con él mientras Dean iba de copiloto.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste de esto?-le preguntó a Jack mientras en la parte de delante Dean y Jack discutían sobre la música que iban a poner.

-Dean me llamó esta mañana temprano. Él y Eliot van cada año al segundo día del rodeo, se apuntan al concurso para montar caballos salvajes a pelo.-le explicó.

-¿Participan en él rodeo?-inquirió espantado.

Jack asintió animado. –Lo hacen genial. Te va a encantar ya verás.-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal con Eliot?-preguntó preocupado por su amigo.

Jack se encogió de hombros ligeramente incómodo.

-Se suponía que Dean tenía que venir a recogerme, pero Eliot le convenció para llevar él su coche y así venir a recogerme. Me pidió perdón por tomárselo tan mal el otro día y me dijo que para él todo seguía igual.-confesó.

Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – ¿Pasa del tema? ¿Va a ignorarlo?-

-Dice que él no siente lo mismo pero que soy su amigo y que no quiere perderme, o que me aleje de él.-dijo con pena.

Sam no se lo pensó al ver su cara de pena y lo envolvió en un gran abrazo intentando consolarle.

-No te merece. Es un capullo.-susurró a su oído.

Jack se rio en voz baja abrazándose a él.

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó Dean asomándose entre los dos asientos.

Sam sonrió con complicidad mirándolo a los ojos. –Nos estamos dando el lote. No mires.-le ordenó poniendo la mano abierta delante de su cara.

Dean se rio completamente tranquilo volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar. Ya no sentía celos de Jack, estaba seguro de que él y Sam tenían algo.

Eliot miró por el retrovisor como Jack se reía separándose de Sam, mientras el nudo que tenía en el estómago desde la noche en la que su amigo le besó, crecía.


	16. RODEO

_**Capítulo 16 Rodeo**_

Eliot podía decir lo que le diese la gana, pero para Sam estaba claro que Eliot sentía algo por Jack.

Llevaban todo el día en el rodeo pasándoselo de maravilla, mirando las distintas actuaciones y eligiendo sus favoritos.

-¿De verdad vas a subirte a un caballo salvaje?-le preguntó a Dean.

Estaban solos en la grada porque Jack había bajado a por palomitas y Eliot llevaba un rato desaparecido.

Dean se giró. –No voy a subirme solamente, voy a ganar.-presumió lanzándole una de esas sonrisas que hacían que su cuerpo se revolucionase, deseó que se quitase las gafas de sol para poder ver sus ojos verdes.

-¿Has ganado alguna vez?-inquirió intentando concentrarse.

-Nop. Eliot siempre me gana.-le confesó dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que vas a ganar este año?-preguntó con curiosidad al ver lo seguro que se mostraba.

-Bueno…digamos que conmigo siempre funcionan los alicientes…y este año…tengo uno muy bueno.-le dijo él apoyando los codos en la grada de detrás para recostarse y mirarle con tranquilidad.

Sam sonrió captando la doble intención de sus palabras.

-¿No me digas? ¿Y cuál sería ese aliciente?-se interesó de pasada.

-Mmm…-fingió pensar el chico. -Todavía no lo sé... depende de la persona que tiene que darme el premio.- concretó.

Sam se rio a carcajadas dándole un codazo en el costado. – ¿Antes de pensar en el premio no deberías de ganar el concurso primero?-

Dean le sonrió bajando las gafas un poco para verle por encima de ellas.

-Tu vete pensando en que vas a darme de premio, que yo me encargo de hacer lo necesario para ganarlo.-repuso con seguridad fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

Sam tragó saliva tentando a besarlo a pesar de estar en una grada llena de gente, se contuvo sabiendo que a Dean no le gustaría, pero incapaz de quedarse quieto se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle al oído.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas…lástima que no podamos hacer ninguna.-

- ¿Y eso porque?-preguntó inclinándose también sobre él.

-Porque estamos acompañados por dos de tus mejores amigos.-respondió sin moverse.

-No vas a escaparte por un tecnicismo, ya encontraremos el momento.-contestó como si fuese obvio.

Sam se rio apoyando durante un segundo la barbilla en su hombro.

Satisfecho volvió a mirar al frente, contento de saber que Dean también quisiese estar a solas con él.

Jack volvió con un enorme cubo de palomitas, Eliot al cabo de unos minutos con dos grandes pegatinas con números.

-Toma chaval.-le dijo a Dean pasándole uno.

-Mi nuevo número de la suerte la señores. Memorícenlo bien. –les dijo mostrándoles el número con una sonrisa.

Era el número 21.

-¿Cuál te tocó a ti?-preguntó mirando a Eliot.

El moreno le dio la vuelta para enseñárselo. El 13.

-¿Cuantos participantes hay?-inquirió con curiosidad mirando a Eliot.

-Veintiuno. Este año somos más.- contestó.

Sam miró a Jack extrañado en busca de una explicación. – ¿No son muy pocos para un rodeo tan grande?-

-No, son bastantes más que él año pasado.-replicó Eliot.

-¿Porque?-preguntó sin entender.

-Porque es peligroso. Ya verás. Hay que estar mal de la cabeza para subirse a esos bichos sin domesticar.-opinó Jack.

()

Tuvo que estar completamente de acuerdo con Jack al ver a los primeros participantes.

Necesitaban varios hombres para meter al caballo en una especie de pasillo. El participante se subía al bordillo del pasillo y se montaba en el caballo justo antes de que abrieran la puerta.

Ganaba el que más tiempo consiguiese mantenerse encima del caballo.

Jack y él se movieron más cerca de la puerta donde salían los jinetes.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?-preguntó Sam con aprensión después de que los dos últimos participantes se cayesen violentamente de espalda.

Dean sonrió mirando como Eliot se preparaba para montar.

-Por supuesto que sí.-contestó aplaudiendo cuando dijeron el nombre de Eliot.

Jack se agarró a su brazo un poco pálido.

Eliot aguantó la friolera de catorce segundos. Solo por la manera de sentarse sobre el animal estaba claro que Eliot tenía experiencia.

-El año pasado aguantó quince. - le confió Jack mientras aplaudían con entusiasmo.

Eliot se reunió con ellos más que sonriente. De momento era el que más tiempo había aguantado.

-¿Listo para perder Winchester?-le picó Eliot a dos vaqueros de que fuese el turno del rubio.

Dean le sonrió con prepotencia sin contestar.

-Cógeme las gafas.-le pidió pasándoselas antes de quitarse la sobre camisa y dársela también.

-Ten cuidado.-le pidió en voz baja para que los otros no le escuchasen.

Dean le sonrió radiante. –Estaré bien.-le prometió.

Y lo estuvo. Estuvo perfectamente bien durante dieciseis segundos. Fue toda una experiencia ver como el caballo intentaba tirarlo y él se agarraba con firmeza al caballo valiéndose de brazos y piernas.

Era una de las cosas más sexis que había visto jamás. Tan masculino, tan primario…estaba deseando quedarse a solas con Dean.

Casi se le para el corazón cuando el caballo se encabritó con violencia tirándolo de la grupa. Pero con un sencillo movimiento Dean se dejó caer hacía atrás y calló de pie.

Las gradas se vinieron abajo aplaudiendo mientras los comentaristas le nombraban campeón.

Nadie dejó de aplaudir mientras subía a la tribuna y le hacían un par de fotos y le daban una copa.

-No sabía que hubiese un premio.-comentó sin apartar la mirada.

-Un premio y un cheque.-le corrigió Jack.

-¿Un cheque? ¿Pagan por hacer eso?-preguntó extrañado.

-Si. Hay jinetes que se ganan la vida haciendo rodeos. Este premio es pequeño, mil quinientos dólares, pero hay premios que rondan los diez mil dólares.-le explicó Eliot.

Dean volvió sonriente al cabo de unos minutos con su copa en la mano y cara de suficiencia.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-le preguntó a Eliot derrochando prepotencia.

()

Sam cerró la puerta de la camioneta sentándose en la parte de atrás, había tenido que ir al a cambiarse de camiseta porque había chocado con Eliot y le había vertido una refresco por encima. Por suerte, previsor como siempre, llevaba una camiseta de repuesto en la mochila.

La puerta de al lado se abrió rápidamente.

-¿Te ayudo?-le preguntó Dean con picardía tirando la copa al asiento de delante y agarrándole de la camisa para besarle de una forma apasionada y húmeda.

Por fin…pensó con gusto llevando las manos a su bien formada espalda.

La lengua de Dean recorrió su boca con ansia, con hambre demostrando el deseo que había acumulado durante esas horas teniendo que contenerse.

Sintió como su mano le agarraba por la rodilla tirando de él hacía abajo para ponerlo debajo y poder echarse encima.

Gimió dentro del beso al notar el peso de Dean sobre su cuerpo, le encantaba.

Dean mordió su labio inferior antes de bajar a su cuello, lamiéndoselo y dándole ligeros mordiscos que fueron subiendo de intensidad conforme sus manos se metían bajo su camiseta para rozar sus costados con necesidad.

Sam volvió a buscar su boca con avidez mientras bajaba las manos por su espalda hasta su culo, agarrándoselo con fuerza para buscar más contacto. El sonido de un móvil los hizo sobresaltarse.

El rubio le dio un ligero beso en los labios mientras cogía su móvil de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó clavando sus ojos verdes en los suyos.

-No, estamos yendo, paré a saludar. Ya vamos.-le dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Eliot?-preguntó levantando la cabeza para morderle los labios suavemente.

-Sí, le dije que aprovechaba que ibas a cambiarte para dejar las cosas en el coche.-respondió acariciándole el muslo al tiempo que lamía sus labios despacio y volvía a besarlo.

-Tenemos que volver o van a venir a por nosotros.-le dijo Sam volviendo a besarle.

-Joder.-protestó Dean sentándose y pasándose la mano por la cara para despejarse.

Sam sonrió mirándolo. Ojala. Pensó.

()

Disfrutaron del resto del festival hasta casi el anochecer.

-Jackie, deja que me siente atrás un rato, me duele la espalda del golpe que me dio Eliot a traición.-le pidió Dean cuando iban hacía el coche al salir de una gasolinera a mitad de camino.

-No te di un golpe, era un abrazo para felicitarte por ganar el rodeo.-le explicó el otro con voz de aburrimiento.

-Díselo a la policía cuando vaya a buscarte.-le respondió Dean dándole un ligero empujón en la espalda.

Dean se acomodó en el asiento de atrás medio recostándose usando más de la mitad del asiento. Sin cortarse, colocó su pierna derecha sobre su pierna izquierda y fijó su mirada en la suya sonriendo relajadamente.

Sam hizo lo mismo, se relajó contra el asiento poniendo la mano sobre su pierna acariciándosela de vez en cuando mientras escucha a Jack cantar en el asiento delantero.

Definitivamente habían sido dos días increíbles.


	17. UN POCO DE INTIMIDAD I

_**Capítulo 17 Un poco de intimidad I**_

El mes siguiente fue la mejor y la más frustrante época de su vida.

Por un lado, su especio de…no relación con Sam le estaba trayendo muchas alegrías.

Ahora Sam y él, para regocijo de sus padres y de uno de sus mejores amigos, pasaban juntos mucho tiempo.

En el instituto comían juntos, por las tardes si no tenía entrenamiento esta con él, los fines de semana cenaban en casa con sus padres el viernes, el sábado por la tarde hacían algo con los chicos y el domingo lo pasaban solos haciendo cosas o quedándose en casa. No iba a mentir, porque no era hipócrita.

La verdad es que esa parte de su nueva vida le encantaba. Pasar el tiempo, relajado, feliz, haciendo cosas que normalmente no hacía. Yendo al cine, a comer por ahí, jugando partidos de baloncesto amistoso, yendo a un concierto, a la bolera, enseñándole a Sam a montar a caballo o haciendo maratón de películas o videojuegos. Le encantaba estar con Sam de todas las formas posibles, con él no se aburría nunca.

Pero en contrapartida con esto, estaba lo mal que iban las cosas entre Eliot y Jack.

Tal y como Sam le confirmó un par de días después, Jack estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba entre ellos y aunque todavía no había hablado con su amigo sobre el tema, se sentía bien al saber que no tenía que ocultarle nada.

A veces, cuando estaban los cuatro juntos y Jack les pillaba mirándose, le sonreía con complicidad y la verdad es que le hacía sentir muy afortunado, por tener un amigo tan comprensivo y generoso. Otro en su lugar lo habría acosado a preguntas, él se limitaba a esperar a que quisiese hablar con él.

Pero las cosas con Eliot estaban…raras. En general, era Eliot el que estaba raro.

Pasaba muy poco tiempo con ellos, salían casi todos los días de la semana con distintas chicas y cada fin de semana se cogía unas borracheras como jamás le había visto. Se estaba distanciando de él…pero con Jack… las cosas estaban…era consciente de que algo gordo había pasado entre ellos, pero no entendía que podía ser tan grave como para que el amable Jack, que jamás se separaba de Eliot mucho rato, le esquivase ahora de una forma tan descarada.

Eliot parecía dividido entre la desesperación, cada vez que Jack esquivaba su mirada o se alejaba cuando él se acercaba, ponía el mismo gesto que cuando le placaban, apretaba los dientes y apartaba la mirada con rabia.

Como sabía que Sam se llevaba muy bien con Jack, le preguntó si sabía que le pasaba con Eliot. Sam le dijo que si lo sabía, pero que no podía contárselo porque se lo había prometido a Jack.

Así que, allí estaba, entre sus dos mejores amigos que estaban cada día más alejados y él en su mejor época personal.

Notó como alguien le toca el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Dean tenemos que ir al salón de actos.-le dijo Jack dándole otra golpecito en la espalda.

Siguió a los demás del equipo por el pasillo con sus amigos a ambos lados. Jack se sentó primero a uno de los lados de las gradas del salón de actos dejando un lugar vacío para Sam. Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se sentó a su lado con Eliot al otro.

Miró alrededor buscando al moreno para llamarle a su lado. Nada. Lo vio entrar por la puerta entre los demás chicos. Jack levantó la mano para hacerse ver. Sonrió y bajó las escaleras en su dirección.

Jack se puso en el asiento de la esquina dejando el asiento de su lado vacío. Volvió a sonreír a su amigo que le guiño el ojo en respuesta, saludando a Sam cuando llegó a su lado.

-Ey.-le dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Ey.-le sonrió mirándole sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Hola Eliot.-saludó al otro moreno.

-Sam.-contestó con un gesto de cabeza.

El director y los profesores de los últimos cursos dieron una charla sobre la universidad.

-¿Que vas a hacer esta noche?-susurró Sam a su oído mientras seguían hablando los profesores.

Dean le lanzó una mirada extrañada. –Es viernes, cenamos con nuestros padres.-le recordó en voz muy baja para que Eliot no le escuchase. Sintió una satisfacción al escuchar la familiaridad que esa frase contenía.

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática. -¿Qué te parece si esta noche te quedas a dormir en mi casa?-murmuró a su oído casi sin voz para que no le oyese nadie. Un estremecimiento de anticipación le recorrió la espalda. Miró alrededor para ver si alguien los miraba. Despejado.

-¿Y tus padres?-preguntó en voz muy baja acercándose más.

Sam se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.

-¿Estás seguro?-volvió a insistir.

Sam asintió con la cabeza mirando al frente otra vez.

Dean hizo lo mismo pero desconecto de todo lo que le rodeaba.

No podía creerse lo que acaba de pasar. Sam quería que pasasen la noche juntos. Por fin.

En todo aquel mes había se habían besado hasta la extenuación, en toda su vida se había besado tanto con nadie. Cada vez que pasaban un rato a solas y se dejaban llevar, acaba con una erección muy dolorosa y una intensa sensación de frustración mezclada con una gran satisfacción. Lo máximo a lo que habían llegado era a quitarse las camiseta y tocarse por encima de la ropa. Era la mayor sequia sexual de su vida, nunca había pasado más de una semana sin acostarse con nadie…pero estaba seguro de que la espera iba a merecer la pena.

Aun así, no estaba muy seguro de que le gustase del todo que los padres de Sam estuviesen al otro lado de la puerta…pero si Sam creía que estaba bien…para él también o a lo mejor solo se refería a dormir de dormir. Reflexionó un momento. Conociendo lo conservador que era Sam, probablemente eso fuera a lo que se refería. A dormir. Se encogió de hombros, podían dormir juntos…aunque no pasase nada. Le valía solo con estar con él.

()

()

-Lo estas matando. Tienes que gustarle mucho, no creo que haya estado tanto tiempo sin sexo en toda su vida.- comentó con discreción Jack caminando a su lado en el supermercado.

Sam sonrió cogiendo refrescos.

-¿Te crees que es el único que lo está pasando mal?-ironizó.

Jack se rio a carcajadas.

-¿Andamos salidos? Que pervertidos sois los dos.- se burló.

-¿Y quién no? ¿Tú lo has mirado?…estoy deseando tener un poco intimidad. No te ofendas colega, adoro pasar el tiempo en grupo pero necesitamos estar solos.-contestó dándole un codazo porque no dejaba de reírse.

-¿Le has dicho que vais a estar solos?- le preguntó con malicia.

Sam negó con la cabeza sonriendo más.

-¿No sabe que sus padres y los tuyos se van de fin de semana?-inquirió extrañado.

-No. Fue una invitación de último minuto, le regalaron las entradas a su padre para este fin de semana, yo les dije que nos quedaríamos los dos en mi casa para que se quedaran tranquilos. Lo sabrá esta tarde cuando se despidan sus padres.-sonrió pensándolo.

Jack volvió a reírse.

-¿Y cómo va a ser?-preguntó lleno de malicia. – ¿Vais a hacerlo antes o después de la cena?-le provocó.

Sam le dio otra palmada en el brazo.

-Cállate.-

-¿Y ya habéis decidido si sois novios o amigos con derecho a roce?-comentó al cabo de un rato.

-Es muy pronto para ponerle nombre. De momento somos…no se…somos nosotros.-acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

Jack sonrió ampliamente, pero de golpe su sonrisa se borró de la cara. Por la cristalera de la zona de cajas se podía ver a Eliot besándose con Rachel en la tienda de las chucherías que había enfrente. Se separaron para pagar y salieron de la tienda entre más besos hacía las escaleras mecánicas, probablemente al cine.

La cara de Eliot cambio totalmente al verles pagando en la caja. Se quedó blanco y se separó de la chica cortado, dándoles la espalda. Sam miró con a Jack, que tenía la expresión completamente desencajada.

-Voy a tomar el aire.-murmuró saliendo de la caja y bajando por la otra escalera hacía el parking.

-Mierda…-murmuró Sam rabia. Eliot se estaba ganando una paliza.

()

()

Dean hacía la mochila todavía sin dar crédito.

Sus padres se iban con los padres de Sam todo el fin de semana. Iban a quedarse solo…solos de verdad…en una casa vacía…con camas…sin dejar de cantar continuó llenando la mochila, en un rato estaría con Sam…

El móvil sonó sobre el escritorio. Sonrió yendo a cogerlo. Seguro de que era Sam para reírse de él.

Sonrió al ver el remitente del mensaje. Era Sam.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara al leerlo.

"Ven ya a casa. Cambio de planes, Jack está aquí y te necesita."

Recogió las cosas a toda velocidad y se aseguró de dejar la casa bien cerrada, ya que sus padres se habían ido hacía más de media hora.

Jack le necesitaba y no iba a hacerle esperar.

()

()

Sam le había abierto la puerta en cuanto cruzó el porche con gesto serio.

-Está en la sala.-le dijo cogiéndole la mochila.

Por un momento, creyó que Dean sería uno de esos tios que reaccionaba fatal al ver llorar a un tio.

Se quedó parado y rígido viendo a Jack llorar como un niño abrazado a un cojín. Pero solo fue la sorpresa, al momento, Dean tiró su chaqueta y se arrodilló delante de él para ponerse a su altura.

-Ey…Jack…Jacky…-lo llamó agarrándole del hombro para separarle del cojín.

Levantó la cara, enrojecida y llena de lágrimas hacía su amigo.

-Dean…-llamó llorando más pero agarrándose a él.

El rubio se sentó al bordillo del sofá acariciándole la espalda en círculos.

-Tranquilo…no pasa nada…lo arreglaremos…sea lo que sea…-le repetía en voz baja.

Sam sintió que se derretía por dentro. Sabía que Dean era una buena persona, que sus amigos y su familia eran lo más importante…pero nunca se había imaginado que podía reaccionar de una forma tan madura y cariñosa. Le encantaba.

Costó casi media hora que Jack se calmase lo suficiente para contarle a Dean toda la historia con Eliot. Dean escuchó con cara de alucinado pero sin interrumpirle.

-Dime algo.-le pidió con voz llorosa al ver que no contestaba ni decía nada cuando acabó.

Dean lo miró un minuto antes de contestar muy serio.

-Estoy decepcionado la verdad.-pronunció con voz plana.

Los ojos de Jack se llenaron de lágrimas, su mayor miedo se había vuelto realidad.

-No porque te guste un hombre.-se apresuró a aclarar al ver su cara. –Estoy decepcionado porque pensarás que no iba a aceptarlo. Somos amigos Jack, somos familia, yo siempre te apoyaré en cualquier cosa, sea la que sea.-le aseguró.

Jack lo miró lleno de cariño.

-Tenía miedo de perderte.-reconoció.

Dean negó con la cabeza. –No voy a dejarte de lado porque seas gay, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, si un hombre es tu felicidad yo soy feliz. –le dijo con calma.

-Un hombre no…Eliot.-le recordó en voz baja.

Dean, pensativo, asintió con la cabeza. –Eso es lo único malo de todo esto. Eliot.-

-Ya lo sé…siempre supe que era imposible. No sé porque me declaré, fue una estupidez.- se lamentó.

-¿Imposible? No lo sé la verdad. Diría que si…pero también hubiese dicho hace una hora que tú eras heterosexual y me habría equivocado. –contestó meditando. -No sé qué siente Eliot…pero sé que algo le está pasando y que está como…desfasado. La noche en que te declaraste se emborracho y desde entonces cada fin de semana sigue bebiendo como si estuviera en una competición…algo no está bien.-argumento.

-Dios mio, ¿Crees que sea por mi culpa?-inquirió preocupado.

-No, creo que a lo mejor necesita tiempo…esperemos y veamos qué pasa. ¿Vale?-propuso lanzándole una mirada amable.

Jack asintió más tranquilo.

-Gracias.-murmuró sonriendo.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No tienes porque, me alegro de que me lo hayas contado. Además sería hipócrita por mi parte que me pareciese mal…visto lo visto.- le comentó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacía Sam.

Jack sonrió algo avergonzado, era la primera alusión que hacía a lo suyo con Sam.

-Ya…pero bueno, por lo menos a ti te corresponden.-le contestó con timidez.

Dean le sonrió con chulería. –Normal. ¿Quién podría resistirse?-

Jack y Sam se echaron a reír a carcajadas al escucharlo.


End file.
